Mi dulce Némesis
by torposoplo12
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN de Nhessa/AU: -Haymitch llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y me plantó un beso. ¡En la boca!- Más las consecuencias fueron funestas. De ser amigos pasaron a odiarse intensamente. ¿Podrán unas vacaciones juntos limar asperezas o estallará el caos? H&E, P&K, M
1. San Valentín el odioso

Como siempre, gracias a la fantástica autora Nhessa por dejarme adaptar esta fantástica historia y la de "El Pacto".

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío, es una adaptación y los personajes todos sabemos de qué fantástica persona son._

* * *

Dedicado como siempre a mis amores, los cuales me hacen feliz.

Bueno, sin más dilación os dejo de disfrutéis de esta historia y espero vuestra opinión, sin todos vosotros esto no sería posible. Gracias.

* * *

**Mi dulce Némesis**

******ADAPTACIÓN de Nhessa/AU:** -Haymitch llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y me plantó un beso. ¡En la boca!- Más las consecuencias fueron funestas. De ser amigos pasaron a odiarse intensamente. ¿Podrán unas vacaciones juntos limar asperezas o estallará el caos? H&E, P&K, M&G

* * *

**Cap 1: **

_San Valentín el odioso._

_14 de Febrero de 2003_

**Effie Pov:**

La campana que anunciaba el recreo sonó y como de costumbre, todos los chicos de la clase se tiraron hacía la puerta de salida como si no hubiera un mañana. Katniss a mi lado rodó los ojos al ver al grandullón Marvel Quaid atascado en la puerta con Seneca Crane, los dos niños de diez años más grandes que había visto en mi vida.

—Niños…—Murmuró Glimmer molesta. Y es que ella odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Marvel, que por el último tiempo se dedicaba exclusivamente a tirarle de las coletas y escupirle chicles masticados. ¡Puaj!

Kat, Glimmer y yo caminamos hacía el recreo revisando en nuestros bolsos lo que nuestras madres nos habían preparado. Cuando abrí mi bolsita de "_Las súper nenas_" me entró la risa tonta.

Una notita acompañaba un montón de galletas con forma de corazón.

* * *

_-Effius cielo ¡Celebra el día del amor!_

_Con cariño tú mamá._

* * *

Rodé los ojos y les mostré a mis amigas el "arte" culinario de René.

— ¡Eso del día del amor es una tontería para mayores!—Sentenció Katniss, a lo que Glimmer y yo estuvimos de acuerdo. Yo no me imaginaba teniendo una cita romántica con un niño y menos aún besándolo. ¡Me moriría de la vergüenza!

En el patio de recreo había charcos del día anterior. Por eso en vez de dirigirnos hacía los columpios, nos quedamos en la escalera techada de la entrada.

Los chicos de nuestra clase estaban al fondo jugando al fútbol sin importarles quedar todos sucios de barro. Observé un rato al único niño que era de mi agrado. Haymitch Abernathy hacía de portero de nuestra clase contra el equipo rival, ósea los de la clase de enfrente.

Se había sacado el jersey de lana gris que llevaba en la mañana y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Mi mamá decía que Haymitch era todo un "guaperas" y aunque yo hacía caras raras cuando ella decía esas cosas, era la verdad. Haymitch era el más guapo del colegio y mi mejor amigo.

— ¡Effius!—Katniss agitaba su pequeña mano delante de mi cara. Fruncí el ceño— ¿Qué piensas?—Preguntó, me sonrojé al instante.

—Nada—Murmuré observando al otro lado de la pista, donde Seneca y Titus jugaban a la lucha libre. Mordí una galletita y la mastiqué despacio.

—Decíamos que esta tarde podemos convencer a Wiress y Mags para ir al parque—Asentí a lo que Glimmer decía aunque realmente no estaba escuchando.

— ¡Podemos llevar los cubos y hacer castillos con la arena húmeda!—Planeó Katniss sonriendo y mostrando el hueco que tenía entre sus dientes. Ella adoraba tener una excusa para embadurnarse con tierra.

Comenzamos a hacer planes de la tarde que pasaríamos y estábamos en medio de una discusión sobre quién era la más fuerte de _Las súper nenas_ cuando lo escuchamos. Todos los niños y niñas se habían congregado en la pista de fútbol, en corro. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa:

— ¡Pelea!—Bramó Kat, acto seguido corrió como una loca hacía la multitud. La seguí a paso seguro detrás de Glimmer.

Nos hicimos un hueco entre los niños para poder ver quién se estaba peleando. Sentí mi estomago saltar al ver que no era otro que Haymitch el que empujaba a Seneca por el pecho y le gritaba como un energúmeno.

— ¡Retíralo!—Bramó mi amigo. Me asusté porque nunca lo había visto así. Seneca estaba rojo y tembloroso, su cabello negro todo pegoteado en su frente por el sudor—¡No lo harás, ella es mi amiga!—Continuó Haymitch gritando y empujando. Quaid observaba a Titus que estaba detrás de Seneca. Era una de las leyes del patio. "Si tú mejor amigo pelea con alguien tú debes pelear con el mejor amigo del rival". Por eso cuando un día Glimmer estiró el pelo de Venia Vera, Katniss mordió a Delly Cartwright en la oreja.

— ¡Es tú amiga pero va a ser mi novia! ¡Mi papá me lo dijo! ¿O es que tú sabes más que mi papá?—Contraatacó Crane enfurruñado. ¡Todos sabían que los papás y las mamás siempre tienen la razón!

Por alguna extraña razón, Haymitch comenzó a buscar con sus ojos casi grises entre la multitud y cuando me encontró, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa jugó en sus labios manchados de chocolate. Cambié el peso de un pie a otro, todos me miraban fijamente.

— ¡No será tú novia porque yo la besaré primero!—Tras estas palabras Haymitch Abernathy corrió hacia mí, pude ver como Seneca reaccionaba y también venía por mí. Pensé en correr, pero todos sabían que yo era la más lenta y torpe de la clase. Así que me limité a meter las manos en mis bolsillos y hacerme la desentendida. Claro que mi "acto" no duró más que dos segundos, porque cuando Haymitch llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y ante la cara de asombro de todos los presentes, me plantó un beso. ¡Un beso! ¡En la boca! Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, Haymitch los tenía fuertemente cerrados. Noté el sabor dulce del chocolate en mi boca y el salado de su sudor. Pero lo que más se destacaba era la calidez, los labios de Haymitch eran muy calientes. Y yo no sabía qué hacer.

Después de los segundos más largos de mi vida, Haymitch Abernathy se separó y todos los niños del colegio comenzaron a reírse de nosotros.

— ¡Haymitch y Effie son novios y se quieren besar…!—Cantaron a coro, me dio la sensación de que ya lo tenían ensayado. Mi cara ardía y mis ojos comenzaron a picar por el enojo. Cuando la primera lágrima salió de mis ojos, Haymitch hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, a mí la que más. Se limpió la boca con su manga y me miró enfadado. Temblé y saqué mis manos de los bolsillos. ¿Él enfadado? ¿No se suponía que debía ser yo la que estuviera enojada? Los niños seguían cantando y mis lágrimas saliendo en cascada de mis ojos. Pronto comencé a hipar y a llorar con el corazón encogido. Era algo que no podía controlar.

— ¡La hiciste llorar Abernathy!—La voz de Seneca Crane resonó en el patio. Pronto se acercó a mí y rodeando mis hombros con su brazo me llevó hacía dentro del colegio. Observé encima de mi hombro a Haymitch. Quería decirle que él no me había hecho llorar, que en realidad lloraba porque todos se burlaban de mí. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien y que yo sería su novia y no la de Seneca. Quería decirle que besar no me dio tanto asco como pensaba me daría. Pero no pude decirle nada ya que desde ese día, Haymitch Abernathy cambió. Con los demás seguía siendo igual de simpático y amistoso, más a mí me declaró la guerra. Desde ese día, todas sus bromas fueron dedicadas a la misma persona. A mí. Y jamás volvimos a ser amigos.

La consecuencia que tuvo para mí, al principio, fue terrible. Echaba de menos a mi mejor amigo y me dolía que me tratara tan mal. Eventualmente me acostumbré y también comencé a odiarlo. Además de que por supuesto, comencé a detestar San Valentín con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

* * *

**¡OYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOY! ¡HOLA MIS AMOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!** Os traigo una nueva adaptación, solo que en esta he decidido cambiar papeles drásticamente y los protagonistas no son nada más y nada menos que... ¡EFFIE Y HAYMTICH!

Quería una historia de ellos y dije, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué tanto _Peeniss_? Y Finnick y Annie ya he hecho varios… PUES HAGAMOS HAYFFIE! JAJAJAJA Puede que haga alguno de los _Marvelous_ algún día…. Pero por lo pronto o dejo este _Hayffie_.

Espero que os guste este cambio, y deciros que saldrá personajes no muy recurridos en las historias y adaptaciones y demás. A los amantes del _Finnie_ tranquilos, saldrán a su debido tiempo.

El famoso Gale ahora pasa a ser Seneca y la otra famosa antagonista también cambiará... **MUAJAJAJA**

En este capítulo es en pasado, para introducir la historia y ellos son pequeños, unos 9-10 años. El próximo será en la "actualidad" de ellos.

Muchas gracias a todos y sobre todo a la fantástica _**Nhessa**_, la cual también me dejó adaptar _**El Pacto. Eres fantástica.**_

* * *

_**Sin más dilación, una emocionada Effie espera vuestra opinión vi review.**_

_**Laura.**_


	2. Chispas, cobre y castigos

Como siempre, gracias a la fantástica autora Nhessa por dejarme adaptar esta fantástica historia y la de "El Pacto".

* * *

**ADAPTACIÓN de Nhessa/AU:** -Haymitch llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y me plantó un beso. ¡En la boca!- Más las consecuencias fueron funestas. De ser amigos pasaron a odiarse intensamente. ¿Podrán unas vacaciones juntos limar asperezas o estallará el caos? **H&E, P&K, M&G**

* * *

Dedicado como siempre a mis amores, los cuales me hacen feliz.

* * *

Bueno, sin más dilación os dejo de disfrutéis de esta historia y espero vuestra opinión, sin todos vosotros esto no sería posible. Gracias y Felices fiestas.

* * *

**Mi dulce Némesis**

**Cap 2**: 

Chispas cobre y castigos.

_Junio del 2010_

**Effie POV:**

—Una hora más, una hora más, una hora más…—Repetía Katniss incansable. Solté una carcajada y asentí. ¡Era nuestra última hora antes de terminar el año escolar! ¡Por fin, vacaciones!

Glimmer apareció de su penúltima clase -gimnasia- casi tan sonriente como Kat. Se acercó a nosotras y situándose al medio, enganchó cada uno de sus brazos a los nuestros. Juntas caminamos hablando de los planes que teníamos para el verano.

— ¡Francia, chicas! ¿Se lo pueden creer?—Decía una entusiasmada Katniss, que por fin había conseguido su viaje adorado. Ya que planeaba estudiar diseño y estábamos en nuestro penúltimo año antes de partir a la universidad, había podido convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran ir—Prometan que llamaran todos los días—Glimmer y yo rodamos los ojos al unísono—Bueno, vale ¿Un día por medio?—Preguntó con un puchero en sus labios.

—Sí Kat—Glimmer la abrazó suavemente—Peeta y yo pensamos ir a Canadá con nuestros tíos, ya saben…—Hizo un gesto con su mano como quitándole tierra al asunto. Katniss y yo nos miramos significativamente. Glimmer Mellark se hacía la fuerte, más nosotras la conocíamos muy bien y su falsa despreocupación no era más que eso, falsa. Los señores Mellark pasaban su tiempo en viajes de negocios o placer y aunque querían a sus hijos, nunca fueron los padres preocupados y amorosos que los hijos desean. Aunque jamás aceptaría ante Mags que me gustaba su derroche de amor maternal hacía mí. Pensar en mi madre me hizo sentir una punzada en el estomago, así que al instante deseché la idea.

Peeta era su hermano, aunque no lo conocíamos ya que él estaba internado en un instituto militar de Canadá por elección propia. Al menos teníamos la certeza de que ellos se tenían el uno al otro y de que Glimmer no estaría sola durante las vacaciones. Aún así, intenté convencerla una vez más.

—Glimmer ¿Por qué no vienes a Texas con mis abuelos?—Ofrecí por enésima vez. No es que fueran las vacaciones de lujo a las que mi amiga estaba acostumbrada. Es más, se me hacía muy difícil imaginarla en la granja de mis abuelos en _Annetta South_, un pequeño pueblo rural. Antes de que Glimmer pudiera contestar, escuché la voz de _él _detrás de nosotras.

— ¡Sí Glimmer, ve con Trinksy* a ordeñar vacas todo el verano!—Se burló con un falso acento sureño. Fruncí el ceño y traté de ignorarlo, como siempre hacía.

—Cállate Abernathy—Espetó Glimmer—Effius gracias, sabes que iría encantada pero quiero ver a mi hermano—Le sonreí agradecida por su intervención. Katniss fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y rodeó mis hombros con su bracito. Caminamos dentro del aula de i_nformática. _El profesor siempre tardaba veinte minutos en llegar, por lo que aprovechábamos para navegar en Internet. Mientras encendía el ordenador me pregunté, dónde iría Haymitch durante las vacaciones. Pero deseché la idea rápidamente ¡¿Qué me importaba a mí donde fuera _ese_?!

En la fila de atrás se escucharon unas risitas molestas, sabía de quiénes provenían por lo que no me giré. Entré a mi _Messenger _para ver que los únicos que estaban conectados, eran los mismos con los que compartía la clase. Sí, no soy muy sociable que digamos. Una ventanita se abrió en la pantalla. Alguien me había agregado. No reconocí el correo. Acepté de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera preguntar a mi nuevo contacto quién era, apareció un nuevo correo en mi bandeja de entrada y mi nuevo contacto se desconectó. Abrí el correo para ver que era de la misma persona que me había agregado y entonces la pantalla se puso negra y la foto de un pene gigante apareció ante mis ojos.

Jadeé y me separé todo lo que pude del ordenador, como si lo que mostraba la foto fuera a saltarme encima. Noté el calor de mi rostro, estaba segura que mi cara parecía un árbol de navidad. En la fila de atrás comenzaron las atronadoras risas de Marvel Quaid y Haymitch Abernathy.

Como una ola de calor veraniega, el enfado recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me puse en pie de un salto y rodeé la fila de ordenadores para llegar hasta ellos, tenía los puños tan apretados que mis uñas se hincaban en las palmas. Glimmer y Katniss me llamaban por mi nombre, seguramente para detenerme, más no lo hice. ¡Estaba harta! ¡Harta de ser el objeto de sus bromas! ¡De sus apodos estúpidos y sus insultos! ¡Harta de Haymitch Abernathy!

— ¡Tú!—Chillé apuntándolo con mi dedo tembloroso.

— ¡Ey relájate Trinksy, aprovecha la foto, será la primera y última vez que veas uno tan cerca!—Con las palmas al frente, me habló conteniendo la risa, cuando terminó su frase ridícula se largó a reír como un cosaco. Estaba tan enfadada que me imaginé a mi misma saltando encima de él y aplastando su estúpida cabeza llena de cabello despeinado.

— ¡Eres un imbecil, patán mono neuronal!—Le grité sin amedrentarme. Sus ojos brillaron maliciosos y en otro momento me habría intimidado, más hoy no era su día de suerte.

—Y tú eres una niñita simple, torpe y desabrida—Contraatacó como siempre refiriéndose a mi físico. Rodé los ojos y bufé, la primera vez que me dijo fea o poca cosa sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estomago, con el tiempo me había acostumbrado y ya apenas dolía.

— ¡Prefiero ser desabrida y torpe a ser un simio ninfómano y sin cerebro!—Di un paso adelante y él se puso en pie. Me encogí de hombros ligeramente, en un signo de despreocupación, ya que yo había dicho lo que todos sabían de sobra. Haymitch comenzó a ponerse rojo un claro indicio de que estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado. Ya que por ese rumor de su agitada vida sexual sus padres lo habían obligado a ver un psicólogo y ese episodio aún era comidilla entre los alumnos.

— ¿Ah sí? No sé de qué ninfómano hablas ¿De mí o de tu madre?—El aire se atoró en mi garganta y en la clase, un pesado silencio se hizo presente. Mags…Aún dolía pensar en ella. No era un secreto para nadie, que mi madre, dos años atrás había dejado a mi padre por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Más si era tabú hablar del tema, ya que el escándalo que surgió con la infidelidad de mi madre casi hizo que Woof fuera expulsado de la policía. La sonrisa triunfal de Abernathy se borró de su rostro al instante. Sentí las manos de alguien -seguramente Katniss o Glimmer- en mis hombros, más yo estaba bloqueada. No sabía qué decir y mis piernas no me respondían. Sentía mi corazón latir desenfrenado contra mi pecho. Entonces toda la vergüenza, los nervios y la tristeza que me habían ocasionado las palabras del patán de Abernathy se transformaron en ira. Sin pensarlo me tiré hacía él y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Por la sorpresa, Haymitch se tambaleó. Lo que pasó después lo vi en cámara lenta.

Abernathy cayó hacia atrás con cara de sorpresa, en un intento por sujetarse se llevó con él la mesa de profesor y el jarrón de adorno que llevaba más años allí que yo, se volcó. El agua se derramó justo en los cables de la pared y acto seguido la luz se fue con una tormenta de chispas cobre saliendo de los enchufes.

Mi reacción fue cubrirme los ojos con una mano y separarme hacía la pared. La clase se llenó de chillidos y carreras. Hasta que una voz femenina gritó:

— ¡Salgan!—Y la clase corrió hacia la salida. Tropecé un par de veces antes de llegar fuera. Kat y Glim me abrazaron suavemente— ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!?—Gritó la profesora de química, que seguramente escuchó nuestros gritos y por eso acudió al salón de informática.

Todos hablamos a la vez tratando de explicar lo que había pasado, más los únicos nombres que salieron claros de todo el griterío fueron Abernathy y Trinket.

En ese momento llegaron varios profesores corriendo por el pasillo hacía nosotros, entre ellos, Heavensbee, el de informática.

La profesora de química los puso al tanto del incidente.

— ¿Otra vez Trinket y Abernathy? ¿¡Hasta cuándo!? ¡Se comportan como niños pequeños! ¿No les da vergüenza…?— Heavensbee continuaba despotricando contra nosotros mientras nos dirigía al despacho del director. Haymitch caminaba detrás de mí en silencio y yo no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Estaba tan enfadada con él, que seguramente terminaría intentando _placarlo_ al estilo _rugby_ nuevamente.

No era la primera vez que terminábamos en el despacho del director, aunque este "incidente" era el peor con diferencia.

Y es que Haymitch disfrutaba haciendo de mi vida un infierno.

Durante siete años me había hecho de todo. Me encerró en el vestuario de hombres -cuando el equipo de baloncesto estaba bañándose- pintarrajeó mi fotografía en el anuario, inventó sobre nombres para mí, metió insectos en mi mochila y eso sólo fue el comienzo. Cuando la "adolescencia" llegó sus bromas adquirieron un carácter sexual que me ponía los nervios de punta. La foto del pene que me había mandado un rato antes era una nimiedad comparada con otras de sus jugarretas.

—Entren—El profesor Heavensbee abrió la puerta para nosotros.

El director Snow estaba esperándonos con el rostro rojo como una manzana madura.

— ¡¿Saben lo qué han hecho?!—Me encogí por su grito, Haymitch cuadró los hombros a lo macho de las montañas, demostrando así que no tenía miedo. Aguanté el impulso de rodar los ojos. ¡Era tan exasperante!— ¡Arruinaron el cableado eléctrico de todo el instituto! ¡Tardaran meses en arreglarlo! Y por supuesto sus padres se harán cargo del costo—Gemí, Woof iba a matarme. Snow nos señaló con su dedo rechoncho, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, seguramente masticando mil insultos para nosotros. Después respiró profundamente y tomó asiento— ¿Tienen algo qué decir?—Inquirió. Una bombilla se prendió en mi cerebro, quizás sí podría salir ilesa del problema. Después de todo, Abernathy era el culpable.

—Señor Snow siento lo del cableado pero toda la culpa fue de _esta…—_Soltó Haymitch antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo. ¡Maldito desgraciado!

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Si no fueras un pervertido esto no habría pasado!—Chillé con la voz más aguda que de costumbre. Abernathy me fulminó con la mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

— ¡Me atacaste!—Gritó él.

— ¡Te lo merecías!—Contraataqué yo.

—Estúpida—Me insulto él.

—Pervertido—Insulté yo. Terminamos de pie mientras nos gritábamos. Aunque claro, siempre midiendo nuestros "insultos", si esto hubiera pasado fuera del recinto escolar habría sido distinto.

— ¡Basta!—Snow se puso en pie, salté por su grito y me senté instantáneamente al igual que Haymitch—Señorita Trinket…—Comenzó el director, carraspeó incomodo y supe que no era una buena señal—Katniss Abernathy dijo que su hermano—Señaló a Haymitch con la cabeza—Habló mal de su madre ¿Es cierto eso?—Aparté la vista hacía la ventana y suspiré suavemente. La punzada acostumbrada en mi pecho cuando se mencionaba a Mags no se hizo esperar. Más no quería remover más en el tema y sin saber por qué negué con la cabeza.

—No, él no dijo nada de Mags—Mentí. Noté como a mi lado, Haymitch se tensaba y respiraba profundamente. Seguro estaba aliviado por mi mentira. Mis ojos picaron al saber que él no se sentía ni un poco mal por el daño que me había causado. ¡Tonta Effie, por supuesto no le importa, él te odia! Me grité mentalmente.

—Muy bien—El director acarició su barbilla y clavó su mirada en la pared detrás de nosotros, pensativo. Me limité a encogerme en mi silla y esperar por el castigo.

Teníamos la ventaja de que faltaba media hora para salir de vacaciones, por lo que con un poco de suerte, el castigo se limitaría a pagar los daños. Y yo estaba pensando buscar un trabajo en cuanto llegara donde mis abuelos, así que podría reponer el gasto que hiciera Woof. Me sentí mejor con este pensamiento. Haymitch me lanzaba miradas de soslayo. Volví mi rostro hacía el otro lado, no quería ni verlo. Yo también lo odiaba.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos asesinos contra Abernathy. La joven secretaria del director entró a la habitación.

—Señor, ya están aquí—El director asintió y su rostro adoptó la sonrisita cordial que usaba para recibir a nuestros padres, y que desaparecía de su rostro al instante que estaba sólo con los alumnos.

¡Un momento! ¿Sonrisita para los padres? Alarmada observé a Haymitch significativamente, pero claro, él estúpido estaba más ocupado en mirarle el escote a la secretaria. Rodé los ojos y bufé exasperada. ¿Ya dije que lo odiaba?

Y entonces entraron. Woof y Beetee. El rostro serio de mi padre fue preludio de tormenta segura. Beetee Abernathy inclinó su cabeza y se acercó al director para estrechar su mano.

—Me alegro que vinieran tan pronto, tomen asiento por favor—Los ojos de Haymitch pasaban incrédulos desde Beetee -su padre- hasta Woof y después finalmente se posaban en mí y si no hubiéramos estado en semejante lió, me habría reído de su cara de niñito asustado.

—Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó en un susurro airado a Beetee, que se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. Haymitch tragó en grueso. Woof a mi lado ni si quiera me miró. Me dolió la nota de decepción que capté en el rostro de mi progenitor. Prefería que me gritara y castigara en mi habitación. Pero verlo triste era algo que jamás había podido soportar.

—Señor Trinket, por teléfono dijo que tenía una proposición sobre el castigo para los chicos—Me tensé y observé a mi padre como si tuviera tres cabezas. ¿Castigo? ¿Proposición? ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?!

—Sí—Woof me observó y una sonrisita maligna apareció detrás de su poblado bigote. Después los ojos marrones de mi padre encontraron los grises de Beetee Abernathy. Los dos se sonrieron cómplices y mi padre continuó con su "proposición"—Ya que las vacaciones están tan cerca y el instituto no se podrá hacer cargo del castigo, aquí Beetee y yo llegamos a la perfecta solución—Miré a Haymitch por debajo de mis pestañas tratando de saber qué pensaba él de todo esto. Su expresión era un espejo de la mía, terror, incredulidad y sorpresa.

— ¿Y bien?—Alentó el director que parecía un niño en el día de navidad por nuestra próxima tortura.

—Pasarán las vacaciones juntos, en la granja de mis padres—Salté de la silla como si tuviera un resorte en mi trasero.

— ¿Qué? ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Papá!—Haymitch comenzó a gritar como un histérico a la vez que yo le chillaba a mi padre.

— ¡Papá él no puede venir, arruinará mis vacaciones! ¡Puede incluso que maté a la abuela a disgustos! ¡Es un patán! ¡No puedes hacerme esto, por favor papá!—No estaba siendo coherente, pero me daba igual. ¡Mi padre no podía ser tan cruel conmigo! ¡No podía! Eran mis malditas vacaciones, las que esperaba todo el año con ansias.

— ¡Me escaparé de casa, robaré tus tarjetas de crédito y compraré un yate para huir! ¡Quemaré tu coche! ¡Me haré un tatuaje!—Haymitch optó por las amenazas, Beetee lo miraba divertido. El señor Abernathy se cruzó de piernas y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca. Parecía encantado con los berridos de su hijo, Woof por su parte miraba sus uñas y a mí sin ningún interés.

Quise tirarme al suelo y pegar patadas como una niña pequeña, más obviamente no lo hice. Preferí hacerme la madura, me senté y dejé que fuera Haymitch el que demostrara su inmadurez. Estaba segura de que él jamás accedería a pasar las vacaciones entre vacas, caballos y fiestas _country_. Haymitch y yo nos odiábamos tanto, que si yo decía que sí aceptaba, él no aceptaría jamás. Por lo que puse en marcha mi plan de emergencia.

—Creo…creo que estoy de acuerdo—Murmuré haciéndome la resignada y madura hija que todo padre quiere tener. Suspiré teatralmente y observé a Haymitch con inocencia—Haymitch no será tan malo. Podremos montar a caballo y cuidar de las gallinas de mi abuela. Es divertido cuando te acostumbras al olor—Me encogí de hombros y disfruté de la cara de pánico que puso Abernathy.

— ¿Gallinas?—Musitó con voz aguda—Papá por favor…—Rogó una y otra vez, dejando las amenazas de lado para pasar a las promesas—No volveré a meterme en líos, te lo juro. Lavaré tu coche y limpiaré mi habitación todos los días y…—Continuó con sus suplicas, Woof me miraba con la ceja enarcada, me sonrojé, sabía que mi padre sospechaba de mí y mi "madurez" repentina.

—Irás a _Annetta South _con Effie y es mi última palabra—Beetee se puso en pie y se enfrascó en una conversación sobre el pueblo de mis abuelos con Woof y el director. ¡Malditos padres traidores! Haymitch se acercó rápidamente a mí y tomándome del brazo, me arrastró hasta una esquina del despacho.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Trinket? ¿Te volviste loca?—Inquirió tan enfadado que las aletas de su nariz se movieron con cada palabra.

—No, sólo me conformo—Me encogí de hombros y él se apretó el puente de la nariz, quise torturarlo un poquito más— Abernathy ¿No lo entiendes? Igualmente yo pasaré mis vacaciones donde quiero…Tú eres el único que sale perdiendo—Mentí, la idea de tenerlo casi tres meses viviendo en la misma casa que yo, me aterraba y molestaba por partes iguales.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo me mantendré calladito y al margen?—Soltó una carcajada donde el humor, brilló por su ausencia y me observó intensamente—Si me envían a ese maldito pueblo, haré de tu vida un infierno Trinksy, te lo juro—Amenazó. Gemí mentalmente, sabía que él era capaz de eso y de más. Lo único que me consolaba era que él estaría en mi territorio, donde yo conocía todo y él nada. Con un poco más de valentía volví a la carga.

—No te tengo miedo Abernathy —Arrastré las palabras de forma amenazante, aunque él se limitó a reírse de mí.

—Muy bien, tú lo has querido—Para mí sorpresa, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y nos giró hacía nuestros padres y el director, que estaban partiéndose de risa por algún comentario que no escuchamos—Beetee—Llamó Haymitch, traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero él me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Una especie de cosquilleo se extendió por mi piel haciéndome estremecer. Su olor a ropa limpia y loción de afeitar se coló por mi nariz embotando mis sentidos, me sentí enferma y con ganas de aspirar cada partícula de su exquisito aroma. Sin embargo sus palabras me sacaron de mi trance—Effie y yo decidimos que lo mejor será cumplir con el castigo. Quizás incluso sea divertido ¿Verdad Eff?—Acercó mi cuerpo al suyo, nuestros costados se chocaron, me sonrió de lado y me guiñó un ojo.

Entonces lo supe. Mi plan no había funcionado y Haymitch Abernathy haría de mi verano un infierno.

* * *

***Trinksy: Es una mezcla entre Trinket -el apellido de Effie- y Clumsy -torpe en ingles-.**

* * *

Tengo prisa así que será breve.

A pesar de que no parece tener mucho éxito la historia voy a continuarla, a mi me gusta y punto. Gracias a todos los que la habéis leído, habéis comentado y la seguís, se agradece muchísimo.

Bueno, esta es la situación actual de los protas, un poco fuerte, ¿no? A ver qué tal resulta eso de pasar el verano juntos…

Un beso enorme y mil gracias.

**Effie.**


	3. Humillación familiar

Como siempre, gracias a la fantástica autora Nhessa por dejarme adaptar esta fantástica historia y la de "El Pacto".

* * *

**ADAPTACIÓN de Nhessa/AU:** -Haymitch llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y me plantó un beso. ¡En la boca!- Más las consecuencias fueron funestas. De ser amigos pasaron a odiarse intensamente. ¿Podrán unas vacaciones juntos limar asperezas o estallará el caos? **H&E, P&K, M&G**

* * *

Dedicado como siempre a mis amores, los cuales me hacen feliz.

* * *

Bueno, sin más dilación os dejo de disfrutéis de esta historia y espero vuestra opinión, sin todos vosotros esto no sería posible. Gracias y Felices fiestas.

* * *

**Mi dulce Némesis**

**Cap 3:**

Humillación familiar.

**Effie POV:**

Después de la charla con el director, y la sonrisa triunfal de Abernathy que tuve que soportar durante todo el rato que estuvimos en el instituto, las vacaciones comenzaron oficialmente. Gemí, era el primer año que odiaba que el verano llegara.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me negué a salir o hablar con mi traidor padre. Katniss y Glimmer llamaron varias veces, más no estaba de humor para salir con ellas. ¡Estaba tan frustrada!

Abrí el cajón de mi mesilla de noche y saqué mis boletos de avión. En tres días más comenzaría mi tortura personal. Fulminé los billetes con la mirada como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de todo.

Las vacaciones -usualmente- me sabían a mosto de uva casero, me olían a tierra húmeda y a campo, me recordaban a la dulce voz con acento sureño de mi abuela y al sonido de succión que hacían las botas de mi abuelo por las mañanas. Este año, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era las humillaciones a las que Abernathy me iba a someter. Arrojé los billetes de avión de regreso al cajón y saqué mi vieja maleta que estaba debajo de mi cama.

Sólo tuve que quitarle el poco polvo que había acumulado para que volviera a verse decente. Al abrirla, encontré mi viejo sombrero marrón desgastado y sonreí con añoranza.

La gente en _Annetta South _solía vestir con botas, pantalón vaquero, sombreros y camisas de franela, vestimentas que hasta ahora, me parecía geniales. Pero ¿Cuántas risas le provocaría a Abernathy el verme vestida como toda una ranchera? Ya me lo podía imaginar revolcado en el suelo por las carcajadas. Me enojé conmigo misma por estos pensamientos. ¡¿Qué me importaba a mí lo que pensara Abernathy?! Nada, absolutamente nada.

Terminé decidida a que él no podría arruinar mis vacaciones. No, yo no lo permitiría. Aún así, no pensaba hablar con Woof hasta que no estuviera canoso y con bastón. Para matar el tiempo, comencé a ordenar mi habitación. Saqué todos los artilugios de limpieza y empecé por arreglar mi armario.

Después de descolgar toda mi ropa y limpiarlo a conciencia, volví a ordenarla y subiéndome a una silla, abrí el compartimiento superior. Ahí solía guardar las cosas que ya no usaba, como zapatos antiguos, mi vieja colección de _comics _y algunos libros. Pero al revisar, una caja de zapatos llamó mi atención. La saqué con el ceño fruncido, no recordaba esa caja.

Soplé el polvo y la abrí para encontrarme algo que me hizo sonreír.

Allí estaban los dibujos que mis amigas y yo hacíamos de pequeñas. Una baraja de cartas de _"Las súper nenas_" que Katniss me había regalado y mis viejos coleteros con figuras de osos. Lo saqué y lo observé todo con una sonrisa, cuando iba a guardarlo de nuevo una fotografía llena de polvo llamó mi atención. Éramos Haymitch y yo…Suspiré pesadamente. Al pie de la foto había una dedicatoria hecha por él mismo con letra infantil.

_Haymitch y Effie. Los mejores amigos. 05-01-2003._

Recordaba a la perfección ese día, ya que era del cumpleaños número diez de Marvel Quaid y nos había invitado a todos a su fiesta. Wiress -la madre de Haymitch y Katniss- nos sacó una foto mientras comíamos la tarta y Abernathy que se percató, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y sonrió al objetivo, mientras que yo, sonrojada, lo miraba a él.

Volví a suspirar. ¿Qué había pasado con ese Haymitch tierno y dulce que fue mi mejor amigo? ¡Oh sí! Yo sabía qué había pasado con él. San Valentín el maldito arruinó nuestra amistad, con la ayuda de Seneca Crane, por supuesto.

Guardé la foto con prisas, no tenía por qué pensar en eso. Fue él quien me desechó después de dejar que todo el colegio se burlara de mí, fue él quien comenzó a insultarme y a tratarme como basura. Fue Haymitch… Siempre era Haymitch.

Unas horas más tarde, Katniss y Glimmer se presentaron en mi casa y no admitieron un no por respuesta. Así que me dejé llevar. Fuimos al cine y comimos pizza. A la hora de despedirnos llegaron las lágrimas.

—Las extrañaré tanto—Katniss nos abrazó a Glimm y a mí despidiéndose. Su vuelo saldría al día siguiente y no la volveríamos a ver hasta el comienzo del próximo año escolar.

—También te extrañaremos Kat—Dije, a lo que Glimm asintió con los ojos brillantes. Todos los años era igual para nosotras. Pasábamos media hora abrazándonos, lloriqueando y comunicándonos cuánto nos extrañaríamos durante los dos meses y medio de vacaciones. El teléfono de Glimmer sonó y ella se separó con una mueca al ver que eran sus padres, una vez solas, Katniss me observó con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—Effie sé que estás enfadada por tener que pasar las vacaciones con el estúpido de mi hermano—Asentí y bufé, no tenía ganas de hablar de eso y ella lo sabía—Pero debo pedirte algo—Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y clavó sus ojos en los míos—No te dejes engañar por la máscara que Haymitch lleva puesta, Effius. Porque no es más que eso, un escudo—Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para replicar—No Effius, enserio. Sé que Haymitch no tiene excusas para cómo se ha comportado contigo todos estos años pero…—La corté no quería volver a escuchar su discurso basado en que su hermano era bueno y que en realidad me trataba así porque no sabía cómo expresar sus "sentimientos" hacía mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Kat, ya lo hablamos. Él me odia, yo lo odio y eso no cambiará. Punto—Aseguré. Haymitch Abernathy era un patán y eso no cambiaría. A él le gustaba ser así.

—Mis padres sacaron boletos para mañana—Glimmer sonrió radiante, tenía muchas ganas de estar con su hermano. Katniss y yo la felicitamos por la buena noticia.

Nos terminamos de despedir y media hora después entré a mi casa. Woof estaba desparramado en el sofá viendo un partido, en cuanto entré me observó de reojo.

— ¿Qué vamos a cenar?—Preguntó cauteloso. Sonreí triunfal. ¡Oh dulce venganza!

—Yo tomaré cereal, así que no sé—Sacudí mi melena con despreocupación—Pide una pizza o algo. Buenas noches— ¡Ja! ¡Toma eso padre traidor! Sabía de sobra que Woof adoraba mi comida. Así que como venganza no le cocinaría nada durante los dos días que me quedaban en casa. Era una venganza patética, pero era mi padre, tampoco podía hacer más sin salir con un castigo monumental. Me serví un poco de cereal con leche y me fui a mi habitación.

El día siguiente amaneció tan nublado como mi humor. Después de despedir- de nuevo- a las chicas, preparé mi maleta y dejé la casa ordenada, además de hacer las compras para Woof y dejarle algunos platos congelados para que pudiera comer los días que no fuera a la casa de Leeg. Llamé a mi abuela para avisarle de la hora de llegada y del visitante no deseado que llevaría conmigo. Ella ajena a mis pesares se mostró encantada por tener al estúpido de Abernathy en casa.

Esa noche me dormí temprano ya que el vuelo salía a las siete de la mañana.

Y al despertar a la mañana siguiente volví a sentirme mal. Mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado y no tenía ganas de sacar mi cabeza de entre las almohadas. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan rápido cuando yo, lo único que deseaba es que se congelara por un par de siglos?

Después de tomar mi desayuno y bañarme dejé mi maleta en el porche, afuera aún estaba oscuro y se podían ver algunas estrellas. Frotándome las manos para entrar en calor volví dentro e hice mi cama.

Wof caminaba por el salón de un lado a otro, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que él estaba un poco triste por separarse de mí. Bajé las escaleras despacio y le sonreí.

—Vamos papá, sólo son dos meses—Lo alenté. Él asintió fingiendo despreocupación.

Me acompañó a la salida y cargó mis maletas en la patrulla. Beetee y Woof habían decidido que el primero nos llevara al aeropuerto, así que tendría que soportar el viaje hasta el Capitolio con Abernathy. ¡Genial! Mi infierno personal comenzaría antes de lo previsto.

Al llegar a casa de los Abernathy, Woof me abrazó y me deseó suerte, después -alegando que llegaría tarde a trabajar, aunque yo sabía que estaba evitando soltar algunas lagrimitas- se marchó. Toqué el timbre mientras observaba mi reloj de muñeca. Una sonriente Wiress abrió, me abrazó suavemente y fue a buscar a "sus chicos" como ella los llamaba.

Esperé paciente recostada en el _Mercedes _de Beetee.

—Buenos días, Effie ¿Lista para salir?—Me preguntó el patriarca Abernathy, con esa sonrisa amable tan característica en él. Simplemente asentí y entré al asiento del copiloto. Estaba curioseando los _CD's_ de Beetee cuando escuché la amable -véase el sarcasmo- voz de Haymitch increpándole a su progenitor.

—… ¡Y encima ella viaja en el asiento del copiloto!—Alcancé a escuchar. Rodé los ojos, era tan típico de él querer discutir por cada nimiedad que se presentara.

—Compórtate como un caballero y deja de patalear como un bebé—Lo regañó Beetee. Escuché un bufido y un golpe, después la puerta del asiento trasero se abrió de un tirón.

—Buenos días, Abernathy ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Bien?—Inquirí con sorna. Regodearme en su miseria era lo único que me hacía sentir mejor. Infantil, lo sé, pero me importaba un pepino.

— ¿Dormir? ¿Quién te dijo que anoche me dediqué a "dormir"?—Hizo las comillas con los dedos y sonrió de lado—El hecho de que tú no tengas vida sexual no quiere decir que los demás seamos iguales, Trinksy—Bufé y lo ignoré. Tenía que admitir que el chico era inteligente y audaz. Más por el último tiempo sus comentarios sólo se basaban en tres aspectos de la vida. Sexo, mujeres y lo fea y poca cosa que me encontraba. Se le estaban terminando las ideas.

Beetee ingresó al auto y por un rato nos mantuvimos en silencio. Luchaba contra mis parpados para no quedarme dormida. Y lo conseguí, sobre todo porque el conductor decidió colocar un CD de música _Country_ que hizo que Haymitch refunfuñara todo el trayecto. A la mitad del camino entre el Distrito 12 y el Capitolio, hicimos una parada para poner combustible al coche. La gasolinera estaba vacía, por lo que, sabiendo que no tendría mucho tiempo para estirar las piernas. Aproveché y salí del auto para caminar un poco.

Me acerqué a la vitrina de la tienda y ojeé las revistas que exponían. Al darme cuenta que casi todas eran para hombres me alejé de allí y me dediqué a elegir los dulces que compraría.

Pagué y salí para volver a la carretera. Beetee aún no había regresado, me metí en el auto y recosté mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. No supe cuándo me quedé dormida, ya que fue el mismo Beetee el que me despertó al llegar al aeropuerto.

—Vamos Effie, ya llegamos—Abrí los ojos y asentí desperezándome. Cargamos las maletas y comenzamos a caminar hacia la zona de facturación.

—Roncas como un camionero Trinket—Fue el amable comentario de Haymitch mientras registrábamos nuestros bolsos.

—Yo no ronco—Murmuré con hastío.

—Sí, lo haces—Contraatacó. Rodé los ojos y lo ignoré, no tenía ganas de entrar en una discusión donde los dos terminaríamos insultándonos y haciendo un escándalo.

Beetee nos dejó en la zona de embarque y tras advertirle a Haymitch que si se comportaba mal lo enviaría a una escuela militar, se despidió de nosotros y se marchó. El saber que estaba sola con Haymitch me puso un poco nerviosa. Él parecía tranquilo, más el continuo movimiento de su pie contra el suelo lo delataba. En cuanto anunciaron que podíamos ingresar al avión nos levantamos desesperados por romper la tensión.

— ¡Mi asiento es el veinte, así que la ventana es mía!—Señalé el número de mi billete.

—Me da igual, no me pienso mover de aquí—Apostilló él acomodándose contra el cristal.

—Te odio ¿Sabes?— ¡Estaba tan cansada de él y sus estupideces! Ahora dudaba seriamente poder pasar las vacaciones a su lado sin terminar asesinándolo. Él y yo simplemente no funcionábamos juntos. Suspiré y me senté sin más. Me dediqué a ignorarlo por el bien de mi salud mental. Me acurruqué contra el asiento y me dormí. El sueño era lo único que me abstraía de mi horrible situación.

Escuchaba una voz lejana llamándome, pero yo estaba demasiado a gusto como para hacerle caso. "La voz" insistió e incluso sentí un tirón brusco en mi hombro. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Haymitch a pocos centímetros del mío. Me tensé, él me miraba fijamente de una forma extraña que me ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué...qué haces?—Tartamudeé con voz chillona.

La lengua de Haymitch salió de entre sus labios para lamer suavemente su labio inferior. Me estremecí. ¿Acaso él, me iba a…Me iba a besar? Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, entonces Haymitch sonrió de lado y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Tú qué crees?—Preguntó con burla—Te despierto porque estamos llegando Trinksy—Rodó sus ojos y se separó de mí. Sin saber por qué, me enfadé por sus palabras. No era como si yo quisiera que el estúpido me besara…No, no era eso. Sus carcajadas me sacaron de mi divagación— ¿Creías que te besaría verdad?—Un delatador sonrojo inundó mis mejillas. Me negué a mirarlo pero sus carcajadas burlonas y sus palabras venenosas continuaron saliendo de sus labios—Vaya, vaya Trinket, parece que no eres tan inmune a mis encantos como aseguras—Sin pensarlo dos veces golpeé su brazo con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Malditos sonrojos delatores, maldito Haymitch y maldita yo por quedar siempre en ridículo!

Y es que no podía negar que Haymitch Abernathy era guapo, más que guapo, era un bombón, pero su arrogancia, su ego de dos toneladas y su lengua viperina, opacaban el efecto que tenía su belleza. En el instituto tenía a casi a todas las chicas babeando por él. Y claro, Haymitch se aprovechaba de ello. Por eso mismo, aunque él y yo no nos odiáramos y él fuera el último hombre de la tierra, jamás de los jamases estaría con Abernathy.

La voz de una de las azafatas pidió que nos abrocháramos los cinturones para el aterrizaje. Un par de sacudidas después, estábamos a punto de bajar del avión.

— Abernathy te lo advierto, mis abuelos son personas mayores y conservadoras, no quiero escuchar ninguno de tus comentarios pervertidos delante de ellos…—Advertí antes de que fuera tarde y mi abuela sufriera un ataque cardiaco por su libertinaje. Esperé varias respuestas mordaces, incluso alguna alusión a mi poca vida sexual. Pero nada de eso llegó. Me giré para mirarlo y no lo encontré. Giré mi cabeza de un lado a otro. ¡¿Dónde mierda se había metido?! Pensé. Entonces lo vi. Haymitch tenía su brazo apoyado al lado de la cabeza de una de las azafatas, le sonreía con coquetería y ella se mordía el labio inferior, provocándolo.

Puse las manos en jarras y esperé a que volviera. Tenía ganas de golpear su duro trasero hasta hartarme. Después de unos minutos lo vi caminar hacia mí con una sonrisa triunfadora y un papelito en la mano. Apreté los puños.

— ¿No puedes mantener tus pantalones en su sitio al menos por unas horas?—Escupí con todo el veneno que pude.

—Puedo, pero no me da la gana—Se encogió de hombros y sin esperarme continuó caminando hacia la zona donde retiraríamos las maletas; caminé detrás de él pisando fuerte.

Retiramos nuestro equipaje y nos dirigimos hacia donde mis abuelos nos estarían esperando. Mi humor mejoró rápidamente mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

— ¡Abuela!—Chillé al encontrarla por fin. Mi abuela Annie, la madre de mi padre me sonrió. Su familiar rostro varios tonos más bronceados que el mío y sus cálidos ojos marrones me dieron la bienvenida. Olvidando mi maleta corrí a abrazarla.

—Hola mi niña—Aspiré con ganas el olor a jabón y a mar tan característico de ella. Me hizo sentir en casa. Busqué a mi abuelo con la mirada, más no lo encontré. Adivinando mis pensamientos mi abuela habló—El viejo se quedó en la granja. Una vaca se puso de parto hace un par de horas—Explicó, asentí entendiendo— ¡Oh! ¿Eres Haymitch?—Giré la cabeza. Abernathy sonreía brillantemente a mi abuela. Se abrazaron suavemente y ella lo despeinó con cariño. Me reí entre dientes, Haymitch odiaba que tocaran su cabello—La última vez que te vi eras así de pequeño—Acentuó sus palabras con un gesto de su arrugada mano, Haymitch volvió a sonreír.

—Me alegro de verla señora Annie—Rodé los ojos cuando se comportó como el caballero que no era y besó la mano de mi abuela. Ella se sonrojó -ya sabía de dónde había sacado yo el poder para que mi cara se pusiera como una bombilla tan fácilmente- y nos guió a través del gentío hacía la salida.

En el coche nos contó sobre la granja. Habían comprado nuevos animales con el dinero de la cosecha de ese año. Además de que las dos yeguas que habían adquirido hacía un año parieron y ahora tenían cuatro caballos jóvenes en el establo. Las cosas en _Annetta South _no parecían haber cambiado demasiado en el último año.

— ¡Casi me olvidaba! Eff, ¿A que no sabes quién pasará las vacaciones en el pueblo?—Negué entusiasmada y mi abuela continuó—Cinna y Portia Mética ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?— ¡Wow! ¿Cómo no recordarlos? Pensé. Ellos habían pasado conmigo cada verano de mi infancia. Más cuando cumplí los doce años y volví ese verano, mi abuela me informó que ellos no volverían más. Sus padres se habían divorciado y la madre de Cinna y Portia los había llevado a vivir a Italia con su familia. Darius, el padre de los gemelos, se quedó en el rancho. Aún recordaba lo triste que me puse al saber que mis amigos no volverían.

— ¿Enserio? Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que los vi…—Susurré pérdida en mis recuerdos. Haymitch rompió el momentáneo silencio.

— ¿Quién son?—Preguntó. Mi abuela rió pícara. ¡Oh, no! Dios mío que no lo diga, que no lo diga…Rogué mentalmente.

—Son unos amigos que Effie tenía cuando era más pequeña. Los hijos de un amigo de su abuelo—Mi abuela, ajena al pánico que yo estaba experimentando me dio un codazo juguetón y continuó su cháchara—Eff y el niño Cinna eran novios—Rió escandalosamente, me sonrojé—Mi nieta solía escaparse por las noches para ir con el chico al lago—Bueno eso no era tan malo, pensé. Podría haber contado algo peor—Effie ¿Te acuerdas cuando corríais desnudos detrás de los carneros?—Como eso, por ejemplo. Mi abuela reía como una demente. Observé a Haymitch de reojo, mal movimiento. Haymitch tenía una sonrisita maligna jugando en sus labios. Gemí interiormente.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Con lo correcta y tranquila que es su nieta—Soltó dándole alas a mi abuela. ¡Joder! ¿Todos los adultos disfrutaban dejándome en ridículo o sólo eran los de mi familia? Porque sólo por haberme cambiado los pañales cuando era bebé, no les daba derecho de tirarle mis trapos sucios a la cara a mi peor enemigo.

—Oh eso es ahora que creció y se convirtió en una señorita—Siguió mi abuela—Cuando era pequeña era toda una traviesa. Aún recuerdo cuando ella y Portia le robaron la dentadura postiza a la señora Coin, que en paz descanse— ¡Tierra trágame, ahora! No me hubiera importado que mi abuela contara esas historias a otra persona. Pero era Haymitch Abernathy el que estaba escuchando. Y eso sería mi ruina—…Y claro, el ganso terminó persiguiéndolas por todo el rancho y mi marido tuvo que salir con la manguera para espantarlo— Haymitch se echó a reír, seguramente imaginando al ganso asesino persiguiéndome.

Ya recordaba esa historia. Portia y yo habíamos pensando que un ganso con dentadura postiza sería muy gracioso de ver. Por lo que le robamos la dentadura a la vecina y nos fuimos al estanque a buscar al animal. Pero el ganso tenía otros planes y en cuanto Portia se lanzó a agarrarlo, se puso agresivo y nos persiguió por todo el lugar.

Por suerte llegamos a la granja. Mi abuela dejó mi humillación para otro rato y Haymitch, muy ufano, ingresó detrás de ella sonriéndome burlón.

En cuanto entré, la voz de mi abuelo resonó por toda la casa.

— ¡Palomita!—Oh dios…A partir de ahora sería la palomita nudista, ladrona de dentaduras postizas.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, ya han llegado al pueblo y ya conocemos a la loca de la abuela de Effie, ¡y no es nada más y nada menos que Annie! ¿Os lo esperábais? He decidido cambiar los personajes y me parece bastante divertido como quedan. ¿Os imagináis quién es el abuelo... no? MUAJAJAJA No podía dejarles fuera de la historia, ya verés más adelante, creo que Annie os va a encantar.

Y bueno, Haymitch y Effie.. como siempre, muchas burlas y peleas aunque... ¿y ese momento del avión?

Un beso enorme, mil gracias por todo y espero que os guste y disfrutéis.

Os quiero preciosos!

**Effie**.


	4. Braguitas anti-líbido y paseos a caballo

Como siempre, gracias a la fantástica autora Nhessa por dejarme adaptar esta fantástica historia y la de "El Pacto".

* * *

Dedicado como siempre a mis amores, los cuales me hacen feliz. Sin más dilación os dejo de disfrutéis de esta historia y espero vuestra opinión, sin todos vosotros esto no sería posible.

* * *

**Mi dulce Némesis**

**ADAPTACIÓN de Nhessa/AU:** -Haymitch llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y me plantó un beso. ¡En la boca!- Más las consecuencias fueron funestas. De ser amigos pasaron a odiarse intensamente. ¿Podrán unas vacaciones juntos limar asperezas o estallará el caos? **H&E, P&K, M&G**

* * *

**Cap 4:**

_Braguitas anti-libido y paseos a caballo._

**Effie POV:**

Mi abuelo, vestido con tu habitual peto vaquero y sus botas negras de plástico caminó hacia nosotros y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

— ¡Has crecido tanto!—Susurró con voz pastosa. Sonreí y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su abrazo. Mis abuelos eran las personas más cariñosas que había conocido. Sin embargo Woof parecía no haber heredado ese aspecto de sus padres. Mi abuelo me apartó para observarme mejor. Sonrió abiertamente en aprobación y después rodeando mis hombros se giró para saludar a Haymitch—Bienvenido a _Annetta South_ chico—Sin soltarme aún palmeó su espalda fraternalmente. Abernathy aplacó el gesto de dolor con una sonrisa. Sí, mi abuelo seguía siendo un rudo hombre de campo.

—Gracias por dejarme pasar las vacaciones aquí— Abernathy haciendo cumplidos me parecía tan extraño. Aunque claro, no podía negar que era encantador. No conmigo, por supuesto.

—No es nada mi niño—Mi abuela le apretó las mejillas como solía hacerme a mí. Gesto que yo odiaba y por la cara de Haymitch, él también—Vayan a dejar las maletas arriba mientras les preparo algo para comer—Asentí y cargando mis escasos bolsos guié a Abernathy escaleras arriba. Escuché risitas ahogadas por parte de mis abuelos, rodé los ojos con hastío. Yo sabía que ellos iban a pensar mal de la "relación" -o la no relación realmente- que mantenía con Haymitch.

—Bien, este es mi cuarto—Le mostré a Abernathy abriendo la puerta de la primera habitación a la derecha. El olor a pintura fresca invadió mis fosas nasales. Además de la nueva y bonita capa de pintura rosa, la habitación seguía igual que cuando la dejé. Un pequeño armario a la izquierda, la vieja cama debajo de la ventana con cortinas fucsias y la mesita de noche con una lámpara negra de pie.

— ¿Es una invitación?—Ignoré su comentario y sus movimientos sugestivos de cejas. Cerré la puerta y caminando unos pasos más, llegamos al cuarto de invitados. Abrí la puerta y Haymitch entró observando su alrededor fijamente. La habitación era parecida a la mía, aunque las paredes eran Azules al igual que las cortinas y en la mesita de noche, no había lámpara.

— Abernathy tenemos que hablar—Sin pedirle invitación me senté en la que sería su cama y me crucé de piernas al estilo indio.

Él me observó con una ceja enarcada.

—Tú dirás—Contestó cauteloso.

—Está más que claro que tú y yo no nos soportamos—Comencé, él asintió titubeante—Pero ya que estamos en vacaciones y nadie puede reírse de tus comentarios jocosos y fuera de lugar…—Haymitch bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Lo volví a ignorar—Pensé que podríamos hacer las cosas más fáciles—Terminé rogando porque entendiera la indirecta. Mi orgullo no me dejaba pronunciar la palabra tregua, era demasiado. Sobre todo porque seguía pensando firmemente, que toda la culpa de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, era de él.

— ¿Una tregua?—Bueno, él lo había dicho, yo no. Asentí con algo de esperanza. Quizás mis vacaciones podrían seguir siendo tan deliciosas como las anteriores—No sé…—Acarició su barbilla haciendo que yo entrecerrara los ojos. ¿¡Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo más difícil!?— ¿Qué gano yo?—Me puse en pie y negué incrédula con la cabeza.

— ¿Es que acaso no quieres tener unas buenas vacaciones? ¡Eso es lo que ganaríamos los dos!—Expliqué irritada. Abernathy sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

—Enserio Trinksy mira a tú alrededor—Señaló la habitación con la palma hacía arriba—No son las vacaciones que yo deseaba, por si no lo habías notado. Además molestarte es bastante divertido—Lo miré con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Su sonrisa creció. Exasperada di una patada en el suelo y salí de allí azotando la puerta. Me encerré en mi habitación y comencé a deshacer mi maleta con ira.

Mientras guardaba mi ropa interior en los cajones mascullaba insultos entre dientes. Estaba muy enfadada. ¿Quién se creía que era? Oh claro, para él era genial burlarse de mí, insultarme y ponerme en ridículo. Realmente ¿Cuánto me odiaba Haymitch? Pensé mientras separaba la ropa interior y la doblaba a conciencia. Para mí no era lógica la forma en la que actuaba, porque seamos sinceros, cuando una persona te cae mal, la ignoras. Sí, a veces puedes tener pequeñas discusiones e incluso intercambio de insultos. Pero ¿Cuál es el límite? Abernathy parecía más obsesionado que molesto conmigo. Deseché esa idea al instante. ¿Obsesionado? Eso era patético. Aún así no encontraba alguna razón lógica para su comportamiento. ¿Por qué no se limitaba a hacer como si yo no existiera? Era más fácil que gastar energías en pensar formas de ponerme en ridículo ¿No?

Escuché una risita ahogada detrás de mí. Me giré rápidamente para encontrarme al dueño de mis divagaciones delante de mí. Y eso no era lo peor, entre sus manos estaban mis braguitas con dibujos de globos rosas. Me sonrojé furiosamente y di un paso adelante para quitárselas, pero él fue más rápido.

— ¡Dámelas!—Pedí saltando ridículamente para tratar de arrebatárselas. Abernathy usaba su altura para mantenerlas lejos de mi alcance.

—Trinksy tu ropa interior mataría la libido de un marinero ansioso—Haymitch reía a carcajadas, podía sentir el movimiento de su pecho cuando chocaba contra el mío. Harta de saltar y humillarme a mí misma, opté por lo mejor en estos casos. La violencia.

Pateé su espinilla con fuerzas y funcionó, Abernathy se encorvó para sobarse la zona adolorida, acto que aproveché para arrebatarle mis bragas.

Lo señalé con el dedo—No vuelvas a meter tus sucias manos en mi ropa interior ¿Entendido?—Amenacé. Su comportamiento estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro. Me estaba sacando de mis casillas y no respondía por las consecuencias.

— ¡Eres una salvaje Trinket!—Se quejó con cara de dolor—Y yo que venía a proponerte una tregua…—Dejó su frase inconclusa y se encogió de hombros. Antes de que pudiera controlarme lo intercepté en la puerta agarrándolo por el brazo.

—Habla—Arrastré las silabas mostrándome interesada pero sin caer en el ruego. De verdad deseaba esa tregua, así que podía comportarme civilizadamente, mientras que él también lo hiciera.

Haymitch me observó evaluativamente, como tratando de decidir si estaba bien hablar o no. Bufé exasperada y me llevé mis manos a las caderas.

—Vale—Soltó resignado. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y clavó sus intensos ojos en los míos—Me comportaré con una condición—Asentí e hice un gesto con la mano para que continuara—Me debes un favor, así que cuando necesite algo te lo pediré y tú lo harás sin rechistar—Di unos pasos por mi habitación evaluando mis opciones. Podía negarme, ya que no quería deberle nada a ese patán, pero eso sólo complicaría mi existencia. O podía aceptar y prepararme para lo que eventualmente me pidiera. Me decidí por la segunda.

—Acepto—Aseguré, Abernathy sonrió triunfal—Pero yo también pondré mis reglas—Su sonrisa se borró. Sintiéndome poderosa por unos minutos caminé hacía mi cama y me senté fingiendo pensar.

Haymitch se dedicó a mirarme de arriba abajo, más pronto que lo que había deseado continué. Su mirada siempre me había puesto nerviosa, daba la sensación de que podía desnudarte con sólo posar sus ojos azules en tu cuerpo.

—No más sobre nombres estúpidos. Nada de Trinksy—Dije de mal humor. Llevaba tantos años llamándome así que me había llegado a acostumbrar. Más no por eso me gustaba, es más odiaba ese absurdo sobre nombre infantil. Haymitch asintió en concordancia. Sonreí suavemente—Y nada de bromas ni de comentarios jocosos—Finalicé. Eso era todo. _Por ahora_, me dije.

Abernathy tras pensarlo unos momentos se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia mí dejándome algo sorprendida. Estiró su mano y sonrió brillantemente. Arrugué la frente desconfiada.

—Vamos Trinket, no muerdo—Suspiré pesadamente y acepté el estrechamiento de manos. Más en cuanto mi mano estuvo entre la suya, él de un tirón me puso en pie. Me tambaleé peligrosamente. Haymitch me sujetó y acercó su rostro al mío. ¡Oh no, otra vez no! Grité mentalmente. Porque su cercanía -por mucho que costara admitirlo- me trastornaba de una manera arrolladora. Era como sentirme bajo el hipnótico siseo de una serpiente a punto de morder. Sabes que debes apartarte, pero tus piernas no responden, tu corazón palpita atronador contra tu pecho, queriendo escapar. Mas tú sigues quieta, esperando que sus dientes se hinquen en tu piel y el veneno corra libre por tus venas—¿Puedo llamarte palomita?—Mi cerebro tardó unos largos segundos en registrar sus palabras. Sus carcajadas terminaron por espabilarme. Agité la cabeza de un lado a otro y lo fulminé con la mirada—Aunque a mí parecer eres más como una urraca, por los graznidos y eso…—Continuó mesando su barbilla cuadrada.

Una sonrisa involuntaria nació en mis labios. Él maldito podía ser gracioso cuando se lo proponía. Reaccioné rápidamente y golpeé suavemente su brazo.

—Cállate—Bromeé. Abernathy nunca iba a cambiar, pero podía acostumbrarme a sus pequeñas bromas. Sólo cuando mi vida sexual no estuviera presente, claro.

Haymitch soltó una carcajada real. Una de esas que nacen involuntariamente y que tan difíciles eran escuchar de él. Una sensación extraña palpitó en mi vientre con ese sonido. Pequeños cosquilleos se extendieron desde el comienzo de mis dedos hasta el último de mis cabellos. Y aunque fue agradable, gritaba peligro. Me separé adoptando una expresión neutral y sin saber qué decir. Por suerte, la dulce voz de mi abuela nos llamó a comer.

Bajé encaminando la marcha. Las escaleras de madera oscura crujieron bajo nuestro peso. El salón de mis abuelos era acogedor y cálido a la vista. Las paredes estaban forradas de papel color tierra claro y debajo de los dos grandes sofás con estampado de flores, las alfombras contrastaban con los colores ocres y tierra de los adornos. Varios cuadros de paisajes, hechos a mano por mi abuela, colgaba de las paredes. Y la chimenea en la pared frontal le daba un aire rustico a la vivienda. En el lado derecho del salón nacía un arco que dejaba ver la cocina de mármol y madera. Abernathy se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales y comenzó una trivial charla con mi abuelo Finnick.

Yo preferí ayudar a mi abuela Annie en la cocina. Sin esperar instrucciones, corté el pan en rebanadas y troceé las verduras para la salsa picante especial de mi familia. Mientras que ella al ritmo de una canción que sonaba en la radio asaba la carne y doraba las patatas.

—Después de comer podrías enseñarle la granja a tu _amigo_—Comentó casualmente mi abuela. Claro que la "palabra" amigo, sonó con segundas intenciones en sus labios. Solté el afilado cuchillo en el poyete de mármol y limpiándome las manos en un paño me apoyé contra el frigorífico.

— ¿Papá te contó el por qué mi _amigo_ está aquí?—Cuestioné tanteando el terreno. Mi abuela sonrió y arqueando las cejas sin mirarme, suspiró suavemente.

—Algo dijo, sí—Respondió finalmente—Pero era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara—Soltó críptica, aunque claro, yo sabía por dónde iban los tiros.

—Abuela no es lo que tú piensas. Abernathy y yo ni siquiera somos amigos—Expliqué bajando mi tono de voz. Annie se encogió de hombros mientras sazonaba las patatas con pimienta y sal.

—Yo sólo digo que lo que tiene que ser será—Bufé exasperada. ¿No entendían que él, yo y relación en la misma frase no iba a existir nunca? Mi abuela rió por mi expresión enfurruñada—Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. ¡No le repliques a tu vieja abuela!—Golpeó mi trasero juguetonamente. Me reí con ganas y volví a mi tarea con las verduras.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, dejamos los platos en la mesa y colocamos los cubiertos, vasos y demás. Haymitch y mi abuelo seguían hablando animados sobre fútbol. Mi abuela rodó los ojos al escuchar como su marido retaba a Haymitch a un par de penaltis.

Abernathy muy ufano y seguro de sí mismo aceptó. Gran error. Lo que Haymitch no sabía, era que mi abuelo no se limitaba a correr con la pelota entre los pies. No. Mi abuelo pateaba, pegaba codazos, hacía zancadillas y hasta estiraba del pelo de los demás si era necesario para ganar. El espíritu competitivo Trinket solía llamarlo.

La comida transcurrió en un ambiente agradable. Mi abuela nos preguntó sobre el Distrito 12, el colegio y los señores Abernathy, que ella había conocido hacía ya unos cinco años. Después de la deliciosa tarta de queso y frutas que comimos de postre, subimos a nuestras habitaciones para vestirnos más apropiadamente.

Me coloqué mis vaqueros más desgastados, que me quedaban algo cortos, y los tapé con las botas altas de cuero marrón que Woof me había regalado el año anterior. Una camisa blanca de manga corta y un cinturón a juego con las botas. ¡Adoraba es tipo de vestimentas! Desistí del sombrero, ya que ese día no hacía excesivo calor, pero recogí mi largo cabello rubio con mechas rosas en dos trenzas apretadas. Cuando estuve lista bajé al salón y saqué mi copia de las llaves del rancho. Un rato después Abernathy apareció con pantalón de chándal y zapatillas deportivas, blancas y de tela. No dije nada, ya se daría cuenta él solito.

— ¿Vamos?—Pregunté al percatarme de que él seguía estático, limitándose a observarme con una expresión extraña.

Asintió automáticamente y me siguió hacía la salida.

La granja estaba situada a la salida de un camino de tierra. Donde empezaban las tierras de mis abuelos. Varias hectáreas de cosechas donde predominaban el trigo y la caña de azúcar. Pero no era allí donde nos dirigiríamos. Preferí mostrarle los animales.

Podía escuchar los pasos acompasados de Haymitch detrás de mí. Al llegar al pequeño establo me giré y le sonreí. No lo admitiría, pero estar a las buenas con él, podía llegar a ser realmente agradable.

Abrí el gigantesco y oxidado candado y apartándome lo dejé pasar primero. Los cuatro caballos y las dos yeguas emitieron sonidos nerviosos por nuestra llegada. Abernathy se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de los animales. Me acerqué a una de las yeguas y siseé tranquilizadoramente extendiendo mi mano hacía su cuello.

—Ya está, ya está. Tranquila preciosa—Acaricié el suave pelaje de Lluvia -nombre que le pusimos por el horrible temporal en el que llegó al mundo-y sonreí al notar cómo se relajaba ante mi toque. Después de unos segundos de acariciarla y tranquilizarla abrí la portezuela de madera y entré.

—Trinket…—Con un murmullo ahogado, Haymitch dio un paso adelante. Rodé los ojos y continué tocando a la yegua.

—Sólo es una yegua—Expliqué como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

— ¿Piensas sacarla?—Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia. Pero el brillito asustado de sus ojos lo delataba. Sonreí malignamente y asentí.

—Por supuesto—Y con esto, guié al animal hacía la salida. Abernathy se apartó todo lo que pudo de Lluvia cuando pasamos.

Sin dejar de acariciarla la llevé a la zona donde el socio de mi abuelo solía domar a los caballos salvajes.

Aunque Lluvia era una yegua muy mansa, le dediqué un par de largos minutos para que se tranquilizara. Le di un par de briznas de heno. Haymitch se mantuvo observándome detrás de la verja todo el tiempo. Parecía fascinado. Sonreí y sin más, la monté.

Lluvia caminó varios pasos nerviosos adelante y atrás conmigo encima. Espoleándola suavemente tomé el control de las riendas.

Montar a caballo era una sensación deliciosa, al menos para mí. El suave movimiento del lomo del animal contra mis muslos me hacía sentir con el control de la situación, poderosa. Espoleé una vez más para sentir el reconfortante viento aromático en mi rostro. Me abstraje de todo y todos. Montando no era la torpe Trinket que se tropezaba con sus propios pies, sabía cómo tomar las riendas, cómo llevar el control perfectamente. Rodeé a un suave galope la extensión de la zona. No podía parar de sonreír. Finalmente y cuando estaba frenando, escuché como detrás de mí batían las palmas. Me giré y entonces lo vi.

Cinna Mética había cambiado. Ya no era el niño delgaducho, de tez oscura y desgarbado que solía jugar conmigo en el lago. Su rostro había perdido la redondez infantil. Sus grandes y característicos ojos miel me sonreían a la par que sus finos y marcados labios. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada donde la barbilla sobresalía suavemente. Su cabello se había oscurecido con el paso de los años. Y la barba incipiente en su rostro delataba lo que yo había pensando nada más verlo. Cinna ya no era un niño. Era un atractivo hombre.

* * *

**N/A: **_Pues aquí está Cinna. Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya están en la granja. Este Capitulo es más de transición por eso es más cortito, se están acomodando, conociendo el rancho y demás._

_Gracias._

_**Effie**._


	5. Entre bóxers y gallinas

Como siempre, gracias a la fantástica autora Nhessa por dejarme adaptar esta fantástica historia y la de "El Pacto".

* * *

Dedicado como siempre a mis amores, los cuales me hacen feliz. Sin más dilación os dejo de disfrutéis de esta historia y espero vuestra opinión, sin todos vosotros esto no sería posible.

* * *

**Mi dulce Némesis**

**ADAPTACIÓN de Nhessa/AU:** -Haymitch llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y me plantó un beso. ¡En la boca!- Más las consecuencias fueron funestas. De ser amigos pasaron a odiarse intensamente. ¿Podrán unas vacaciones juntos limar asperezas o estallará el caos? **H&E, P&K, M&G**

* * *

**Cap 5: **

_Entre bóxers y gallinas._

**Effie POV:**

— ¿Cinna?—Pregunté tontamente, ya que en realidad estaba segura de que era él. Más hombre, más apetecible pero Cinna al fin y al cabo. Por respuesta recibí un característico guiño.

Sonreí brillantemente y me acerqué en busca de un abrazo. Y lo recibí, vaya que lo recibí. Su torso se pegó al mío como una segunda piel, los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron por la suave risa que emitió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo eh?—Comentó frotando su nuca con la mano. Asentí y llevé mi vista al cielo.

—Cinco años—Murmuré más para mí misma que para él.

—Estas muy…Cambiada—Devolvió. Por alguna extraña razón, Cinna parecía incomodo. Arrugué la frente extrañada ante su escrutinio y asentí.

—Sí, creo que ya no correré desnuda detrás de los animales—Traté de bromear. Más el significado de mis palabras me hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas. Cinna sonrió suavemente y también se sonrojó. Un carraspeó nos sacó de nuestra tensión momentánea. Giré la cabeza. Haymitch…Me había olvidado por completo de él.

Abernathy miraba de uno al otro con una ceja enarcada. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea. Aguanté las ganas de reírme, casi parecía un niño reclamando la atención de su madre. Me limité a rodar los ojos y presentarlo.

— Cinna, él es Haymitch un compañero de instituto— Cinna asintió y avanzó un par de pasos para estrechar la mano de Abernathy, más este último no parecía por la labor. Después del tenso saludo, el silencio cayó sobre nosotros. Me molestó la actitud de Abernathy, ¿No podía ser cordial? No, él tenía que comportarse como un bebé celoso.

Un momento ¿Celoso? Imposible. No era como si yo le atrajera a Haymitch, es más, él me odiaba y se encargaba de recalcármelo a la mínima oportunidad.

—Entonces tú eres el _amiguito_ de Trinket ¿No?—Preguntó con sorna. Cinna ladeó la cabeza, seguramente confundido por la actitud un poco agresiva que Abernathy estaba demostrando.

—Sí—Se limitó a responder Cinna. Los observé al uno y al otro en silencio. Detenidamente. Haymitch tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Su espalda estaba tensa y sus ojos brillaban por alguna emoción contenida. Cinna totalmente relajado, le devolvía la mirada sin inmutarse. Sereno y tranquilo. Más a pesar del silencio, parecía que mantenían una conversación silenciosa. Palabras mudas escondidas tras miradas inescrutables. ¿El por qué? Sólo ellos lo sabían. Me encogí de hombros y llevé la conversación a otro lugar.

— ¿Y Portia? ¿Cómo está?—Pregunté. Haymitch y Cinna dejaron de observarse para prestarme atención.

—Ella está bien. Algo molesta, no quería venir aquí de vacaciones, pero bien—Explicó mi amigo de infancia. No pude evitar comparar la "amistad" que había tenido con estos dos chicos que ahora tenía ante mí.

Con Cinna todo eran juegos, bromas y risas. Paseábamos por el lago arrojando piedras a las cálidas aguas de este. Montábamos a caballo y alimentábamos a los animales juntos. Inventábamos una y mil travesuras junto con Portia. Una amistad infantil, sin dobles intenciones.

Sin embargo con Haymitch el dicho de "menos es más" era la clara definición de la que había sido nuestra amistad. Haymitch y yo, cuando éramos pequeños, pasábamos horas en silencio. Dibujando, leyendo, coloreando o escuchando música. Nuestros padres solían decir que parecíamos mayores de lo que en realidad éramos. La relación con él, era simplemente distinta a todo lo que había experimentado. Él me protegía, me buscaba con la mirada sólo para asegurarse de que yo estaba allí. Era lo único que necesitábamos, saber que el otro estaba y estaría allí.

Al menos así era hasta el maldito día en el que todo cambió. Y mentiría si dijera que no lo eché de menos. Porque sí, lo extrañé. Cuando lloraba porque Mags y Woof discutían encerrados en su habitación, era Haymitch el que mi mente evocaba. En mis cumpleaños, era el regalo de Haymitch el que deseaba recibir. Era él, siempre fue él. Pero el odio terminó por romper esos sentimientos. Los fragmentó en trocitos que quedaron clavados en mi alma, pequeños y dispersos, pero aún así, presentes.

—Effie te veré después. Mi padre quiere ir al pueblo—Sacudí la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Saliendo de mis divagaciones.

—Bien, nos vemos—Asentí sonriente. Me acerqué y abracé a Cinna como despedida. No me pasó desapercibido el gesto posesivo que hizo al estrechar mi cuerpo entre sus brazos. Más fui práctica y lo ignoré. Nos separamos y tras una última sonrisa me dispuse a encerrar a la yegua nuevamente.

Haymitch ni siquiera me miraba, permanecía al margen, ausente. No quise indagar más en su repentino silencio. Estábamos empezando una tregua y no sería yo la que la rompería por curiosear demasiado.

—Vale—Dije al cerrar la verja. Limpié mis manos en mi pantalón despreocupadamente— ¿Quieres ir a ver a las gallinas o prefieres…?— Haymitch cortó mi monologo. Negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansado, quiero volver a la _casa_—Fruncí el ceño ante su tono de voz y la manera en la que pronunció "casa", como si le diera asco.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?—No pude controlar mis palabras cuando ya habían salido de mi boca. Pero ¿Quién podía culparme? No era normal que pasara de agradable a déspota en cuestión de minutos. _Ni normal ni sano_, agregué mentalmente.

— ¿Qué tendría que pasarme Trinket?—Devolvió molesto, a la defensiva. Bufé y jugué con una de mis trenzas entre mis dedos.

—Está bien. Vamos—Señalé la granja de mis abuelos. Volvimos al silencio. Caminamos separados y sin mirarnos el uno al otro. Como dos extraños que marchan lado a lado en la calle, aunque no se percatan de la existencia del otro.

Al llegar, Haymitch murmuró una rápida disculpa y se retiró a su habitación. Respondí con un encogimiento de hombros a la mirada interrogante de mi abuela.

Las horas pasaron y nuestro "invitado" continuó encerrado en su habitación. No es que me importara. ¡A mí me daba exactamente igual!

Me dediqué a ordenar mi equipaje por el resto de la tarde. Un par de horas antes de cenar, me senté con mi abuelo a ver la televisión. Estaba en mitad de una carcajada por un comentario de mi abuela cuando _él _hizo acto de presencia. Haymitch bajó las escaleras despeinado, sus ojos estaban hinchados y se rascaba la cabeza despreocupadamente. Había estado durmiendo. Un pensamiento traicionero surcó mi mente. _Luce guapo recién despertado. _Tuve ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la mesa de madera maciza. ¿Yo había pensado eso? El aire fresco estaba afectando mis neuronas. O quizás la idiotez fuera contagiosa y Haymitch estaba causando efecto en mí.

—Ey chico ¿Quieres una cerveza?—Mi abuelo le mostró el envase de cristal semi vació. Los ojos de Haymitch brillaron.

— ¡Abuelo! Él tiene diecisiete años, no puede tomar alcohol—Le repliqué. Abernathy me fulminó con la mirada, mi abuelo resopló disconforme.

— ¡Con su edad yo estaba a punto de casarme y ser padre! Mira a éste chico Annie, apenas si tiene barba—No pude reprimir la risita ante el comentario de mi querido -ahora más aún- abuelo. Abernathy puso la misma cara que si le hubieran golpeado la nariz con un bate de _béisbol_.

—Déjalo Finnick. A su edad nosotros vivíamos en otros tiempos—Defendió mi abuela con tono maternal. Como si la mención a la falta de hombría de Abernathy fuera lo más normal del mundo. Me tapé la boca con la mano para evitar reírme a mandíbula batiente. Haymitch -que seguía plantado en el final de la escalera- me miraba con odio reprimido. _¡Toma esa __Abernathy__, por bipolar!_ Pensé. Mis abuelos se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre lo mucho que los tiempos habían cambiado. Haymitch por fin salió de su posición estática y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones individuales. Mantuve mi atención en la televisión, donde un hombre calvo y bajito aseguraba que el champú que estaba anunciando, hacía crecer el cabello en cuestión de días. _Si claro_ Pensé con sorna_ Y entonces ¿Por qué sigues calvo?_

Negué divertida con la cabeza. Después de unos segundos me comencé a sentir observada. Abernathy tenía sus ojos clavados en mí. Me mantuve en mis trece, sin mirarlo. Lo ignoré todo lo que pude, más obviamente no funcionó.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunté con voz aguda. Jugueteé con el mando a distancia entre mis manos. Él me estaba haciendo sentir incomoda. Lo volví a mirar interrogativa y hastiada, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Qué edad tiene ese _amiguito _tuyo? Mina o como se llame…—Comentó "casualmente". No coló. Torcí el gesto pensativa.

—Diecinueve—Contesté finalmente. El rostro de Haymitch denotó sorpresa, pero sólo durante una milésima de segundo. Se recompuso y ladeó la sonrisa burlón.

—Con razón—Lo ignoré. Sabía qué quería. Él deseaba que yo le preguntara ¿Con razón qué? Entonces comenzaría con sus estupideces y terminaríamos gritándonos, nuestra tregua acabaría en la basura y mis vacaciones arruinadas. Oh no, no señor no caería—Eso lo explica todo—Continuó picándome. Apreté la tela floreada del sillón con fuerza y me concentré en la televisión. El calvo seguía hablando.

Haymitch comenzó a negar como si estuviera hubiera descubierto algo que no le gustara en absoluto. Suspiró. Seguí centrada en el anuncio del _crécepelo_. Mis nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos, Abernathy chasqueó la lengua. Mi cuerpo se tensó en respuesta. El calvo seguía y seguía, sonriente como si le hubieran grapado las comisuras de los labios a las orejas y yo estaba empezando a odiar a ese hombre sin pelo que mentía descaradamente en la televisión. Haymitch continuó chasqueando la lengua y negando y exploté.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Con razón qué!?—Abatida solté todo el aire de mis pulmones. Me sentía mal por dejar que me afectara tanto su presencia.

—Nada. Olvídalo— ¡Lo odio! Bufé y tiré el mando a distancia al otro lado del sillón. ¡Era exasperante! ¡Era _Agg_! Me sacaba de mis casillas. Para evitar cometer un crimen a temprana edad me puse en pie para ir a la cocina. Justo antes de salir del salón su voz taladró mis oídos— ¿No te das cuenta, verdad?—Con el cuerpo completamente tenso y los hombros encogidos por el enfado me giré despacio. Respiré profundo esperando que el patán continuara—Es mayor Effie, obviamente tiene _otras_ intenciones contigo— ¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Tapé mi rostro y apreté las palmas de mis manos en las cuencas de mis ojos. ¿Por qué a mí? Fue todo lo que pude pensar.

—Cinna no tiene _otras _intenciones—Imité su tono con condescendencia—No tiene ningunas intenciones, simplemente—Me encogí de hombros más relajada. Haymitch no conocía a Cinna, él pensaba que todos los hombres eran clones suyos. Soltó una carcajada nasal llena de escepticismo.

—Lo que tú digas—Cantó. Y salí de allí rápidamente. No quería más teorías extrañas sobre "otras intenciones" ni más calvos mentirosos y lógicamente no quería a Abernathy taladrando mi cerebro con sus muecas y chasqueos de lengua.

Entré a la cocina y saqué el mantel de uno de los cajones. Mis abuelos habían terminado su discusión para comenzar con las caricias y risitas tontas. Puse la mesa a conciencia, tan despacio como pude. Podía ver a Haymitch a través del arco de la cocina. Observaba la tele aparentemente muy interesado. Me encogí de hombros y coloqué las servilletas. Cuando terminé volví a la cocina para rebanar el pan y preparar la salsa.

Un rato después nos sentamos a la mesa.

—Y dime chico—Mi abuelo movió el tenedor en redondo mientras masticaba— ¿Tiene mi nieta algún _noviete_ por ahí?—Trágame tierra. Haymitch y él se sonrieron cómplices. Apuñalé mi filete con rabia.

—Bueno…—Lo corté de inmediato.

— ¡No!—Chillé agudamente—No tengo ningún novio—Agregué con rapidez. Sorbí un poco de mosto de uva intentando parecer inocente. Tres pares de ojos me observaban. Mis abuelos extrañados por mi comportamiento, Haymitch divertido. ¡Maldito!

—Bueno Flavius Criuse…—Volvió a la carga. Me atraganté con la bebida.

—Flavius…nada. No—Musité tosiendo. Sentía mis mejillas arder, el zumo había viajado hasta mi nariz y amenazaba con gotear.

—Palomita deja a tu amigo que hable…—Rebatió Finnick como si estuviera enseñándome modales. ¡No necesitaba aprender modales! Lo que necesitaba realmente era una botella de _Ron _y una caja extra grande de bombones. ¡Ah sí! Y a Abernathy con la cabeza debajo de un grifo.

—Como iba diciendo—Haymitch masticó su ensalada con una sonrisita cordial. Me observó de reojo y respiró profundamente, preparándose—Flavius es un amigo de Effie. El pobre está muy enamorado de su nieta ¿Saben? En _San Valentín_ le regaló un peluche con un corazón que decía "_Te quiero princesa_"—Hizo un gesto con sus manos, como si estuviera anunciando un cartel imaginario en el cielo. Apreté el tenedor con saña cuando mis abuelos se echaron a reír.

Por esa razón le rogué a Eoof que no me dejara asistir al instituto en el día de San Valentín. Era el peor día de todo mi maldito año.

—Y ¿Qué hizo mi Effius?—Cuestionó mi abuela, muy divertida e interesada con la estúpida historia. Me sonrojé aún más. Abernathy paladeaba extasiado su pequeña venganza. Sonrió y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte. Como si estuviera recordando algo sumamente especial. ¡Joder sólo había sido un feo peluche con forma de jirafa! Encima estaba descolorido, no era para tanto. De pronto el patán suspiró fingiendo estar triste. Con ojos brillantes continuó. ¡Pero qué falso podía ser el jodido!

—Nada—Mi abuelo me frunció el ceño. ¡Me frunció el ceño, a mí!—Effie no tenía interés en el pobre chico. Lo pasó tan mal— ¡Mentiroso! Quise ponerme en pie encima de la mesa, señalarlo y gritarle. El día que Flavius me había regalado el peluche, Abernathy se había partido de la risa, para después humillar al pobre chico hasta el hartazgo. Más tarde, la jirafa descolorida apareció sospechosamente decapitada. Aún ignoraba quién había sido el asesino de peluches. Aunque bien pude haber sido yo en estado de sonambulismo.

Después de aguantar una pequeña charla de mi abuela sobre que a veces era bueno darles oportunidades a los chicos, me retiré enfadada a mi habitación. Recogí un pijama y mi toalla favorita. Tendría que compartir baño con Haymitch. ¡Genial! ¿Podía haber algo mejor en el mundo que compartir tu baño con un pervertido depravado? Cerré con un sonoro portazo y dejé que el agua se ajustara de temperatura mientras me desvestía.

Mi cuerpo agotado en contacto con los chorros de agua tibia era lo más delicioso que existía. Enjaboné mi cabello a conciencia y después de ponerme mi suavizante de hierbas favorito, salí y me tapé con la toalla.

Cuando me metí en la cama me quedé un largo rato observando el techo. Extrañamente el saber que Haymitch estaba en la habitación de al lado me ponía tensa. _No es como si fuera a entrar a tu cuarto en mitad de la noche ¿O sí?_ Me dije. Finalmente puse el despertador y me dormí.

Un pitido estridente taladró mis tímpanos. Me removí somnolienta en mi cama calentita. Me costó un par de minutos recordar dónde y con quién estaba. El "quién" me hizo levantarme de un salto. Sonreí triunfal. Dulce venganza, casi podía paladear la miel de la revancha en la punta de mi lengua.

Me vestí rápidamente. El olor a tostadas, café y frutas frescas que venía de la cocina hizo que mi estomago gruñera. _Lo primero, es lo primero_. Me dije haciendo resonar mis botas de piel por el pasillo. Paré frente a la puerta de Abernathy y me detuve unos instantes con la sonrisa bailando en mis labios. Y sin más golpeé la puerta con todas mis ganas. Esperé pacientemente, volví a intentarlo. Nada. Fruncí el ceño. La tercera vez que golpeé la puerta escuché un sonoro golpe sordo dentro. Reprimí la risa e insistí una vez más. Unos pasos después Abernathy salió a recibirme.

—Levántate ya, tenemos cosas que…—Me callé instantáneamente. Mi estomago sufrió un estrujón extraño. Haymitch sólo llevaba unos _bóxers_ negros encima. Nada más. Sentí como enrojecía progresivamente hasta que mi cara ardió.

—Son las siete de la mañana ¿No podemos hacer _eso_ más tarde?—Preguntó con voz pastosa y restregándose los ojos. Yo seguía muda. Mi garganta de pronto estaba tan seca como la suela de un zapato. La piel de Haymitch era pálida, más incluso que su rostro. El calzoncillo le llegaba justamente a la cadera, una fina línea de vello nacía en su ombligo y se escondía en un lugar en el cual no quería pensar. Tarde. Ya había pensando en "ese lugar" de su cuerpo. Sentí el calor en mi cuello, estaba segura de que parecía una fresa.

— ¡Tápate!—Reaccioné chillando histérica. Me di la vuelta nerviosa, comencé a retorcer mis manos. _Tranquila Effie, sólo es un chico en calzoncillos._ Me dije, pero no funcionó. La imagen de Haymitch casi desnudo quería marcada en mi memoria.

—No tienes por qué darte la vuelta. Disfruta mujer…—Su tonito condescendiente y burlón me hicieron temblar de ira. Y es que el maldito tenía razón. Estaba bueno, muy bueno. Y eso no podía negarlo. Pero ¿Tenía que ser tan arrogante? No, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Disfrutar de qué? No hay nada excepcional de lo que yo pueda disfrutar—Repliqué desdeñosa. Haymitch -a mis espaldas porque no pretendía girarme- rió como si hubiera dicho una estupidez gigantesca—Arrogante—Murmuré. Caminé hacía mi cuarto, por suerte el sonrojo de mis mejillas se había esfumado.

Bajamos a desayunar, completamente vestidos cabe aclarar. Mi abuela nos sirvió una cantidad desmesurada de tostadas y nos obligó a comerlas todas. Usó la típica frase de las abuelas "Comed, comed que estáis muy delgados". ¿La tendrían patentada o qué?

Me sentía somnolienta cuando salimos al exterior. Respiré el aroma a tierra húmeda y sonreí. Lo había echado de menos. Abernathy me siguió de cerca. Seguimos de largo al llegar al establo y nos dirigimos al corral por huevos. Mi abuela había asegurado que no era necesario, pero insistí. Haymitch quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

—Vale. Entraré ahí y me observaras atentamente, después vas tú—Le dije sin más rodeos. Abrí la verja y entré al pequeño corral, asegurándome de que la palanca de madera que dejaba al gallo encerrado estuviera cerrada.

Haymitch me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas.

— ¿Crees que yo entraré?—Comenzó a reírse como un lunático. Le devolví la mirada sería y tranquila.

— ¿Tienes miedo de unas indefensas gallinas?—Pregunté burlona. Sus risitas pararon al instante.

—No—Rodó los ojos.

—Demuéstralo—Lo desafié señalando el interior. Haymitch dudó un instante, pero su parte competitiva y orgullosa -ósea el noventa por ciento de toda su persona- ganó. Caminó hacia mí y entró al corral sin más. Prendí la única bombilla que había y las gallinas despertaron rápidamente. Nerviosas comenzaron a aletear, Haymitch se pegó a mí. Me reí de él.

Alzó su barbilla arrogante e se arrodilló frente al nido más cercano. Me recosté en el muro de madera desgastado y observé los forcejeos que tenía con la gallina. Luego se dio cuenta de que esa no había puesto huevos. Bufó y se acercó a la siguiente. Después de cuatro intentos fallidos me apiadé de él.

— Haymitch son estas las que…—Y entonces mi pie se atascó con el pequeño escalón de la entrada. El resto de mi frase murió ahogada por un chillido de sorpresa. Me tambaleé y traté de sujetarme a lo primero que encontré. De pronto se escuchó el sonido que hizo que mi cuerpo sufriera un estremecimiento.

Con los ojos como platos observé que tenía la palanca que encerraba al gallo fuertemente sujeta en mi mano. El gallo había salido. Abernathy -con un huevo en la mano- me miraba interrogante.

—Corre—Fue lo único que pude articular antes de que escucháramos los aleteos furiosos del gallo detrás de nosotros.

* * *

**_¿Y bien? Jajajaja yo también quiero despertarme y encontrarme una escena así, ¿vosotras no? jajajajaja_**

**_Paso rápido preciosos. Un beso enorme y mil gracias, espero que os haya gustado y que os hayáis divertido con Effie y Haymitch y su constante tira y afloja._**

_**.Mahogany.**_


	6. Las chicas

Como siempre, gracias a la fantástica autora Nhessa por dejarme adaptar esta fantástica historia y la de "El Pacto".

* * *

Dedicado como siempre a mis amores, los cuales me hacen feliz. Sin más dilación os dejo de disfrutéis de esta historia y espero vuestra opinión, sin todos vosotros esto no sería posible.

* * *

**Mi dulce Némesis**

**ADAPTACIÓN de Nhessa/AU:** -Haymitch llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y me plantó un beso. ¡En la boca!- Más las consecuencias fueron funestas. De ser amigos pasaron a odiarse intensamente. ¿Podrán unas vacaciones juntos limar asperezas o estallará el caos? **H&E, P&K, M&G**

* * *

**Cap 6: **

_Las chicas._

**Effie POV:**

—_Corre—Fue lo único que pude articular antes de que escucháramos los aleteos furiosos del gallo detrás de nosotros._

Y corrí. Por todo el corral exterior cabe aclarar. El gallo aleteaba detrás de nosotros. Sus sonidos guturales aumentaban la adrenalina de mi cuerpo. Me atreví a mirar hacia atrás. Abernathy estaba en las mismas. Corría por todo el corral con el huevo en alto, como si estuviera defendiéndolo. Chillaba agudamente y miraba sobre su hombro cada poco tiempo. Al saber que el gallo lo perseguía sólo a él. Aproveché y corrí hacía la puerta del corral, la abrí y le grité:

— ¡Vamos, sal, corre!—Agité mi mano. Haymitch me miró a mí y después al gallo. Pareció dudar unos segundos sobre cuál era su mejor opción. Finalmente llegó hasta mí. Cerré la verja y me recosté sobre ella. _Buttercup _-así se llamaba el animal- seguía indignado y furioso. Mi abuelo lo había comprado hacía años atrás. Nunca habíamos visto un gallo tan territorial, era completamente agresivo con los visitantes. Después de recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración me eché a reír. Tenía los músculos del abdomen tensos por las carcajadas, no podía parar. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas y seguí riéndome a mandíbula batiente. De pronto escuché como Haymitch también se reía— ¡Debiste…ver…tu cara!—Chillé agudamente entre carcajada y carcajada.

— ¡Sí…pues…anda…que tú!—Dijo él en las mismas condiciones que yo. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Finalmente ahogué la última risotada y limpié la humedad de mi rostro.

—Salvaste al huevo Haymitch o debería decir ¿Mama gallina?—Volvimos a reírnos como locos. Ver a Abernathy escapando de un gallo y protegiendo a un huevo de esa forma fue muy gracioso.

Mi pequeña venganza había resultado un fiasco. Pensé mientras llegábamos donde mi abuelo. Tras contarle de nuestro pequeño accidente y que encerrara a _Buttercup_, nos quedamos en silencio.

Mi abuelo estaba sentado en una banqueta limpiando varios cubos metálicos. Tuve una idea.

— ¿Vas a ordeñar?—Pregunté inocentemente.

—Hoy no, mañana ¡Las vacas tienen que descansar!—Finnick se levantó y palmeó el lomo de una de las vacas, que mugió compungida. Sí, la entendía, pobrecita. Eso de ser golpeada "cariñosamente" no debía ser muy grato.

Un poco decepcionada por el poco trabajo que había ese día arrastré mis pies de vuelta a casa.

—Estoy aburrido Trinket—Refunfuñó Haymitch. Me encogí de hombros.

—No soy tu payaso personal. Busca algo para hacer—Le espeté secamente. Haymitch bufó y se fue. Escuché sus pasos perderse en la distancia, más no giré para ver a dónde se dirigía.

Estaba planteándome seriamente hacerle una visita a Cinna. Pero me daba algo de pudor presentarme en su casa así como así. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, a él y a Portia. Pero llevábamos tanto tiempo separados que presentía que sería una situación tensa, la típica en la que las personas permanecen calladas sin saber qué diablos decir.

Así que me decidí por dar una vuelta por el lago y volver a casa más tarde.

Los árboles que rodeaban las cristalinas aguas se mecían con el poco viento veraniego. Me acerqué y arrojé una pequeña piedra plana, que rebotó un par de veces y se hundió finalmente. Me senté al pie de un árbol y recosté mi cabeza contra este. Recordé el traje de baño que había guardado en mi maleta. Todos los años nadaba aunque fuera una sola vez, era algo relajante que me encantaba. Más no podía imaginarme teniendo un día de _picnic_ con Haymitch Abernathy. _¿Sus bañadores serían estrechos tipo bóxers o más anchos? _Me pregunté, para después sonrojarme y levantarme del suelo como si quemara de repente.

Vale, lo admitía. Ver a Abernathy en ropa interior me había afectado ¿Quién podría culparme? Su piel pálida hacía contraste con la única prenda negra que en ese momento estaba usando. Aunque su cuerpo era delgado, cada músculo era visible bajo la tirante piel. Parecía muy suave al tacto. Mis recuerdos se desviaron hasta la cautivadora línea de vellos rubio oscuro que marcaban el camino de la tentación. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre. Eso no era normal y me estaba comenzando a asustar. Por muy guapo o muy atlético que fuera Haymitch, no podía sentir ni un poquito de deseo por él. ¡No podía!

Enfadada conmigo misma volví al rancho. ¡Sólo llevaba un par de días con él! _Y ya lo has visto semi desnudo_ Me recordó esa parte de mi cerebro que disfrutaba martirizándome.

Al llegar a la casa crucé la puerta rápidamente, no quería pensar más. No debía hacerlo. Porque al final yo también era una adolescente hormonal de diecisiete años y humana. Y la carne es débil.

Una suave melodía salía de la cocina. La puerta de esta estaba abierta. Me recosté sobre el muro de madera clara y observé la escena.

Mi abuela estaba amasando la suave y tierna mezcla blanca que después se convertiría en pastel de carne. Y Haymitch estaba con ella. Él le sonreía de espaldas a mí con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de una silla y su pie izquierdo moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Sin muecas raras ni sonrisas maliciosas, sólo era Haymitch. Reían y hablaban sin parar, no se percataron de mi presencia. Al pasear la vista por el resto de la cocina me encontré con mi reflejo en el espejo que había en el fondo. Una sonrisita tonta se extendía por todo mi sonrojado rostro. Carraspeé incomoda y borré esa estúpida expresión de mi cara. ¿¡Qué estaba pasando conmigo!?

— ¡Effius! Pensé que irías a ver a los Mética—Me dijo Annie levantando la cabeza. Negué.

—Quizás más tarde—Haymitch rodó los ojos con hastío. Se tragó un comentario malicioso, casi pude ver su garganta expandirse al recibir la retahíla de venenosas palabras. Le sonreí brillantemente.

—Esta tarde vendrán las chicas, tienen tantas ganas de verte…—Una alarma interna se disparó en mi cerebro. ¿Las chicas? Bueno si a cinco mujeres de casi setenta años se les puede llamar así. El último año había logrado escaparme de verlas a todas juntas. Eran insoportablemente melosas. Me trataban como a un bebé que está aprendiendo a caminar. Sobre todo después de que sacaban las botellitas de licores dulces y empezaban a jugar a las cartas. Entonces se convertían en mujeres con ganas de historias morbosas de adolescentes hormonales. Y ya que la única adolescente era yo, me sonsacaban hasta que terminaba con jaqueca. Haymitch me miraba interrogativamente. _Oh sí, prepárate chico, serás la diana de sus fantasías eróticas. _Pensé más tranquilla. Si conseguía desviar la atención a él, todo estaría solucionado. Sonreí a mi idea. ¡Genial!

— ¡Qué bien abuela! Me muero de ganas por ver a _las chicas_—Acepté con demasiado entusiasmo. Mi abuela me miró sorprendida, sí, mi tono había sido muy, muy entusiasta. Debería aprender a controlar mejor mis impulsos—Es que hace mucho que no las veo—Traté de arreglar sonrojada. Haymitch emitió una suave risita.

—Bueno si no te hubieras escondido en los establos cada vez que veían a vernos…—Soltó Marie dejando la frase a medias. Pude ver que Abernathy comenzaba a sospechar de mí. A veces me sentía como un libro abierto que gritaba a todo pulmón _¡Ey tú, léeme! _Era una pésima mentirosa.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo?—Pregunté desviando al conversación e ingresando un poco más en la cocina. Mi abuela negó con la cabeza.

—Deberían ir a divertirse chicos, están de vacaciones—Después de su frase, prácticamente nos echó de la casa. Haymitch y yo llegamos a la escalera de entrada y nos quedamos mirando al suelo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?—Pregunté tratando de romper el hielo.

Él se encogió de hombros, sin ayudar en lo más mínimo. Debería haberlo tirado del avión cuando tuve oportunidad.

Observé a mí alrededor buscando ideas.

— ¡Ya sé!—Canté—Aprenderás a montar—Y tras decir esto me encaminé a los establos. Haymitch me siguió rápidamente con cara de pánico.

—No Trinket ¿Y si vamos al lago a ver a tu ganso asesino?—Bufé y lo fulminé con la mirada—Quizás puedes correr desnuda un rato…—Golpeé su hombro y él chilló fingiendo estar muy herido— ¡Mierda Trinket me hiciste daño, ahora no podré montar!—Rodé los ojos.

—Cobarde—Siseé entre mis dientes apretados.

—No tengo miedo—Devolvió mintiéndome descaradamente. Me paré frente a él y puse mis manos en mis caderas.

—Entonces vamos—Le dije seriamente, lanzándole un desafío de esos que era incapaz de no aceptar. ¡Hombres! Tan fáciles de manejar y tan difíciles de entender.

—Vale, te voy a demostrar…—Y así siguió refunfuñando en voz baja mientras yo sacaba a Lluvia y la tranquilizaba. Recogí unas botas de montar de mi abuelo para Haymitch y me acerqué a él.

Le pasé el calzado y me dispuse a explicarle lo básico para que pudiera montar a la yegua.

—Lo primero es que la tranquilices—Me acerqué y le demostré cómo hacerlo. Haymitch titubeó varios minutos antes de poner su mano en el lomo del animal—No muerde Haymitch —Le espeté al verlo tan desconfiado. Rodó los ojos y se acercó aún más. Acarició el hocico de la yegua con las dos manos y sonrió suavemente. No pude resistir el impulso de igualar su sonrisa—Muy bien ¿Preparado?—Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos pero asintió—Pones un pie aquí—Lo hice como demostración, ajustando mi pie a la montura—Y te impulsas hacía arriba con las riendas firmemente sujetas—Me impulsé y monté con facilidad.

Lluvia se movió inquieta, Abernathy se apartó unos pasos. Rodé los ojos nuevamente. ¡Era un cobarde!

Estaba a punto de reírme de él cuando apareció mi abuelo.

—Ey ¿Qué hacen chicos?—Le sonreí y saludé con mi mano. Mi abuelo venía con Darius, el padre de los gemelos. Me bajé de la yegua y me acerqué a saludarlos. Darius me abrazó con una gutural carcajada. No pude evitar comparar a la Effie de_ Annetta South_ con la Effie de Forks. Aquí me sentía más segura de mí misma, más liberada y atrevida.

—Mi Cinna se quedó corto Effius, estás mucho más guapa de lo que pensé—Me sonrojé y sonreí una vez más. Giré mi cabeza para presentar a Haymitch. Respiré profundamente al notar su actitud, ya que nuevamente había adoptado esa forma de ser hostil y fría que demostró con Cinna. Ignoré su ceño fruncido y lo presenté sin más. Darius y Haymitch se estrecharon las manos.

— ¿Estás enseñándolo a montar palomita?—Inquirió mi abuelo dándole unas briznas de hierbas a Lluvia. Asentí dubitativa, no sabía si Abernathy querría seguir. Darius se rió hoscamente.

— ¡Eso quiero verlo! No te ofendas chico, pero los niños de cuidad no sirven para este tipo de animales—Palmeó el lomo de la yegua rudamente y sorbió su nariz—Vosotros montáis caballos de competencia y todo eso—Hizo un gesto con su mano como quitándole merito a ese tipo de animales y se rascó la nariz con el dedo índice. El enfado de Haymitch crecía y con el mi nerviosismo. Darius por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender había dejado en claro su hostilidad hacía Haymitch. ¿Sería por su actitud inicial? Me encogí de hombros. Eran hombres, no tenían explicación lógica.

Aunque sin saber por qué, no quise que Abernathy quedara en ridículo, así que me acerqué a él y posando la palma de mi mano en su espalda le hablé cerca del oído.

—Si haces lo que te dije, todo estará bien—Le guiñé un ojo y entonces pude ver su rostro. Me miraba tan intensamente que me estremecí. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y nuestras caras demasiado cerca para pensar coherentemente. Sacudí mi cabeza y me separé. No tendría que haberme acercado tanto a él para hablarle, era peligroso para mis hormonas. Seguía siendo Haymitch, el hostil, arrogante y estúpido que siempre se burlaba de mí, pero tenerlo tan cerca hacía que todo eso, por raro que parezca, dejara de importarme—Ya sabes, sujeta las riendas con firmeza y una vez que la montes, tranquilízala—Su mano se cerró en torno a mi muñeca, su expresión seguía siendo dolorosamente intensa. Tragué saliva.

—Quédate conmigo—Pidió bajo su aliento y me derretí. Porque esa frase ya la había escuchado otras veces. Más específicamente hacía siete años. Justo dos días antes de ese horrible San Valentín. Haymitch montó con torpeza y la yegua se movió intranquila. Tomó las riendas con cara de pánico. Le ayudé a tranquilizarla. Aunque Abernathy se veía torpe y no llevaba el ritmo, si no que saltaba encima del lomo del animal, lo estaba consiguiendo. La guié suavemente por el corral. _Quédate conmigo._

Recordé el día que me dijo esa pequeña frase, pero que para mí significó tanto. Haymitch había caído enfermo y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, me senté en su cama y leí el cuento que nos habían mandado del colegio en voz alta. El pequeño Haymitch de siete años parecía dormido, por lo que terminé y me levanté para que Beetee me llevara a casa, pero antes de que pudiera moverme él había sujetado mi muñeca y con voz pastosa y febril me lo había pedido. _Quédate conmigo Effie._ Y yo había aceptado, aunque Mags se enfadó conmigo porque podría contagiarme no me importó y esa fue la última noche que dormimos juntos.

Suspiré saliendo de mis pensamientos. No era sano recordar esos tiempos. No cuando yo ya lo había superado. No cuando la presencia de Haymitch comenzaba a afectarme.

— ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?—Preguntó Haymitch sin apartar la vista del frente. Sonreí de lado y asentí.

—Muy bien. Ahora te dejaré sólo, no cambies el ritmo—Me aparté y me acerqué a donde Darius y mi abuelo hablaban tranquilamente. Haymitch continuó un rato más, para ser la primera vez no le salía nada mal.

—…En la feria de este año—Alcancé a escuchar que mi abuelo le decía al padre de los gemelos.

— ¿Qué feria?—Pregunté interesada. Hasta donde yo sabía, la feria del ganado venía en invierno.

— ¿No te lo dijo Annie?—Negué con la cabeza—Este año la feria se hará en verano. En un mes más—Asentí con emoción. Siempre había deseado asistir a la feria, más nunca había podido ya que el instituto me lo impedía.

En las ferias se intercambiaban y vendían el ganado. Además de que traían algunas atracciones y preparaban concursos. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era el rodeo. Donde montaban toros salvajes concursando por una buena cantidad de dinero. Mi abuela todos los años grababa el rodeo para mí, pero no era igual. Por fin podría verlo en persona.

—Ey chico ¿Cómo lo llevas?—Gritó Darius prendiendo un cigarro. Haymitch asintió secamente. Parecía muy orgulloso encima de la yegua. Reprimí una risita y me acerqué para ayudarlo a bajar. Abernathy acarició a la yegua e incluso la besó. Me reí suavemente.

—Gracias—Musitó mientras encerrábamos a Lluvia.

—No te acostumbres—Devolví secamente. No quería ser brusca con él ahora que parecíamos avanzar tan bien, pero no podía evitarlo. Con él siempre estaba a la defensiva, me costaba mucho relajarme y simplemente olvidar que fui el objeto de sus burlas durante tantos años. Aunque mi cuerpo experimentara esas extrañas sensaciones, aunque extrañara la amistad que un día tuvimos. Simplemente no podía.

Volvimos a casa para almorzar. El salón estaba impregnado con el delicioso olor del pastel de carne y el puré de patatas. Mi abuelo relató orgulloso el hecho de que Haymitch había montado sólo. Haymitch sonreía encantado con Finnick.

Después de almorzar Haymitch fue a dormir un rato, yo me quedé a limpiar la cocina y después fui a bañarme. A las cinco de la tarde tocaron el timbre.

Corrí hacía la puerta y abrí de un tirón con una sonrisa en mi cara.

— ¡Effius!—Dijeron cinco voces al unísono. Mi sonrisa se apagó un poco. Eran ellas, las chicas. Cinco mujeres con los labios pintados de rojo y los parpados de azul. Con las mejillas llenas de maquillaje pesado y las uñas de colores brillantes. Respiré profundo y las saludé.

— ¡Hay pero que guapa! ¡Mírenla ¿No se parece a Annie cuando tenía su edad?—Chilló Cashmere apretando mis mejillas.

—Sí, pero tiene los ojos de su padre—Agregó Madge abrazándome al estilo pulpo.

—Teníamos tantas ganas de verte. El tiempo pasa muy rápido ¿Verdad? Hace nada que aún llevabas pañales…—Continuó Cecelia mostrando su gran fila de dientes blancos.

Johanna y Rue se quedaron atrás sonriéndome melancólicamente y esperando mí abrazo. La mezcla de perfumes me mareó débilmente. No era un secreto para nadie, que cuando las mujeres de _Annetta South _salían de visita, gastaban medio frasco de perfume. Además de que se maquillaban como si fueran a una fiesta de disfraces. El por qué, aún era investigado por mi cerebro. Mi abuela bajó por las escaleras en las mismas fachas que las demás. Con un vestido azul oscuro y demasiado maquillada para ser normal.

—Y ¿Dónde está tu novio Effius?—Rue me guiñó un ojo y se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies para buscar a Haymitch con la mirada.

—No son novios, son _amigos_—Dijo mi abuela sonriente e irónica.

—Sí claro y yo soy _Marilyn Monroe—_Soltó Johanna que al parecer venía un poco achispada de casa.

Se escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras y se hizo el silencio entre las mujeres. Haymitch, medio adormilado bajaba frotándose los ojos. Cuando nos vio sonrió suavemente, sorprendido y frotó su nuca. De la garganta de las señoras salió un coro de "Aww". Acto seguido comenzaron a farfullar palabras como "Encantador" y "Guapo". Sonreí brillantemente.

_Oh sí Abernathy, prepárate_.

* * *

Bueno, como bien dice el título las chicas han hecho aparición MUAJAJAJA Si os encantaba Annie no puedo esperar a que me digáis que pensáis de estas adoradas y locas ancianitas.

¿Qué me decís de ese momento de tensión sexual no resuelta? ¿Cuán adorable era Haymitch de pequeño pidiéndole que no la dejase solo? Durmieron juntos y todo y ahora él le pide que no le deje solo son el caballo *suspiro* ¿Cómo creéis que lo llevará Haymitch el encontrarse con tantas chicas?

Espero que os haya gustado y vuestras opiniones al respecto, mil gracias.

**Effie.**


	7. Willy Wonka y la chica de los tatuajes

Como siempre, gracias a la fantástica autora Nhessa por dejarme adaptar esta fantástica historia y la de "El Pacto".

* * *

Dedicado como siempre a mis amores, los cuales me hacen feliz. Sin más dilación os dejo de disfrutéis de esta historia y espero vuestra opinión, sin todos vosotros esto no sería posible.

* * *

**Mi dulce Némesis**

**ADAPTACIÓN de Nhessa/AU:** -Haymitch llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y me plantó un beso. ¡En la boca!- Más las consecuencias fueron funestas. De ser amigos pasaron a odiarse intensamente. ¿Podrán unas vacaciones juntos limar asperezas o estallará el caos? **H&E, P&K, M&G**

* * *

**Cap 7:**

Willy Wonka y la chica de los tatuajes.

**Effie POV:**

No es que no quisiera a las chicas, porque sí las quería. Les tenía muchísimo cariño, pero cuando se juntaban todas eran demasiado para que pudiera soportarlo. Cuando era pequeña solía imaginarlas como grandes avestruces de colores chillones que cascabeleaban alegres por el salón de mi abuela.

Cashmere y Rue se sentaron en el sillón grande mientras que Cecelia y Johanna ocuparon los individuales. Mi abuela volvió de la cocina con una botella de anís _el Mono_ y una baraja de cartas.

A Haymitch lo dejaron al medio del sillón grande. Rue y Cashmere enrollaron sus brazos en los de él, mientras que Madge, Cecelia y Johanna le tiraban preguntas a bocajarro. Verlas así me hacía imaginarlas como carceleras, estaban reteniendo a Abernathy que conforme más pasaba el tiempo más asustado se veía.

—Y ¿Te gustó_ Annetta South_?—Preguntó Madge rebuscando en su bolso. Haymitch abrió la boca para contestar, pero no lo dejaron— ¡Oh sí! No me digas más. ¿Te encantó verdad?—Todas rieron con ganas. Abernathy me miró entre sus pestañas como diciendo "Pero si yo no dije nada".

Porque así eran ellas, te hacían una pregunta que jamás te dejaban contestar, ya que se respondían a sí mismas. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

—Trae esa botella aquí Annie, estamos sedientas—Pidió Cecelia repantigada en el sofá que solía usar mi abuelo—Cuéntame chico guapo ¿Ya fuiste a ver el pueblo?—Cecelia era la mayor de todas. Y vivía en el centro del pueblo, mientras que todas las demás habitaban en las granjas de las afueras. El esposo de Cecelia era el único contable de _Annetta South, _mientras que los de Madge, Cashmere y Johanna se dedicaban a la ganadería. Rue sin embargo se definía a sí misma como una "Viuda alegre", porque aunque su marido no estaba muerto, una noche fue a por tabaco y jamás volvió. _"Soy viuda sin haber pasado por el entierro de mi Thresh" _Solía decir Rue. Igualmente había sido lo mejor para ella y sus dos hijos, ya que Thresh era un borracho con problemas de ludopatía que siempre dejó a su familia pasando hambre.

—No, aún no fueron al pueblo—Dijo mi abuela sirviendo el anís en vasitos de cristal reservados para _las chicas_ y sus partidas de cartas.

Cashmere, Cecelia y Johanna continuaron sus preguntas, mientras que Rue y Madge comían galletitas y se reía maternalmente.

Al final de cada frase agregaban un "Oh que encantador" o un "Pero que tesoro de chico" que tenía que aguantar sin hacer gestos raros. Haymitch, que al principio parecía asustado, se había convertido en una de ellas, casi podía imaginármelo con los parpados azules y los labios rojo chillón. Reprimí una risita.

— ¿Effius?—No coló, escucharon mi risita y los rostros de los seis se giraron hacía mí— ¿Estás bien hija?—Asentí a la pregunta de Cecelia. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? Me pregunté.

— ¡Oh, ya entiendo! ¿Es el anís verdad?—Saltó de repente Cashmere. Y yo había perdido el hilo de la conversación, arrugué la frente en modo pensativo e intenté esquivar sus miradas.

De pronto hubo una carcajada general seguida de muchas más. Las señoras se miraban y me miraban a mí para después reírse como dementes. Empecé a revisarme de arriba abajo, por si estaba en un sueño extraño donde no llevaba pantalones. Pero no, no parecía ser un sueño y mi ropa estaba en su sitio. Me puse un poquito desafiante mientras ellas seguían riendo. El único que parecía tan perdido como yo era Haymitch, o mejor dicho, el nuevo discípulo de "_Las chicas_".

— ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté sin poderlo resistir más. Las carcajadas empeoraron. Como precaución me asomé al espejo de la cocina. Me veía normal, un poco sonrojada, pero normal al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Nos cantaras la canción de Willy Wonka?—Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante la pregunta de Rue. Oh ya estaba entendiendo. Observé mi vaso vacío. ¡No por favor, que no lo digan! Rogué a todos los santos que conociera. Pero al parecer se habían olvidado de mí a la vez que yo me olvidé de ellos.

Miriam que se percató de que Haymitch no se enteraba de nada, procedió con mi tortura personal.

—Es que a Effius le afecta un poquito el alcohol—Comentó entre risitas, mis mejillas ardían como brasas. Tomó un sorbito de su copa y mordisqueó unas pasas.

Abernathy me observó con su sonrisa ladeada y los ojos brillantes de expectación. Estaba disfrutándolo el maldito.

— ¿Alguien quiere…mm aceitunas?—Pregunté lo más rápido que mi cerebro encontró un aperitivo normal. Todas me observaron como si me hubiera crecido una cabeza nueva. Luego volvieron a las risas.

— ¡Annie no deberías dejar a Effie tomar alcohol!—Regañó Cecelia a mi abuela, aunque estaba tan divertida riéndose de mí que no causó ningún efecto. No dije nada. Discutir con estas mujeres era perder el tiempo.

Por suerte lo dejaron pasar. Después de un rato se trasladaron a la mesa de la cocina a jugar cartas. Y Haymitch no preguntó nada más, lo que me pareció raro. Pero tampoco iba a indagar más.

Me senté en el sillón al lado de Abernathy y encendí la televisión en silencio.

—Así que… ¿Qué tenía que ver Willy Wonka con beber alcohol?—Inquirió el patán a mi lado despreocupadamente. ¡Ja! ¡Como si yo le fuera a contar mis miserias! Me encogí de hombros y cambié de canal hasta que llegué a un documental de animales.

—No sé de qué me hablas—Mentí descaradamente y me salió bien. Vale estaba mejorando, eso era un punto a mi favor.

Seguimos en silencio, yo tratando de escuchar algo sobre los osos polares y Haymitch muy entretenido en el borde de su camiseta. Me fijé en que ya no llevaba puestas las zapatillas de tela. Reprimí una risita, seguramente habían acabado para ir directas a la basura. Pasaron quince minutos en los que sólo se escuchaban las risitas y murmullos de las amigas de mi abuela y la voz gutural y seca del presentador. Y comencé a incomodarme. Era demasiado consciente del cuerpo cálido que tenía al lado. Haymitch estaba tranquilo, muy sereno. Más yo me sorprendí varias veces escuchando su acompasada respiración, disfrutando de la calidez y el aroma natural que desprendía su cuerpo, del movimiento acompasado de su torso fornido. Su pierna se rozó contra la mía y mi estomago dio un vuelco. Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente. Necesitaba calmarme. Sólo era Haymitch. Él parecía absorto en la televisión. Su muslo continuó pegado al mío durante los quince minutos más que siguieron. Sentía ese trozo de piel que estaba en contacto con la suya a través de nuestros pantalones, arder. Era como si nos hubieran metido a los dos en una burbuja llena de energía estática y toda mi piel se erizara en busca de la de él.

Entonces Abernathy comenzó a mover su pierna contra la mía, despacio al principio. Un suave movimiento que enviaba olas de calor por todo mi cuerpo y creaba una maravillosa fricción. Podía escuchar la tela de nuestras prendas frotarse la una contra la otra. Mi corazón latía furioso contra mi pecho.

No podía pensar. Tenía la mente en blanco, sólo sabía disfrutar de las exquisitas caricias que me estaban regalando.

Entonces la voz de Madge sonó desde la cocina y yo me levanté de un salto.

— Haymitch cielo ¿Puedes venir?—El coro de risitas no se hizo esperar. El susodicho suspiró hastiado. Lo observé de reojo mientras salía del salón. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Se escuchó un coro de risitas en la cocina. Me quedé un rato más sentada en el sillón tratando de calmarme. Debía ser mi imaginación, sólo eso. Quizás Abernathy tenía un _tic_ en la pierna y yo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Pero aunque quisiera engañarme a mí misma, en el fondo sabía que no era un _tic_, ni mi imaginación. Había sido real. Tan real como los cosquilleos y la humedad que llenaba mi bajo vientre— ¡Effius!—Di un respingo al escuchar mi nombre. Carraspeé nerviosa y alisé las inexistentes arrugas de mi camisa. Caminé hasta la cocina como si mis pies pesaran toneladas.

— ¡Effius! ¿Cómo era la canción?—Me costó un par de minutos caer en la cuenta de lo que estaban hablando. Cecelia y Rue se morían de la risa. Sus cabellos estaban fuera de lugar, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos vidriosos. El efecto del anís había comenzado— Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka el mejor chocolatero…—Las cinco señoras -entre ellas mi ajumada abuela- comenzaron a entonar la canción infantil.

Me permití un breve vistazo a la cara de Haymitch, mientras ellas seguían dando palmas y soltando berridos histéricos. Él mantenía los labios apretados en una fina línea, sus mejillas rojísimas. Sí, estaba aguantando la risa— ¡Venga Effie! Que tú te la saber mejor—Continuó Cashmere saltando en su silla. ¿Y ellas eran señoras maduras?

Puse mis palmas al frente y negué con la cabeza riéndome. Me daba miedo hablar y que las risas nerviosas que estaba aguantando salieran todas en tropel.

—La última vez nos cantó toda la canción—Ni si quiera me importó que Cashmere le contara a Haymitch mi primer encontronazo con el alcohol— ¡Se subió encima de la mesa e imitó a los enanitos graciosos de la película!—Más risas. Haymitch no pudo aguantarlo más. Se largó a reír como un lunático.

Yo estaba demasiado confundida aún para sentirme humillada.

Hacía dos años que mi abuela me dejó beber anís con ellas y jugar a las cartas. Me dejaron tomar tanto, que terminé en una situación deplorable. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento me habían dado muchas ganas de cantar la canción de Willy Wonka. Así que me subí a la mesa, descalza y con una botella de anís _del mono _y había cantado a todo pulmón_._ Por suerte mi abuelo había llegado para rescatarme. Y al día siguiente con una resaca de campeonato se lo agradecí mucho. Pero claro, las chicas aún se acordaban.

— Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka el mejor chocolatero—Ellas continuaron repitiendo la única parte de la que se acordaban. Abernathy daba palmas -obligado por mi abuela- entre risitas, pero tampoco hacía contacto visual conmigo. Por suerte, en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

Sin dejar de reírme llegué hasta la puerta y la abrí de un tirón.

Cinna me sonrió y dio un paso al frente, pero no estaba sólo.

Una chica menuda a su lado me observó de arriba abajo. Si Cinna me había impresionado con su cambio, Portia me dejó atónita.

Seguía siendo una chica menuda y delgada, su cabello, antes rubio, ahora era negro azabache, salpicado de mechas verdes en las puntas. Su melena cuadrada con flequillo enmarcaba su rostro redondo y pálido. Tenía los mismos ojos miel claros que recordaba, con la ligera diferencia de que sus pestañas ahora lucían kilométricas. Al sonreírme pude observar mejor el _piercing _que tenía en el labio inferior. Y un tatuaje de la silueta de un gato negro se veía en su abdomen destapado.

— ¿Te acuerdas de Portia, Effie?—Preguntó Annie saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Claro! ¡Portia!—Chillé saliendo de la conmoción inicial. No me imaginaba una Portia con _piercings_ y tatuajes precisamente. La abracé suavemente y ella correspondió con una risita— ¡Wow, sí que cambiaste!—Dije impulsivamente, luego me mordí la lengua. Pero Portia no se molestó, sonrió ladeando la cabeza y jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello. En ese momento un coro de risitas histéricas llegó hasta nosotros. Rodé los ojos—Son _las chicas—_Expliqué. Ellos asintieron entendiendo ¿Quién más cantaría a pleno pulmón canciones tan extravagante? Además de yo ebria claro.

—Bueno ¿Y cómo te va Eff?—Preguntó Portia mientras nos sentábamos en la escalera. Me quedé observando el pendiente que colgaba de su labio inferior. A ella le quedaba bien, se veía linda con sus mechitas y sus tatuajes. Sonreí y asentí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bien supongo—Contesté despreocupadamente— ¿Y tú?—Devolví algo incomoda. Yo no era una persona demasiado sociable con desconocidos. Aunque Portia y Cinna no lo fueran, se sentían así para mí después de tantos años.

—Pues no eran las vacaciones que quería…—Comentó observando alrededor—Pero está bien, no me quejo—Terminó con una sonrisita.

Después de un rato la conversación fluyó divinamente. Portia seguía siendo alegre y simpática como la recordaba. Cinna opinaba a veces o se limitaba a reírse.

— ¡Trinket tienes que ver esto…!—Haymitch salió de la casa riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Su frase quedó en el aire al igual que su pulgar, con el que apuntaba hacía dentro—Hola—Dijo observando a los invitados.

— ¡Ey!—Portia se levantó y limpió el trasero de sus desgastados y rotos tejanos. Se acercó a Abernathy y se saludaron jovialmente. Cinna sin embargo permaneció sentado en el escalón. Me puse en pie para presentarlos.

—Haymitch ella es Portia, la hermana de Cinna. Portia él es Haymitch, un compañero de clases—Dije de lo más formal. Pero ellos no necesitaron un empujoncito para llevarse bien. No.

Comenzaron a charlar sobre motos, coches y fútbol. Yo estaba atónita. ¿Quién era esa y dónde estaba Portia, la chica con la que jugaba a las casitas?

—Joder Cinna, no me dijiste que Haymitch fuera tan enrollado—Cinna frunció el ceño y puso cara de _póquer. _Bien, dudaba que a él, Haymitch le pareciera "enrollado" precisamente. Pero Portia no esperó contestación. Terminaron sentados en los últimos escalones de la entrada riéndose y hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Bufé. ¿Qué estaba pasando con el mundo?

—Parece que se cayeron bien ¿Eh?—Me preguntó Cinna después de un largo rato en el que sólo escuchamos los chillidos y grititos de las amigas de mi abuela y la conversación sobre deportes de Portia y Haymitch.

Asentí sin más. Por alguna extraña razón me molestaba. Tenía ganas de agarrar a Abernathy por un brazo y arrastrarlo de vuelta a la casa. Me dije a mí misma que era sólo cuestión de lealtad. Porque Portia había venido a verme a _mí,_ su amiga de la infancia, no al irritante de Haymitch.

—Bueno yo en realidad venía a…—Balbuceó Cinna de pronto. Lo observé tratando de no escuchar las risotadas de Abernathy— ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo el sábado?—Mi primera reacción fue abrir los ojos como platos. ¿Quería salir conmigo? Después me recompuse rápidamente y me sonrojé.

—Sí, vale—Contesté al fin. Cinna sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Genial! Entonces iremos todos—Fruncí el ceño y levanté la vista.

Haymitch y Portia nos miraban. El primero con el rostro lívido y los labios apretados, definitivamente enfadado. Ella sin embargo lucía radiante. Mi cita con mi atractivo amigo de la infancia se había transformado en una salida grupal. Con una loca de los tatuajes y un patán hostil como plato principal.

_Genial Effie ¿Puedes tener más suerte?_ Me dije, antes de forzar una sonrisa y asentir.

* * *

_Bueno pues aquí tienen el capitulo y no se olviden de las chicas, ¡porque volverán! Jeje. En el próximo capítulo habrá una pequeña sorpresa, espero que os guste. Un besito._

_Subo rápido y si, el capítulo es más cortito que el anterior pero lo compenso con una sorpresa en el siguiente ;)_

_Bueno, como hoy es mi Dieciocho cumpleaños, aparte se subir esta y mi otra historia, El Pacto. Tenéis una pequeña sorpresa con VENGANZA! SI! NO LA HE ABANDONADO! NUNCA LO HARÉ MUAJAJAJAJA_

_Espero que os guste mi regalo de cumple para vosotros. A todas las mujeres feliz día de la mujer trabajadora (aunque no sea hoy)_

_Muchos besos y mil gracias, os amo._

_**Effie**._


	8. Fin de la tregua

**Cap 8:**

_¿Fin de la tregua?_

**Haymitch POV:**

¡Mierda! Mis putas barreras estaban cediendo, los guardias que cuidaban los muros de mis estúpidos sentimientos se habían tomado vacaciones y el deseo infernal y obsesivo que sentía por Effie ahora vagaba libre y a sus anchas haciéndome burla.

¡No podía más!

Después de que las chicas se fueron y Portia se llevara al imbécil lame culos de Cinna me encerré en mi habitación. No quería ni rozar mi pierna con mis manos. El trozo de piel que había tocado el cuerpo de Effie aún quemaba como los mil demonios. Un roce, un maldito roce era suficiente para que me dieran ganas de saltar sobre ella y romperle la boca a besos. ¿Me lo merecía no? Años de insultos y de bromas pesadas, de desaires y humillaciones y ¿Todo para qué? Para llegar a mí casa y lamentarme porque la única mujer que yo quería me ignoraba. Ni siquiera eso, ella me odiaba. ¡Joder!

Y no sólo había cometido un único error. Desde que estábamos en esta granja alejada de la mano de Dios, habían sido varios. El primero llegó en el avión, cuando la vi dormida, tan serena y relajada. No pude aguantar la presión y me acerqué a besarla y claro, ella se despertó, así que me tocó fingir y burlarme de Effie.

Después llegaron varios más, como quedarme observando su nuevo vestuario como un baboso de mierda o restregar mi muslo contra el de ella como si me fuera la vida en ello. Estaba seguro de que Effie no tenía ni idea de lo que en realidad me hacía sentir. Lo sabía. Y aunque antiguamente eso era suficiente para aplacar mis nervios, ahora no me servía. Por alguna extraña razón, me ponía enfermo saber que Effie no entendía nada. Que ella no supiera ni una maldita cosa sobre mis putos sentimientos.

Me comportaba como un patán porque la cobardía me impedía gritarle lo en realidad sentía por ella. Me hubiera gustado ir a su habitación y decirle todo lo que me hacía sentir. Cómo cada vez que sonreía mi corazón daba un brinco, cómo temblaba mi piel cuando rozaba la suya, la manera en la que su olor me trastornaba. Toda ella me trastornaba. Tenía grabados a fuego en mis retinas los cinco lunares que adornaban su cuello. Conocía de memoria cada prenda de vestir que ella tenía. Sabía su color favorito, su talla, su peso, su altura. ¡Joder hasta sabía su grupo sanguíneo! ¿Patético no? Pues sí. Yo era un puto patético.

Katniss me lo dijo una y mil veces, incluso me rogó que dejara de comportarme como un imbécil y le dijera la verdad, pero no podía. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella me cerraba. Simplemente me quedaba en blanco y lo único que salía de mi boca eran insultos. ¿Por qué? Según mi madre era una forma de protegerme. Según mi padre porque yo era un inmaduro gilipollas y según Katniss, el amor actúa de formas extrañas. Yo prefería creer lo que mi querida madre pensaba, pero al final sabía de sobra que Beetee tenía razón. Tenía miedo. Un horrible y corrosivo miedo que me impedía ir adelante. Porque seamos sinceros. ¿Te perdonaría una persona a la que has humillado, insultado y arrastrado por el suelo cada vez que has querido? Si agregamos a todas esas humillaciones, el hecho de que Effie era orgullosa como ninguna, estaba jodido. Era imposible que ella y yo pudiéramos ser algo más que enemigos. O lo que fuéramos.

Y encima de todo eso estaba el hecho de que no era el único que se fijaba en ella, por supuesto que no. En el instituto era fácil espantarlos. Un par de miradas fulminantes o en casos mayores un par de collejas y listo. Pero claro, en el instituto los únicos que se atrevían a acercarse a Effie, eran los que aún no me conocían y cuando lo hacían dejaban incluso de mirarla. Porque todos en el Distrito 12 sabían que entre Bella y yo había algo. Algo extraño y bizarro pero algo al fin. Todos menos ella, cabe aclarar. Ella no sabía nada. Podía gritárselo a la cara y ella seguiría sin saberlo. Effie era demasiado humilde para pensar en que yo la jodía porque no tenía otra manera de estar cerca de ella, demasiado inocente para imaginar las obsesivas fantasías que corrían por mi cerebro a la velocidad de la luz.

Effie era demasiado en todos los sentidos. Perfecta en su ingenuidad. Dulce, inocente y cálida como ninguna. Inteligente y audaz hasta decir basta. Guapa en su sencillez. Simple y complicada a la vez. Effie era perfecta. Y la única que no se daba cuenta de eso, era ella.

**Effie POV:**

Haymitch adoptó de nuevo esa actitud mañosa y rara y se metió en su habitación después de que Cinna y Portia se fueran. Las chicas siguieron un par de horas más con sus canciones y licores coloridos. ¡Como si no tuvieran bastante con la botella entera de anís _del mono_, que se habían metido entre pecho y espalda!

Yo preferí hacer la cena y dejar a mi abuela en su estado de felicidad completa e intensa que venía después de unos buenos tragos.

Finnick seguía gritándole al televisor. Así que en realidad todo estaba tranquilo. Puse los tallarines a cocer mientras preparaba la salsa y estaba a punto de ponerla al fuego cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Corrí hacía el salón y descolgué el auricular.

— ¿Diga?—Saludé.

— _¡Effius! Soy Glimmer—_Sonreí brillantemente al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Glimm! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?—Inquirí entusiasmada. Un suspiro hastiado me contestó desde la otra línea.

—_No entraré en detalles ahora. Pero no estoy nada bien…—_Contestó. Su tono decayó y escuché un gemido ahogado salir de su boca. Me preocupé por ella instantáneamente ¿Qué estaría pasando?

— ¿Qué pasa Glimm?—Bajé el tono ya que mi abuela estaba prestando atención y aunque Annie era completamente discreta, prefería no tener que contarle lo que Glimmer me dijera.

—_Mi hermano tuvo problemas en la escuela militar Effius, lo van a expulsar. El año que viene vendrá al 12 conmigo—_Glimmer volvió a suspirar—_Y mis padres no llamaron ni una vez en lo que van de vacaciones—_¡Los odiaba! Sentí como mi estomago se retorcía de rabia. No podían ser tan despreocupados con sus hijos. Glimmer y Peeta eran los hijos que todo padre desea tener. Serios, responsables, agradables y buenas personas. Pero los señores Mellark los ignoraban. ¿Para qué tenían hijos eh? ¿Para desentenderse de ellos en cuanto tenían oportunidad? Respiré profundo y traté de mejorar el humor de Glimmer.

—Bueno al menos no tienes que soportar al odioso de Haymitch a tu lado las veinticuatro horas del día—Bromeé con ella, su risita burlona no se hizo esperar. Prefería mil veces que Glimmer escuchara mis problemas, antes de que pensara en los suyos. ¿Eso hacían las amigas no?

— _¿Tan mal se está portando?—_Preguntó ella con tono mordaz. Rodé los ojos y bufé.

— ¡Peor! Es como ser niñera de un niñito mal educado y arrogante. Enserio Glimm, creo que volveré a rezar porque si me mandan al infierno, entonces sería parecido a lo que estoy viviendo—Glimmer comenzó a reír conmigo. Sí, estaba exagerando, pero al menos ella se volvía a reír. Eso era lo importante. Si tenía que decir la verdad, entonces Haymitch no era tan malo como habría esperado.

—_Bueno, en realidad llamaba para decirte que Katniss me telefoneó ayer desde una cabina. Perdió su móvil así que seguramente te llamará pronto para darte su nuevo número—_Negué con la cabeza sonriente. Muy típico de Kat "perder" las cosas. Aunque seguramente se lo habría regalado al primer vagabundo que hubiera llamado su atención. Así era mi amiga. Aún recuerdo cuando nos dejaron viajar solas al Distrito 2 por primera vez. Glimmer y yo habíamos ido a la biblioteca a comprar unos libros que necesitábamos y cuando salimos, encontramos a Katniss con una señora indigente a la que le había prometido un abrigo nuevo.

—Bueno esperaré su llamada. Cuídate Glimmer, te quiero mucho—Me despedí al escuchar que desde la cocina llegaban sonidos sospechosos. Seguramente el agua de los tallarines se estaba derramando.

—_También te quiero Effius, un beso—_Se escucharon los pitidos del corte de llamada. Colgué y corrí hacía la cocina, al llegar me paré en seco. Haymitch estaba removiendo la pasta.

Al escucharme entrar giró su cabeza y me observó con una expresión extraña. Una mezcla entre odio, enfado, decepción y tristeza. Rodé los ojos y lo empujé para atender la cena. No estaba para sus jueguitos. Haymitch apretó la mandíbula y dio un paso hacia mí. Arrugué la frente y me encogí sobre mí misma. Sus manos temblaban y su rostro estaba rojo. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado.

— ¿Qué te pasa Haymitch?—Pregunté genuinamente preocupada.

—Espero que te escuchen ahí arriba y no tengas que compartir el infierno conmigo—Contestó señalando el techo. Todo encajó. Haymitch había escuchado mi conversación. Sentí como mi cuerpo se calentaba de vergüenza y frustración. Quise golpearme con la sartén en la frente. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza e intenté acercar mi mano hacía él. Mal movimiento. Abernathy saltó hacía atrás y me fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡No es lo que tú piensas!—Chillé a la vez que él salía a zancadas de la cocina. Apreté mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos. Eso no estaba bien. Haymitch podía ser un patán arrogante, pero no se merecía las cosas que yo había dicho de él. Sobre todo después del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por nuestra "tregua". Tuve ganas de correr detrás de él y explicarle todo a gritos, pero no lo hice. Porque sabía que él no me escucharía, porque tenía demasiado orgullo en mi interior como para disculparme con Abernathy y porque al final, los dos sabíamos que la tegua no duraría para siempre. En vez de eso me dediqué a terminar de preparar la cena.

Cuando los tallarines estuvieron listos puse la mesa y llamé a mis abuelos a cenar. Annie buscó a Haymitch en su habitación, mas él dijo que no tenía hambre. Mi estomago empequeñeció al saber que Abernathy no cenaría con nosotros. ¿Tanto le había afectado mi conversación? No lo entendía. Y me encontré deseando que se vengara, que me hiciera una de sus pesadas bromas e incluso que hiciera alusión a mi nula vida sexual. Porque por alguna extraña razón prefería eso a que me ignorara. ¿Extraño verdad? Después de pasar años deseando ser invisible para él, ahora moría porque pasaba de mí. Y luego lo acusaba a él de bipolar, cuando yo era aún peor.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Mi abuela se restregaba frenéticamente las sienes, mientras que mi abuelo la miraba y sonreía tiernamente. Oh sí, la resaca comenzaba a aparecer.

Después de lavar los platos y ducharme me tiré en la cama y fui incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Mi sentido del oído estaba tan alerta que si hubiera caído un alfiler abajo en la cocina, lo habría escuchado. Pero de la habitación de Haymitch no venía ningún sonido. Nada. Y yo estaba de los nervios. Mi culpabilidad crecía hasta límites insospechados y hasta que no me prometí a mí misma que al día siguiente le pediría perdón, no fui capaz de dormir.

Cuando el despertador sonó gruñí y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada. Parecía que había dormido dos horas en vez de ocho. Estaba exhausta. Apagué el despertador y continué durmiendo.

En mis sueños, me veía corriendo detrás de Abernathy y pidiéndole perdón y cuando unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron me sentí enferma. Tanta era la culpa que había acumulado durante mis sueños, que sabía que sería incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Palomita, voy a ordeñar! ¿No querías venir?—Me gritó mi abuelo del otro lado de la puerta. Me puse en pie a regañadientes y arrastré los pies con cansancio. Abrí de un tirón y sonreí forzadamente.

—Dame veinte minutos ¿Si?—Pedí. Mi abuelo Finnick besó mi frente y bajó silbando una alegre canción a la cocina.

Me vestí y cepille mis dientes con el estomago lleno de nudos. Cuando estuve preparada salí a despertar a Haymitch. Me sorprendí al encontrar su cama totalmente ordenada y su habitación vacía. Entonces escuché su voz abajo, en la cocina.

Bajé las escaleras y allí estaba él. Sonriente y sonrojado hablando tranquilamente con mi abuela.

—Buenos días—Saludé con voz ronca. Mi abuela me abrazó y me saludó pero Abernathy ni siquiera me miró. Desayuné torpemente, dejando caer el cuchillo un par de veces y derramando mi zumo de naranja. Todos mis músculos estaban tensos. Haymitch me ignoró durante todo el rato.

En silencio salimos a buscar a mi abuelo.

— ¡Ya estáis aquí! ¡Vamos, vamos las vacas están preparadas!—Saludó Finnick feliz mientras colocaba los cubos metálicos debajo de las hinchadas ubres.

Por la esquina de mi ojo observé cómo Haymitch hacía un gesto de pánico y se sentaba torpemente en la sillita de madera.

Sonreí bajando mi cabeza y poniéndome los guantes de látex. Mi abuelo comenzó a explicarle a Abernathy lo que debía de hacer.

—Los machos no usan guantes hijo—Reprochó Finnick al ver cómo Haymitch estiraba la mano al sobre de los guantes. Ahogué una risita con una sonora tos. La cara de asco de Abernathy no tenía precio.

Sin esperar comencé a ordenar a _Princesa_ mientras que mi abuelo paseaba tranquilamente mirando nuestro trabajo. Después de un rato se escuchó una maldición.

—Mierda. No sale nada—Murmuró Haymitch entre dientes. La vaca que estaba ordeñando mugió descontenta y dio dos pasos nerviosos. Mi abuelo corrió al lado de Abernathy.

—No maldigas frente a _Lady_—Regañó Finnick mirando a Haymitch con reproche. La cara de Abernathy era un poema. Y supe lo que estaba pensando, menudo nombre para una vaca. No pude controlar mi risita. Cuando levanté la cabeza, mi abuelo continuaba enseñándole a Haymitch cómo tenía que apretar las ubres y él me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme por reírme.

Me tragué el nudo que se ató en mi garganta y con la cara ardiendo continué mi trabajo. Joder, él de verdad estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado conmigo.

— ¡Finnick, teléfono!—Llegó hasta nosotros el grito de Annie, con una rápida disculpa mi abuelo corrió hacía la casa.

Entre Haymitch y yo apareció una burbuja de tensión difícil de soportar. Los minutos pasaban y lo único que se escuchaba era la leche que salía de las ubres de _Princesa_ y las maldiciones de Haymitch. Cuando mi cubo estuvo repleto salté de mi asiento feliz por tener algo qué hacer. Saqué un cubo más pequeño y me senté de nuevo para terminar de apurar la vaca.

Quince minutos después, Finnick seguía sin aparecer. _Lady_ estaba cada vez más nerviosa y Haymitch parecía a punto de explotar. Aunque la vaca que yo estaba ordeñando estaba absolutamente seca, fingí que seguía haciendo algo con sus ubres. Sobre todo porque era incapaz de levantarme. Tenía la sospecha de que si Haymitch notaba movimiento a su alrededor, saltaría a mi yugular.

Entonces pasó. Cinna llegó al lugar donde estábamos, muy sonriente se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Ey! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Mucha leche o qué?—Preguntó palmeando suavemente el lomo de Lady. La cara de Haymitch comenzó a ponerse roja—Estas vacas son una maravilla, mi padre está pensando en encargar un par más y empezar a comercializar con la leche y…—Cinna continuó hablando y palmeando a la vaca de Haymitch. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su monologo, Abernathy explotó.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a tu puta granja y dejas de joder? ¡Nadie te invitó!—Gritó poniéndose en pie. Cinna me miró interrogativamente. Me encogí de hombros y bajé la vista al suelo con las manos temblándome incontroladamente.

—Tranquilo hombre…—Murmuró Cina con voz seria y profunda. Puso las palmas de sus manos hacía delante y observó a Haymitch con la espalda tensa.

— ¡Una mierda tranquilo! Te paseas por aquí como un puto perro por su casa— Abernathy con el rostro encarnado dio un paso adelante amenazador. Me puse en pie con la intención de poner mi mano sobre su torso. Él al ver mi reacción me fulminó con la mirada— ¿Saben qué? Mejor los dejo solos, seguro que tiene mucho de qué hablar—Haymitch salió del lugar golpeando su hombro contra el de Cinna. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y respiré profundamente. La situación se estaba saliendo de contexto. Haymitch se había convertido en algo que yo ya no podía controlar. Y lo peor es que todo era mi culpa. Porque él había tratado de comportarse y yo lo insulté sin compasión alguna. Porque Haymitch se había portado bien conmigo y para mí no fue suficiente. Era mi culpa y lo iba a solucionar.

—Volví ¿Cómo vais con…? ¿Dónde está el chico?—Mi abuelo perdió la jovial sonrisa que traía cuando vio la situación. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí forzadamente.

—Se sintió mal, voy a buscarlo. Cinna ¿Puedes terminar con _Lady_ por favor?—Pedí rogándole con la mirada. Mi amigo abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua y finalmente asintió con un suspiro resignado. Finnick miró de uno al otro con la ceja enarcada, mas no preguntó nada. Recogió los cubos y me dejó salir de allí.

Llegué a la granja casi corriendo. Mi abuela bailoteaba por la cocina al ritmo de _Elvis._ Me alegré de que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Corrí por las escaleras y entré a mi habitación. Después de tranquilizarme frente al espejo y mojar mi rostro, arrastré mis pies hasta el cuarto de Haymitch. Toqué suavemente sin recibir contestación. Lo intenté de nuevo. Nada. La tercera vez acompañé los golpes en la puerta con su nombre. Entonces Abernathy abrió, se cruzó de brazos y me observó serio como la misma muerte.

Mis palabras se quedaron en mi garganta. Restregué mis manos una contra la otra nerviosa. Mi estomago se sentía del tamaño de un guisante. No estaba acostumbrada a pedirle disculpas o a razonar con Haymitch. Era como bailar _la macarena _en frente de un león. Estúpido, anti natural y peligroso. Me armé de valor y hablé por fin.

— Haymitch yo…—Y me cortó instantáneamente.

—No pienso disculparme. Estoy harto de todo esto. Harto de alimentar gallinas de tratar de ordeñar a las malditas vacas. ¡Estoy cansado de fingir que tú y yo podemos llevarnos bien!—Mi boca se descolgó. ¿Él creía que yo quería que pidiera disculpas? Mi mente quedó en blanco. ¿Por qué tendría él que pedir disculpas?

—No estoy aquí por eso—Murmuré aún demasiado sorprendida para ser coherente.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces? Y ¿Dónde está tu mascota? Pensé que Cinna te seguiría moviendo el maldito rabo hasta el fin del mundo—Arrugué la frente y negué con la cabeza.

—No metas a Cinna en esto. Él no tiene nada que ver, además, no sé por qué lo tratas tan mal…—Le dije. Porque era cierto. Cinna se había portado bien con Haymitch, había sido Abernathy el que había empezado con esa actitud hostil.

— ¡Oh, disculpa! ¿Te molestó que insultara a tu novio?—El tono lleno de ironía y crueldad de Haymitch me hizo sonrojarme como un tomate. Volvía a ser él. El patán, el imbécil de mierda que disfrutaba humillándome.

— ¡Pues sí! Me molesta que lo insultes. Y ¿Sabes qué? Quizás te tome la palabra y le pida que sea mi novio—Chillé agudamente y me giré para marcharme. Entré a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo. Estaba a punto de entrar al baño de nuevo cuando Haymitch irrumpió en mi habitación— ¿Qué quieres ahora?—Pregunté irritada. Apreté los puños a mis costados cuando Abernathy se acercó con la mandíbula tan apretada, que pensé que se le rompería.

— ¿Él te gusta?—Preguntó.

—Si—Devolví. En su rostro apareció una expresión de dolor, tan intensa que pensé que se estaba quemando por dentro. Mi enojo se disolvió, pero entonces el rostro de Haymitch se llenó de agresividad pura.

—Entonces quizás me equivoqué ¿Verdad Trinket? Quizás no eres tan mojigata como yo pensé. Porque está claro que ese capullo no quiere llevarte de la mano y besarte en las mejillas—Arrastró las palabras amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba a mí. Caminé hacía atrás intimidada. Muy pocas veces lo había visto tan fuera de control y mentiría si dijera que no me asustaba un poco— ¿Cuántas veces te llevó a la cama entonces? ¿Eh Trinket? ¿Te gustó que ese cabrón te follara? ¿O aún no llegáis a esa parte?—Me sonrojé furiosamente y traté de escaparme de su presencia. En otra ocasión le habría gritado, más no ahora. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo, pero entonces Abernathy puso la guinda en el pastel—Quizás debajo de esa apariencia de niñita inocente y frígida, se esconde una verdadera zor…—Antes de que el insulto abandonara su boca, estrellé mi mano contra su rostro. Tan fuerte que mi palma hormigueó de dolor.

Haymitch se llevó la mano a la mejilla sorprendido por mi golpe. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar. Cambié el peso de una pierna a la otra, preparada para golpearlo de nuevo si seguía con sus insultos. Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, él tomó mis muñecas y me apretó contra la pared. Su cuerpo se pegó tanto al mío que pude sentir todos sus músculos contra mí. Su torso bajaba y subía acompasado con su rápida respiración. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos brillaban como dos soles de verano. Mi estomago se llenó de retortijones cálidos. Mi corazón tronó contra mi pecho.

Abernathy apretó los dientes y metió su pierna entre las mías. Jadeé incapaz de sofocar las sensaciones que estaban embargándome. Mis muslos se tensaron por su roce y mi sexo comenzó a palpitar. No podía moverme, no podía pensar.

—No voy a dejar que nadie más te toque—Me dijo antes de sujetar mis caderas posesivamente y abrir mis labios con su caliente y húmeda lengua.

* * *

**N/A:**_ ¡Chan, chan chan! ¿Y ahora qué? Muahaha. ¡No me odien! Prometo que Haymitch pagará por sus insultos. ¡Lo juro!_

* * *

_**OYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOY OYOYOY!** ¿Qué os a parecido el Haymitch POV? ¿Os esperábais algo así? ¿Y el final? CHANCHANCHAAAAN Espero que no me matéis por dejarlo así, yo os quiero mucho ^^  
_

_Lo siento por la tardanza, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi, ya se va aclarando un poco la cosa... ¿o no? MUAJAJJA_

_Un beso enorme y mil gracias._

_**Effie**._


	9. Dulce y salado

Como siempre, gracias a la fantástica autora Nhessa por dejarme adaptar esta fantástica historia y la de "El Pacto".

* * *

Dedicado como siempre a mis amores, los cuales me hacen feliz. Sin más dilación os dejo de disfrutéis de esta historia y espero vuestra opinión, sin todos vosotros esto no sería posible.

* * *

**Mi dulce Némesis**

**ADAPTACIÓN de Nhessa/AU:** -Haymitch llegó hasta mí, me tomó de los hombros y me plantó un beso. ¡En la boca!- Más las consecuencias fueron funestas. De ser amigos pasaron a odiarse intensamente. ¿Podrán unas vacaciones juntos limar asperezas o estallará el caos? **H&E, P&K, M&G**

* * *

**Cap 9:**

Dulce y salado.

**Effie POV:**

Cerré mis parpados fuertemente y esperé a despertarme del extraño sueño que estaba viviendo. Porque de todas maneras, no podía ser real que Haymitch Abernathy estuviera besándome. Sin embargo al sentir sus dedos hundirse profundamente en la carne de mis caderas, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Era real.

Los carnosos y húmedos labios de Haymitch chupaban, lamían y mordisqueaban los míos. Su cadera se balanceaba contra mi bajo vientre en un suave vaivén. Su boca poseía la mía exigiendo reciprocidad. Mi cuerpo experimentó una ola de calor que abrasó mis entrañas y consumió mi voluntad. Me convertí en una muñeca de trapo moviéndose por los hilos de la lujuria de Haymitch. Y me sorprendí a mi misma penetrando con mi lengua la dulce cavidad de su boca.

Su saliva calmó la sequedad de mi garganta, su lengua humedeció la mía y sus labios lamieron mis labios con hambre de más.

Mis manos subieron con vida propia palpando la extensa espalda de Haymitch, las yemas de mis dedos hormiguearon al entrar en contacto con la piel expuesta de su cuello varonil.

Haymitch tembló bajo mis caricias, y yo me estremecí por sus reacciones. Mi primer beso. El primero real. No sólo un inocente pico. No. Era más. Mucho más. Estaba experimentando olas de lujuria, tan intensas, que si no fuera porque la boca de Haymitch coordinaba la mía, mis dientes habrían castañeteado.

Mis muslos se tensaron cuando con un gruñido gutural y ansioso, Haymitch clavó sus dedos en mi trasero y me levantó recargando parte de mi peso en la pared.

Los dos gemimos cuando nuestros sexos se encontraron a través de la ropa. Oh dios, el placer era tan intenso que mis ojos viajaron a la parte posterior de mi cabeza y los dedos de mis pies se encogieron de anticipación.

Se sentía tan natural que su lengua penetrara en mi boca una y otra vez. Se sentía normal y por encima de todo, se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Sus labios abandonaron los míos para bajar hasta mi cuello. Los dientes de Haymitch entraron en contacto con mi carne, haciendo mi bajo vientre palpitar enloquecido.

Cuando su boca volvió a posarse sobre la mía deseé a Haymitch más cerca…más _adentro._ Y ese fue el detonante para que mi cerebro abandonara la bruma en el que estaba sumido y de un empujón, apartara a Abernathy de mí.

Haymitch se tambaleó hacía atrás jadeando enloquecido. Yo misma abrí mi boca para poder capturar aire en mis pulmones. Mi corazón bailaba en mi pecho.

Sin embargo no pude apartar la vista de los brillantes ojos de él. La situación debería ser incomoda después de lo que había pasado, pero no era así. Al revés. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan femenina y poderosa delante de Haymitch, pero las dudas y la confusión eran más fuertes que el placer. Al menos para mí. Y necesitaba respuestas.

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunté. Me llevé una mano a la garganta al no reconocer la ronca y débil voz que salió de mis labios. Abernathy me miró incrédulo durante un segundo, después volvió a recomponerse.

—Porque me apetecía—Murmuró y algo dentro de mí quiso gritarle _"Mentiroso"_ a viva voz, mas no lo hice. Respiré profundo y aunque en mi interior quería golpearlo por ser tan cruel, sonreí.

—Debe ser muy difícil para ti ¿Verdad?—Pregunté en tono neutral. Jugueteé con un mechón de mi cabello que se había escapado y me recosté contra la pared— ¿Verdad?—Repetí ante su silencio. Haymitch ladeó la cabeza fingiendo estar confundido. ¡A mí no me engañaba! Ya no. Yo sabía por qué me había besado.

— ¿El qué?—Inquirió con voz inocente. Maldito mentiroso.

—El estar aquí sin ninguna _zorra_ a la que _follarte_—Mis dientes se apretaron al igual que mis puños, estaba preparada para patear sus bolas hasta que se le cayeran al suelo. Ahora más que nunca. Odiaba a Haymitch Abernathy. Sin embargo su frente se arrugó como si de verdad no entendiera nada. Reí sin humor—Por eso me besaste, porque no tienes a nadie más y claro soy la única en la que descargarte ¿Verdad?—Volví a la carga dando un paso al frente. El horror que apareció en el rostro de Haymitch bajó mis defensas durante una milésima de segundo.

— ¿Crees que te besé porque no había nadie más disponible?—Preguntó observándome como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente. Sacudí la cabeza intentando despejarme. Él no podía volver a mentirme. Exactamente eso es lo que había pasado.

Haymitch era así. Le daba igual meter la polla dentro de un ladrillo si este llevaba faldas. Todo lo que le interesaba era descargarse con alguien y definitivamente la opción más cercana era la estúpida de Effie Trinket. Que tonta había sido, porque por un segundo había pensado que de verdad me quería a mí. Que realmente me deseaba a mí. Pero no. Todo lo que él deseaba era tener sexo. El quien, el cuando o el donde, le eran irrelevantes.

—Eres lo peor. Eres lo más rastrero que jamás conocí—Me descargué toda la rabia escupiéndole esas palabras arrastradas a la vez que avanzaba hacia él.

—Y tú estás ciega—Devolvió con la mandíbula tensa— ¿Nunca te darás cuenta de lo que me haces sentir verdad?— Haymitch caminó hacia mí amenazadoramente. Me sentí pequeña e intimidada, pero jamás iba a dejar que se diera cuenta de ello. Lo enfrenté plantando mis pies en el suelo como si la vida me fuera en ello— ¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¿Quieres saber por qué te besé y te toqué así?—Preguntó. Las silabas salían de su boca con dolor, con miedo. Haymitch batallaba consigo mismo y yo podía verlo. Su rostro estaba tenso, al igual que sus brazos y su espalda. La gruesa vena en su cuello latía con furia. Sus palabras y su suave y arrastrado todo de voz, no tenía nada que ver con su semblante.

Su boca decía si y su cuerpo gritaba no. Mi confusión creció hasta límites insospechados. ¿Era cierto? ¿Él me deseaba? Volví a sacudir mi cabeza, imposible. Él quería utilizarme, nada más. Me repetí una y otra vez tratando de creérmelo.

—Yo sé el por qué, no hay nadie más así que me harás el favor a mí ¿No? ¿Es eso? _¡Oh sí, le quitaré la virginidad a Trinksy como buena obra del año!—_Dije agudamente mientras que sentía mis rodillas temblar. Haymitch rió sin humor, sus ojos perdieron el brillo resplandeciente que habían tenido después de _ese_ beso. Su boca formó una pálida y tensa línea— ¿¡Es eso!?—Chillé apretando mis parpados para no ponerme a llorar de frustración.

—No sabes nada. No entiendes nada. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo!—Llevó sus manos a su cabello y tiró con fuerza entre bufidos exasperados—Olvídalo, olvídalo…—Repitió una y otra vez hasta que sus palabras dejaron de tener sentido y se convirtieron en un amasijo de silabas.

Estiré mi brazo hacía él sin saber por qué. Las ganas de reconfortarlo y aliviar lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo le ganaron a mi furia. Pero cuando di un paso adelante, Abernathy levantó sus ojos y me fulminó con la mirada.

—No me toques. Nunca—Susurró para después salir casi corriendo de mi habitación.

**Haymitch POV:**

Contuve las ganas de romper cada mueble de la habitación que me habían asignado en esta casa.

Decir que me sentía en el infierno era quedarse corto.

¿Por qué simplemente no pudo creer en los hechos? ¡Por dios si casi le había arrancado los labios del hambre que tenía de ella!

Pero no. Effie era de las que buscaban la solución más extraña y rebuscada. Era de las que no creía que un beso se daba por amor. Por deseo. Prefería pensar en que yo me había convertido en un mafioso italiano y un beso significaba que mi familia mataría a la suya, antes de aceptar que simplemente quería hacerlo porque la deseaba más que al puto aire que respiraba.

Cuando me di cuenta mis nudillos estaban blancos como la cal. Me sentía débil y enfermo y los insultos que le había dedicado antes de besarla como un salvaje, flotaban por mi mente y quemaban mi pecho.

No era una excusa decir que estaba tan celoso que todo lo que había visto era de color rojo, no era excusa tampoco, asegurar que si Cinna hubiera posado un solo dedo encima de Effie le habría partido el cuello. No eran excusas. Pero en el momento en que ella había asegurado que ese hijo de puta de Conna le gustaba, escuché como mi maldito corazón se quebraba. Y las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder controlarlas.

No tenía pretextos para lo que había dicho, pero tampoco las necesitaba, ya que a los ojos de Effie, siempre sería el malo de la película, el cruel, el patán sin sentimientos.

Al esconder mi rostro entre mis manos, sentí la humedad en mi rostro. Con un jadeo limpié mis lágrimas con ira. _Deja de llorar puto sensiblón de mierda._ Me grité mentalmente.

La última imagen que flotó en mi cerebro antes de dormir, fue el rostro sonrojado, con los labios hinchados y rojos y los parpados perezosamente entrecerrados de Effie después de haberla besado.

Arrugué la nariz, tenía la boca pastosa y me dolía la cabeza. Abrí un ojo y lo cerré inmediatamente. La lámpara de mi habitación estaba encendida. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que había dormido unas diez horas.

Aunque mi estomago rugió de hambre y mi garganta estaba seca como papel de lija, no bajé a cenar. No podía ver a Effie de nuevo, no aún. Me acurruqué en mi cama y me dediqué a recordar el tacto de la suave piel de los labios de Effie sobre los míos. Ninguna otra podría compararse con ella. Effie era la única.

Las horas pasaron y cuando finalmente escuché los estruendosos ronquidos de Finnick bajé y me preparé un bocadillo. Después de unos cuantos vasos de soda y algo de comida, subí las escaleras de puntillas. Estaba a punto de entrar en mi habitación cuando las ganas de verla me ganaron. No era la primera vez que entraba a hurtadillas a su habitación, sin embargo, esta se sentía diferente. Abrí la puerta despacio y observé desde la puerta como el rostro pálido y suave de Effie se veía sereno mientras dormía.

Su pecho bajaba y subía acompasado por su suave respiración. La luz de la luna bañaba su figura de luz plateada.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto tardé muchísimo en volverme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me preparé frente al espejo. Adopté la expresión más neutral que pude y bajé las escaleras con el corazón en la garganta.

Annie y Finnick hablaban animadamente mientras comían las tostadas y la fruta fresca del desayuno. Effie no estaba allí.

Me senté al lado de Finnick.

—Buenos días chico ¿Estás mejor?—Arrugué la frente sin entender, abrí la boca para contestar, cuando la suave voz de Effie llenó la cocina.

—Les conté a mis abuelos de tu dolor de estomago—La miré interrogativo, se sonrojó y bajó la vista. Lucía preciosa, con un pantalón vaquero de color crema y un jersey estrecho negro con letras del mismo color que el pantalón. Caí en la cuenta de lo que decían. Claro, no había bajado a cenar. La sensación de calor en mi pecho me hizo sonreír levemente. Ella se había disculpado por mi ausencia, aunque no era para tanto, a mí el simple hecho de que no quisiera que yo quedara mal, me supo a gloria.

—Estoy mejor, gracias—Contesté rápidamente.

Effie parecía animada mientras desayunaba y hablaba con su abuela. Yo me moría por hablar con ella, pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Me daba pánico mencionar "el tema". Después de que los platos estuvieron limpios, Annie comenzó a limpiar el salón, así que me fui a mi habitación nuevamente.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Marvel cuando tocaron a la puerta. Mi corazón bombeó contra mi pecho como si fuera un tambor de dos toneladas. Tragué saliva y abrí…Pero no era Effie la que me recibió del otro lado con una sonrisa.

Era Portia.

— ¡Ey!—Saludé con ánimo fingido.

— ¿Lo olvidaste no?—Cuando Portia puso sus manos en sus caderas y tamborileó su pie contra el suelo me acobardé. Por alguna extraña razón quise disculparme. Ella me recordaba a Katniss y a Wiress juntas.

—No—Mentí.

—Entonces ¿Qué haces así aún? Vístete ¡Hay que aprovechar el día!—Aunque ya sabía de que hablaba, me giré para mirar el calendario que colgaba de la pared.

_Oh dios no. _Rogué. La cita. Tuve ganas de vomitar.

No sabía si iba a poder soportar todo un maldito día de Cinna-trata-de-conquistar-a-Effie. Y eso no era lo peor.

Además de soportar al estúpido, caí en la cuenta de que Effie se había arreglado para verlo a _él._ No a mí. Entonces quise dar patadas y romperme la cabeza contra el suelo.

¡Maldita vida, maldito Cinna y maldito San Valentín por arruinar mi existencia!

* * *

Amores! Lo siento por tardar de veras, este finde voy de cabeza y lo siento por no poner una nota decente comentando el capi pero no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas ahora mismo.

Capítulo intenso por todas partes, ¡no me matéis!

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi y que os hayáis reído bastante. Un beso enorme, os quiero!

**Effie**.


	10. Confesiones en la cama

**Cap 10: **

_Confesiones en la cama._

**Effie POV:**

Cinna y yo nos sentamos en el sillón a esperar a Haymitch y Portia. El hecho de que mi dulce amiga de la infancia estuviera encerrada con Abernathy mientras se cambiaba me hirvió la sangre.

_Libertinos, pervertidos de mierda._ Pensé aguantándome las ganas de correr hasta la habitación del patán y sacarlos de los pelos.

¡Y no es que estuviera celosa! ¡Ja! ¿Yo celosa? Nah.

Bufé exasperada, atrayendo así la atención de Cinna.

—Tardan mucho ¿Eh?—Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Asentí haciéndome la desentendida.

Me estaba volviendo loca, eso era todo. Porque Haymitch podía hacer lo que quisiera, a mi me daba igual ¿Verdad? Sí. _¡Claro que te da igual! _Me grité a mí misma. Esto de discutir con mi conciencia no debía ser sano.

Pero el problema erradicaba en que él me había besado a mí el día anterior y ahora estaba encerrado en su habitación con otra. Así que tenía derecho a indignarme. Me puse en pie gritándome a mí misma que nada de lo que hiciera Haymitch podía afectarme. Entonces se escucharon sonoros pasos por la escalera.

Portia y Haymitch bajaban riéndose a carcajadas, el último tenía el rostro sonrojado. Me fijé en cómo sus ojos se arrugaban en las comisuras al reír. Usaba un pantalón a la cadera, de tela vaquera y una camiseta blanca ajustada. Y me sorprendí a mi misma relamiéndome mis labios resecos al mirarlo. Porque Abernathy podía ser un imbécil, un estúpido y un patán pervertido, pero también era guapísimo, un pecado con piernas.

Me di la vuelta y me encaminé a la puerta en silencio.

_No vas a fantasear con Abernathy, no ahora, no nunca._ Me repetí una y otra vez.

Tenía que ser sincera, ese beso y las caricias me habían afectado. Estar con él había despertado algo en mí que no sabía que tenía. El hambre carnal.

Y ahora cada vez que lo veía, mis ojos vagaban hasta sus labios ansiosos de una repetición. Sí, mi cuerpo era un traidor, al igual que mi corazón que quería salirse de mi pecho cada vez que Haymitch hablaba.

Abernathy pasó de largo sin apenas mirarme. Salió con Portia y juntos caminaron hacía el auto de ella. Cinna se levantó del sillón y vino a reunirse conmigo.

Pasando un brazo por mis hombros me sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Anímate mujer! Te compraré caramelos si sonríes ¿Si? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?—Terminé con una sonrisa tonta extendida por mi rostro. Cinna era tan dulce…

Cuando llegamos al auto, Portia tomó el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Cinna conducía. Lo que me dejaba atrás, con él. ¡Genial!

Abernathy se había cruzado de brazos y miraba fijamente a través del cristal. _Muse _tronó en el equipo de sonido.

—Effie ¿Te contó Cinna de su beca?—Preguntó Portia por encima del estruendo. Negué con la cabeza— ¡Nuestro pequeño irá a _la Juliard!_—Cinna se sonrojó hasta las orejas_. Nuestro pequeño,_ suspiré. Así lo llamábamos cuando al jugar a las casitas, lo obligábamos a que él fuera el bebe de la familia.

— ¡Felicidades!—Sonreí e imitando el gesto de Portia despeiné su cabello, mas aparté la mano instantáneamente al sentir como a mi lado, Haymitch se tensaba y acercaba su cuerpo al mío. Fue mi turno para sonrojarme.

Muy disimuladamente observé por el rabillo del ojo, Abernathy me miraba intensamente. Entonces sonrió de lado maliciosamente y se acercó aún más. Arrastré mi trasero lejos de él.

—… ¿Te imaginas? ¡Una vuelta por toda Europa! Estoy deseándolo—Presté atención a Portia, aunque me había perdido la mitad de su monologo.

— ¡Genial!—Chillé agudamente apretándome contra la puerta del auto. Haymitch cada vez estaba más cerca de mí y mi piel comenzaba a hormiguear.

—Pues Effie terminará en _Harvard_ si sigue así, es toda una genio ¿Verdad?—Abernathy rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y me dio un ligero apretoncito. Mi rostro ardió. ¡El mundo definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco! ¿Qué habían hecho con el Abernathy hostil y quién era este que tenía a mí lado? Portia rió con Haymitch. Cinna sin embargo bajó el estruendo de la música y me observó por el retrovisor, Abernathy apretó su agarre. Y aunque quise apartarme, no pude. Mi cuerpo se estremecía por el roce, mi estomago estaba apretado y mis manos picaban deseando contacto. Maldita sea.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?—Le murmuré bajo mi aliento sin apenas mover los labios.

—Si no me crees cuando te digo que me gustas, tendré que demostrarlo—Sus labios entraron en contacto con el lóbulo de mi oreja durante una milésima de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que todo mi cuerpo se encendiera. Mi bajo vientre comenzó a palpitar. Haymitch rió entre dientes al notar el temblor— ¿Tú también lo deseas no es así? Te mueres por estar conmigo, tanto como yo deseo estar contigo. Déjate llevar Effius—Su mano masajeó mi hombro, cerré los ojos y suspiré olvidándome del mundo entero. Lo deseaba. Maldita sea, lo deseaba.

Era muy consciente del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Haymitch a mí lado. Mi estomago bullía por la cercanía. Me estaban dando unas ganas locas de tirarme por la ventanilla del auto, pero de pronto llegamos. Con un brusco frenazo, Cinna apagó el motor. Sentí a Abernathy reírse suavemente a mi lado.

Salí del coche como si el asiento me hubiera mordido el culo.

Dios esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Sería verdad entonces? ¿Yo le gustaba a Haymitch? No, no podía ser. Si eso fuera cierto entonces ¿Por qué todos los años de tratarme como basura? Sacudí la cabeza y traté de no volver a mirarlo o rozarme con él. Por suerte, Portia arrastró a Abernathy a su lado y se separaron de nosotros.

— ¿Estás bien Effie?—Preguntó la intensa voz de Cinna a mi lado. Asentí con la cabeza y forcé una sonrisita.

— ¡Oh, chicos, miren! ¡Pitufos!—Portia chilló y corrió hacía la tienda de golosinas que teníamos al frente. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Los "pitufos" eran unos dulces con forma de hombrecitos, con el cuerpo azul y gorro y botas blancas. Cuando éramos pequeños los comíamos todo el tiempo. Decidí disfrutar el tiempo que pasaría con mis amigos y olvidarme un rato de Haymitch. Así que me acerqué a la vitrina y allí estaban, nuestros dulces favoritos.

Portia entró y compró unos cuantos mientras que Cinna y yo recordábamos los viejos tiempos y reíamos con ganas. Por fin mi cuerpo se relajó.

Con una sonrisa y un movimiento sugestivo de cejas, Portia me entregó uno de los dulces y seguimos caminando. Estábamos en medio de un relato de Portia cuando Haymitch salió de la nada y se puso a mi lado.

— ¿Está bueno?—Preguntó señalando el caramelo en mi boca. Lo saqué por el palito y asentí sin mirarlo—Déjame probarlo—Ronroneó. Me sonrojé furiosamente y rodé los ojos fingiendo no estar afectada por sus palabras. De pronto me quitó el dichoso caramelo y lo metió en su boca—Mm, sabe a ti. Delicioso—Suspiró degustándolo. Cerré mi mandíbula que había quedado bastante abierta y traté de ignorarlo.

—Haymitch estás muy raro, enserio yo…No sé ni qué pensar y…—Balbuceé incoherentemente, él se limitó a reír.

—No pienses entonces—Devolvió, sacó el dulce de entre sus labios y lo acercó a mi boca—Ábrela para mí Effie—Y lo hice. Su forma de ronronear mi nombre hizo que todo mi cuerpo se sacudiera. Metió el dulce en mi boca y lo paseó suavemente dentro de la cavidad. Mi zona sur despertó enfebrecida. Portia lo llamó en la distancia. Cinna y ella se habían separado de nosotros. Y este último observaba a Haymitch con odio contenido. Tragué saliva y caminé más rápido hasta situarme al lado de los gemelos.

Y así pasó el resto de la tarde. Comimos las especialidades de _Annetta South_, bebimos mosto dulce y reímos hasta no poder más. Recorrimos todo el pueblo, recordando lugares y momentos especiales. Y Haymitch a mi lado se sentía natural. Sus pequeños roces y sus juegos totalmente pasados de tono dejaron de parecerme incorrectos, una parte de mí, gritaba por más. Y decidí que aprovecharía el momento. ¿Por qué no? Era joven, Haymitch en algún momento había sido un gran amigo para mí y lo más importante de todo, mi cuerpo lo deseaba y no le pensaba negar el capricho.

Así que con estos pensamientos entramos a la cantina del pueblo.

Un pequeño local de madera con mesas desgastadas y sillas enclenques. Casi siempre estaba vació. Hoy no sería una excepción. Nos sentamos en un lugar apartado y Cinna se levantó para buscarnos las bebidas, ya que era el mayor y conocía al cantinero.

Haymitch se sentó a mi lado y continuó su charla con Portia, que por cierto cada vez me caía mejor. ¿Por qué? Bueno quitando el hecho de que se pegara a Haymitch como una lapa -eso por supuesto NO me molestaba- era toda simpatía y sonrisas. Encantadora hasta decir basta.

— ¡Por las vacaciones de verano!—Dijo Cinna levantando su _chupito _de color rojo sangre. Todos sonreímos y repitiendo sus palabras tomamos la bebida. Mi garganta ardió y comencé a toser como una histérica, pero cuando llegó el segundo pasó mucho mejor, el tercero estuvo excelente y cuando llegué al séptimo, me sentía la reina del mundo.

**Haymitch POV:**

_Tres horas después._

Vale, en otro momento me habría reído de Effie como un jodido demente. Hoy no sería ese día.

Después de hacer una competencia para ver quien se parecía más a una esponja contra Portia, Effie se había convertido en la mujer fatal de _Annetta South_.

Además de haberse empapado en el lavabo del baño por no controlar bien sus manos, intentó seducir al viejo cantinero para que la dejara seguir bebiendo, eso sin contar con las tres veces que se cayó de la silla.

Estaba tan borracha que su nariz parecía un tomate pequeño y sus ojos brillaban como luciérnagas.

Cinna -gracias a dios- decidió sacar a su hermana de la taberna y así Effie aceptó salir de aquel lugar, para cuando llegamos a la casa estaba partiéndose de risa porque según ella, veía triple.

—La llevaré a su habitación y…—Corté al estúpido de Cinna. ¿Él la llevaría? ¡Ja! Ni en sus putos mejores sueños húmedos.

—No, yo la llevo, tú vete a acostar a Portia—Le escupí sin ganas de ser amable. Cogiendo a Effie por las axilas la saqué del auto casi arrastrando. ¡Qué suerte que fuera peso pluma! Cinna arrancó el coche y se marchó a su casa— Effie tienes que caminar y deja de reírte maldita sea ¡Despertarás a Annie!—Le chillé bajó el aliento. Effie se tapó la boca con un dedo mientras se partía de risa.

—Shh no despertemos a Annie…—Repitió arrastrando las palabras y hipando. No pude evitar reírme. Mal movimiento por mi parte por supuesto, la borracha Effie me apartó de un débil empujón y se puso las manos en las caderas— ¿De qué, te ríes mm?—Reprochó tambaleándose y apuntándome con su pequeño dedo— ¡No estoy borracha! ¡Estoy feliz!—Dijo e intentó dar saltitos, pero se mareó y casi se cae de culo al suelo. La recogí por muy poco y estuve tentado de echarla encima de mi hombro como un saco de patatas. En vez de eso, rodeé su exquisita cintura con mi brazo y la ayudé a caminar.

—Eff muévete, es tarde tus abuelos te van a matar si te pillan así—Rogué al ver como arrastraba los pies dejándome llevar todo su peso. Al final desistí y la cargué en brazos. Ella jadeó y se recostó en mi pecho.

—Mm hueles tan bien. Me encanta—Susurró olisqueándome. Mi pantalón comenzó a hacerse pequeño al sentir su respiración contra mi pecho_. ¡Relájate Haymitch, está borracha, no coordina!_ Me grité para apartar las ganas de meterme en sus pantalones en cuanto llegáramos a su habitación—Wow, tienes el vientre tan duro…—Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Effie estaba acariciando mi estomago con su pequeña y cálida mano. Era un hecho, me había provocado una erección descomunal.

Al llegar a su habitación abrí con cuidado y la dejé en el suelo. Me sentía enfermo y necesitaba una ducha fría con urgencia.

—Vale ahora te metes en la cama y te duermes—Traté de empujarla hasta la cama pero ella se rió y negó con su tembloroso dedo.

—Estoy empapada, no puedo acostarme así—Mi miembro dio una sacudida por sus palabras, mis ojos se desviaron rápidamente al triangulo secreto de sus caderas. Effie soltó una risita— ¡Ahí no tonto, aquí!—Señaló su camiseta mojada y solté todo el aire de mis pulmones. Maldita sea me iba a matar.

Me di la vuelta tratando de escapar a sus vanos intentos de desnudarse, pero no pude. Effie volvió a hablarme.

— ¿Me ayudas por favor?—Su voz ronca y su tono sensual hizo que mi corazón quisiera salirse por mi boca. ¡Joder, joder, joder! Me di la vuelta muy despacio y allí estaba ella, con un suave y delicioso sonrojo y una sonrisita astuta en su rostro. Señalaba su camiseta esperando a que yo hablara. Tragué saliva y me acerqué suavemente. Metí los dedos en el principio de su jersey y lo subí lentamente, Effie jamás apartó la mirada. Cuando lo saqué por su cuello mis ojos se clavaron en sus redondos senos apretados en un pequeño sostén de color lila.

—Quiero besarte—Me dio un vuelco el estomago. Apreté la mandíbula y peleé conmigo mismo. No quería aprovecharme, pero me era tan difícil decir que no. Así que pensé, bueno, sólo sería un beso ¿No? Eso no era malo. Así que con toda la urgencia que sentía acerqué mi rostro al de ella y estampé mis labios contra los suyos.

Lo que jamás esperé es la respuesta que ella tuvo. Effie metió su dulce lengua en mi boca y me abrazó con fuerza cortándome todo movimiento. Se estremeció cuando acaricié su espalda y se apretó más contra mí. Sus caderas hicieron contacto con mi erección, gemimos al unísono. Cuando me di cuenta estábamos ambos en la cama y Effie trataba de quitarme mi jersey. Pero ella estaba muy bebida, no podía hacerle esto. Me odiaría.

—Tenemos que parar—Susurré cortando suavemente los besos. Traté de serenarme y calmar mi respiración.

— ¿Por qué?—Preguntó Effie mirándome con tanto deseo que estuve a punto de volver a saltar sobre ella. Besó mi estomago desnudo y sin apartar la mirada, sacó su lengua y trazó un circulo en mi piel. Gemí, jadeé y embestí con mis caderas como acto reflejo— ¿Seguro quieres parar?—Volvió a preguntar sin dejar de acariciar mi vientre con su boca.

— Eff, estas…tú…mm—Sus dedos vagaron hacía mi pantalón, los abrió demasiado rápido para lo torpes que se encontraban sus dedos y metió la yema de estos en el principio de mi bóxer. Mi pene dolía por lo hinchado que estaba, tenía el cuerpo tan caliente que parecía un maldito volcán. Y Effie no ayudaba para nada—Espera, Effie no podemos…—Susurré levantándome y apretando el puente de mi nariz. Entonces ella bufó y se acostó en la cama dándome la espalda.

—Bien, entonces vete—Soltó enfadada. Pasé una mano por mi cabello desesperado.

—No es que no lo desee, si lo hago. Pero Effius estás borracha y mañana tendrás una resaca de campeonato, si llegamos hasta el final me odiaras toda la vida joder…—Dije tratando de que no se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba conmigo. No sabía si podía soportar esa clase de chantaje emocional. Mi pene desde luego odiaba a mi maldita moral. Al ver que no contestaba, pensé que estaba demasiado dolida conmigo. Así que acaricié su espalda suavemente y besé su hombro—Te quiero Effie, siempre te he querido—Confesé, sentí como me sacaba un gran peso de encima.

Bien, ella ya lo sabía y borracha o no yo lo había dicho ¿No? Pues ya está. Por fin me había confesado. Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi cara. Effie se había quedado muda.

— ¿Me escuchaste? Effie…¿Eff?—Observé por encima de su hombro.

¡Genial! Por fin me había declarado, le había dicho la verdad. Me había portado como un caballero, pero nadie jamás lo sabría ¿Por qué? Porque Effie se había dormido.

* * *

Bueno, vengo rápido y con prisas.

Os quiero y gracias por todo, espero que os haya gustado la declaración de Haymitch, es un jodido amor, reconocerlo.

**Effie**.


	11. Ese pequeño armario

**Cap 11:**

_Ese pequeño armario._

**Effie POV:**

Alguien estaba taladrando las cuencas de mis ojos.

Mi boca sabía horrible y mi garganta se sentía igual al papel de lija. _¡No volveré a beber más! _Me grité. Luego recordé que esa era la típica frase de los borrachos. Me miré al espejo y la persona de ojos rojos y cara de muerta que me devolvió la mueca, no se parecía a mí.

La resaca es lo peor, pensé mientras me cepillaba los dientes tratando de deshacerme del mal sabor de boca.

Lo peor de todo era mi "amnesia temporal", ya que los recuerdos que tenía eran totalmente borrosos. Y algunos tan descabellados que debían ser sueños. Yo lamiendo la _tableta de chocolate_ de Haymitch, yo pidiendo más, yo enfadándome porque él no quería seguir adelante. Me dije a mí misma que debían ser una cruel pesadilla. Sí, porque si fuera cierto ¿Por qué Haymitch -el libertino, depravado y pervertido- se habría negado a continuar? _Porque te quiere. _Chilló mi asquerosa conciencia. No. Sacudí la cabeza y me quité esa maldita idea de encima. Entré a la ducha y dejé que el agua se llevara el maldito mareo que me hacía ver las cosas dobles. De pronto escuché un ruido, como los muelles de la cama o algo así.

— ¿Abuela?—Pregunté, mi voz se vio afectada por una prominente bocanada de agua tibia que recortó mis silabas haciéndolas casi incomprensibles. Maldecía entre dientes y volví a lo mío.

Después de bañarme y envolverme en mi exquisita y mullida toalla roja, salí del baño y me quedé helada con lo que me encontré.

Encima de mi cama había un sobre de color azul celeste, mi nombre escrito en ella, con la pulcra letra de Haymitch. Alrededor, había como una veintena de mis dulces favoritos _"Los pitufos". _Y justo encima del sobre, una caja de zapatos forrada de papel de seda multicolor. En un ataque de estupidez, observé a mí alrededor por si el que me había traído esto estuviera escondido en mi habitación. Me rodé los ojos a mí misma. _¡Sí claro Effie, mira debajo de tu cama por si está el coco también!_

Aún así mis manos temblaban cuando abrí la carta.

_Entenderé si no quieres verme después de lo de anoche…_

_Pero tienes que saber que todo, absolutamente todo lo que dije, es cierto. Lo que hay dentro de la caja lo demuestra._

_Si quieres que me vaya, avísame, llamaré a Beetee._

_**Haymitch**._

Arrugué la frente y me senté en la cama con la carta entre mis dedos. ¿Por qué estaría actuando así? No era propio de Abernathy -el todo poderoso- esconderse de mí por las esquinas como un gatito asustado. Mordiendo mi labio inferior puse la caja en mis rodillas y la destapé.

Fotos.

Eran fotos. Y en todas salía yo como protagonista principal.

En el colegio, en la puerta de mi casa tomando el sol con Kat y Glim, en una de las excursiones del colegio, sentada en el comedor del instituto. Algunas eran de antes de la pelea que nos había separado a Haymitch y a mí, las demás, eran recientes.

Me cubrí la boca con mi mano y cerré los parpados con fuerza.

Todo era una farsa.

La actitud hostil para conmigo, los insultos, las humillaciones. Haymitch no podía odiarme si dedicaba parte de su tiempo a retratarme sólo por placer y dudaba mucho que yo fuera una especie de musa de inspiración y por eso me fotografiara. La respuesta más fácil era que él en realidad sí me quería. Que siempre me quiso. Y aunque yo jamás aceptara las respuestas fáciles y el hecho de que Haymitch me quisiera era absolutamente extraño, lo comprendía. Porque es más fácil mantenerse enfadado con una persona que decir _"te quiero"_ es más sencillo ignorar que pedir perdón. El orgullo era lo que nos había separado a Abernathy y a mí. Y ahora era el destino el que nos quería volver a juntar. Algo creció en mi pecho. Una especie de sensación cálida que llenó mis pulmones y hormigueó en mi estomago.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro acompañando al usual sonrojo.

Me vestí rápidamente y guardé las fotografías y la carta en sus respectivas cajas. No sabía qué iba a decirle a Haymitch, tampoco si le diría algo o permanecería muda. No sabía si me lanzaría a sus brazos en forma de proyectil o batiría mis pestañas al estilo "seductora fatal". Lo que sí tenía claro, era que mi cuerpo deseaba a Haymitch, que mi corazón clamaba por él. Y aunque mi orgullo y mi cerebro combatieran arduamente con esas sensaciones, esta vez no iba a pensar. Actuaría.

Salí de mi habitación y sin más dilación golpeé la puerta de la suya. Pero nadie respondió. Después de aburrirme de tocar, abrí. Y no había nadie. Extrañada, bajé a la cocina que también estaba vacía.

¿Dónde se habían metido todos?

Salí de la casa y paseé por los establos y el redil. Y estaba a punto de ir a casa de Cinna por si estaban allí, cuando en la distancia escuché una estruendosa risa que conocía realmente bien.

Me giré lentamente y allí estaban.

Marvel Quaid y Haymitch con mi abuela y mi abuelo. Riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Antes de que pudiera escabullirme, mi abuela me llamó.

— ¡Effius, cariño! ¡Mira quien llegó, vuestro amigo Marvel! ¿No es fantástico?—Me acerqué dubitativa y tragando saliva asentí.

¡¿Qué, demonios hacía Marvel aquí?

—No pareces muy contenta Effius ¿No te alegras de ver a papá oso?—Bromeó Quaid. Rodé los ojos y lo ignoré para mirar a Haymitch. Arrugué el ceño cuando apartó la mirada esquivo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunté tentativamente tratando de que Haymitch encontrara mi mirada. No lo hizo, así que carraspeé y decepcionada presté atención a Marvel.

—Pues terminé mis vacaciones en _Las Bahamas_ así que decidí venir a hacerle una visita a mi mejor amigo ¿Verdad?—Inquirió apretando a Haymitch por los hombros. Sonreí forzadamente, al igual que él. Marvel no lo notó, tampoco mis abuelos que observaban todo como si estuvieran en navidad.

— ¡Muy bien ¿Qué tal si tomamos un buen desayuno mientras Marvel nos cuenta de sus vacaciones?—Mi abuela batió las palmas emocionada, reprimí el impulso de hacer una rabieta y los seguí en silencio. Podía sentir los ojos de Haymitch clavados en mi espalda.

Vale, la situación era totalmente ridícula.

De creer que Haymitch me odiaba, descubrí que no era así. Y cuando por fin las cosas parecen solucionarse, aparece el mejor amigo -y compinche en todas sus bromas hacía mí- de Abernathy. ¿Podía tener peor suerte?

Sólo podía esperar que todo esto no fuera otra broma más. Porque no podría soportarlo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y Haymitch permaneció callado mientras Marvel parloteaba alegremente con mis abuelos.

Lo miré durante todo el rato, sin recibir ninguna mirada a cambio.

Mi estomago se empequeñeció hasta tener el tamaño de un maldito guisante.

Porque sí, podía haberlo negado mil veces. Podía incluso haberlo olvidado. Pero la realidad era que siempre estuve y estaría enamorada de Haymitch, que esas mariposas en el estomago y las ganas de rozar su piel, no las tendría con nadie más. Que me veía en un altar vestida de blanco caminando hacía él y después con hijos de ojos azules y mejillas sonrojadas. Siempre lo amé, porque él siempre fue, era y sería el único para mí.

Mi dulce Némesis. Mi príncipe azul con carcasa de ogro. Mi ganso. Mi patán Abernathy.

**Haymitch POV:**

No sabía qué hacer. Cuando vi a Marvel con su gran sonrisa y su enorme maleta viniendo hacía mí, quise correr y esconderme detrás de un árbol, taparme los oídos y fingir que no había nadie en casa. Claro que apreciaba al grandullón. Era mi compañero. Siempre lo fue, pero las cosas estaban marchando tan bien con Effie…

Suspiré pesadamente y me recosté en mi cama, mientras que Marvel deslizaba un gigantesco saco de dormir en el suelo.

—Tío habían unas mujeres…—Hizo un gesto con los brazos, como trazando la silueta de una mujer—Deliciosas, te lo juro. Exquisitas—Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior con una mirada nostálgica.

—Entonces supongo que ligaste ¿No?—Pregunté sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta. Marvel hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole peso al asunto.

—Nah, tú sabes…—Sí. Sí sabía. Para Marvel, al igual que para mí. Sólo había una. Y si Glimmer no estaba cerca para ver a Marvel tratando de ponerla celosa, no tenía gracia ligar con nadie. Él también sabía lo que yo sentía por Effie, aún así. Nunca habíamos hablado de ello. Y quizás ahora fuera el momento. Me removí incomodo en la cama y carraspeé dándome ánimos.

—Em. Mm ¿Tú…Tú sabes que a mí, Effie…?—Me atasqué y quise volver a empezar, Marvel me cortó con una risita y yo me sonrojé furiosamente.

— ¿Qué te mueres por sus huesos? ¿Qué sueñas con ella? ¿Qué la amas y la adoras y quieres casarte y tener pequeños Haymitchitos y Effielitas corriendo por la casa y que…?—Golpeé con mi puño su hombro, pero sonreí. Típico de Marvel hacer que una gota de lluvia pareciera un tsunami.

—Sí Marvel sí. La quiero y…—Volví a carraspear—Se lo dije—Hablé tan rápido que dudé que me hubiera entendido. Mas lo hizo, sus ojos miel se abrieron como malditos farolillos.

— ¿¡Se lo dijiste!?—Asentí— ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Pateó tu culo? No, no espera si te hubiera golpeado tendrías algún moretón. Trinket golpea duro—Inspeccionó mi rostro buscando pruebas de una supuesta paliza. Al no encontrarlas movió las cejas sugestivamente— ¿Te corresponde?—Suspiré pesadamente y recosté mi cabeza contra la pared.

—No lo sé. Supuestamente me daría hoy la respuesta. Pero apareciste tú—Solté, sin remordimientos.

— ¿No esperarás que me disculpe o sí?—Siguió ordenando su ropa. Bufé y le tiré una de las almohadas— ¡Ey! Relájate semental, si ella quiere estar contigo, te dirá que sí, esté yo o no. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Mejor empieza a pedir perdón por todas las cabronadas que le has hecho—Me señaló con un dedo y después comenzó a canturrear una canción ignorándome totalmente.

Yo me sentía como un cobarde caracol que se esconde en su concha. Porque sí, estaba escondido. No la había mirado, aún sabiendo que ella estaba buscando mi mirada. Ni siquiera le había hablado y en cuanto tuve oportunidad, huí como el niñito llorón que era. Me puse en pie con determinación. ¡Se terminó el ser un caracol cobarde! ¡Sí señor, tomaría el toro por los cuernos! Di dos pasos a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Marvel, cuando esta se abrió y Effie apareció ante mí con las manos en las caderas.

—Tú, deja de cantar esa horrible canción machista y tú, te vienes conmigo ahora. Tenemos que hablar—Tragué saliva y asentí. Effie tenía el ceño fruncido. Su labio inferior temblaba suavemente y su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mía. Marvel saludó al estilo militar y cerró la boca. Effie hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Caminamos por todo el pasillo, paró frente a una puerta en la que jamás había entrado y me empujó dentro.

El espacio era muy reducido, deduje nada más entrar. Y estaba oscuro. Effie tiró de la cuerdecita dorada de la única bombilla y la luz iluminó el…Armario. Bien. Estábamos en un armario de esos grandes empotrados en la pared.

—No me mires así, en mi habitación Marvel escuchará todo. Sabes que es un chismoso—Asentí— ¿No tienes nada que decirme?—Continuó con tono serio. Volví a tragar saliva.

—Si—Dije, pero no hablé más. Continué mirándola, tratando de que la telepatía que nunca tuve surgiera y ella leyera mis pensamientos de amor y toda esa mierda que era incapaz de decir.

—Te escucho—Apremió cruzándose de brazos.

Joder, vale. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que ser valiente y decirle la verdad. Me aclaré la garganta y mierda. La puerta se abrió y Annie se nos quedo mirando como si fuéramos dos extraterrestres.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?—Preguntó en verdad confusa.

—Estamos teniendo una charla privada…—Comentó Effie sonrojándose. Annie nos miró a uno y al otro. Sonrió y guiñándome un ojo se marchó. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, devolvió la tensión al lugar.

—Todo lo que te dije anoche era cierto. Te quiero. Siempre te quise—Ya. Estaba dicho. Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y me recosté contra la pared mirando atentamente a Effie.

— ¿Por qué fingiste odiarme todos estos años?—Cuestionó ella. Buena pregunta.

—Fui estúpido. Al principio estaba dolido, tú sabes lo de Seneca y todo eso—Hice una mueca de dolor al decir ese maldito nombre—Después todo creció. No quería humillarte, pero tampoco podía simplemente gritarte que te quería ¿Verdad?—Me sentí estúpido hablando con tanta "normalidad" de mis sentimientos.

—Supongo que tienes razón—Contestó Effie mordiendo su labio ansiosamente—Pensé…yo, pensé que me odiabas…—Su voz tembló, me estremecí y me sentí como una mierda por escucharlo de su preciosa boca. Sí, era cierto me había comportado como un hijo de perra y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que no me merecía su perdón, mucho menos su "amor" si es que existía tal sentimiento hacía mí.

—Sé que no sirve de nada. Pero lo siento mucho Effie —Era capaz de arrodillarme y besar sus pies. Pero no lo haría, obviamente sería más de lo que Effie podría soportar sin reírse de mí.

— ¿De verdad?—Preguntó. No se me escapó la pequeña sonrisa que bailaba en su boca. Mi pecho se expandió, mi estomago se llenó de hormigueos cálidos y agradables. Las comisuras de mis labios se estiraron por acto reflejo. Asentí mirándola fijamente a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos del color del agua que me volvían loco.

—Te lo juro. Lo siento y pasaría la vida entera pidiéndote perdón si…bueno si…—Me callé. No sabía sus intenciones aún y no quería hacerme ilusiones. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que ella me quisiera.

—Continua…—Pidió dando un paso hacía mi.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí Effie?—Pregunté sin anestesia con voz ronca y temblorosa. En mi cara se debía ver lo malditamente ansioso que me encontraba. Seguramente parecería un sádico. Todo despeinado y con cara de _"Ven a mí"._ Pero no me importaba, necesitaba una respuesta.

—Todo Haymitch. Lo siento todo—Susurró y juro por dios que sentí como el cielo se abría y un coro de ángeles me cantaba en el oído.

¡Me quería, ella, mi preciosa Effie! Me quería.

No sé cuál de los dos avanzó primero, lo único que sé es que de pronto yo estaba en el suelo y Effie a horcajadas encima de mis caderas, besándonos como dos muertos de hambre besan al pan crujiente y abrazándonos ansiosos de más.

Esto era la gloria y si alguien decía lo contrario se iría al infierno por mentiroso.

* * *

**_Marvel el fantástico, lo amo tanto *suspira*  
_**

**_Bueno, aquí tenemos las confesiones, el porqué y la reacción de Effie CHANCHANCHAAAAAN. Annie tan oportuna como siempre entrando en el armario jajajaja  
_**

**_Lo siento por no actualizar antes, no he podido y por eso estoy aquí ahora. Espero que os haya gustado. _**

**_Un beso mis amores!_**


	12. Las chicas vuelven a la carga

**Cap 12:**

_Las chicas vuelven a la carga._

**Effie POV:**

Bien.

Pues aquí estábamos. Haymitch Abernathy antes conocido como _"Ese patán de mierda" _y yo, su usual objetivo en insultos y bromas pesadas, comiéndonos la boca como si no hubiera un mañana. Y no podía quejarme. Porque las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo cuando su lengua acariciaba la mía o sus manos entraban en contacto con mi piel, eran maravillosas.

Y algunos pensaran. ¿Del amor al odio hay un paso? O ¿Sólo es atracción? Pues si amar a alguien significa sentir como tu cuerpo se eriza con el sonido de su voz, sonrojarte cada vez que te mira a los ojos y que tú estomago esté a rebosar de mariposas enfurecidas, sí, yo lo amaba.

Gemí al unísono con Haymitch a la vez que sus manos palpaban mi espalda por debajo de mi jersey.

—Eff…no sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con estar así—Dejó un beso húmedo en mi cuello. Lo abracé más fuerte, la vibración de su voz ronca viajó directamente a mi sexo. Estaba húmeda y caliente allí abajo. Y eso me hacía sentir incomoda. Los besos subieron de tono a una velocidad demencial. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos más.

— Haym mm…—Dios no sabía cómo decirle esto—Te me estás…clavando—No era que me molestara, pero el roce y la fricción estaban haciendo estragos con mi cerebro. Y estaba segura que también en el de él. Además, no sabía si estaba preparada para ir más allá.

Haymitch saltó y me colocó suavemente a un lado de él. Sin quererlo ni poder evitarlo miré esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba hinchada y preparada para la acción, me sonrojé al estilo tomate maduro y aparté los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero esto…—Señaló a su amiguito—…es lo normal. Deberías acostumbrarte—Agregó jocoso. Rodé los ojos muerta de vergüenza. Bien. No estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones—Entonces… ¿Ahora qué?—Buena pregunta.

Suspiré profundamente y recosté mi cabeza contra la pared del armario. ¿Ahora qué?

Ahora podíamos salir de la mano dando saltitos al estilo _Heidi_, o salir cada uno por su lado como si no hubiera pasado nada. Vale, la última era una mierda. Pero ¿Cómo íbamos a explicarles a nuestros amigos de toda la vida, a los mismos que nos vieron intentar sacarnos los ojos, que ahora nos queríamos? O mejor aún, que nos habíamos querido siempre pero fuimos demasiado estúpidos para verlo.

—Esto será difícil—Suspiré nuevamente y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda la vida. Cuando él dejó su cabeza encima de la mía sonreí levemente. Sí. Se sentía natural como respirar.

—Nada será tan malo si estás conmigo—Susurró haciendo que me estremeciera. Vale, podía acostumbrarme a esas frases y a esta nueva forma de tratarme. ¡Era lo mejor que me habían dicho jamás! Haymitch continuó acariciando y olisqueando mi cabello. Según él, mi olor era lo mejor que su nariz había recibido nunca. Y el suyo no se quedaba atrás. Y aunque estuviéramos en un armario de fregonas y supiéramos que Marvel estaba intentando chismorrear a nuestra costa -podíamos escuchar sus pasitos "disimulados" en el pasillo- estábamos felices.

—Bien, estaremos juntos en esto. Lo primero que haré será llamar a tu hermana y a Glimm y…— Haymitch se puso en pie y me acercó a su cuerpo de la cintura.

—Nah, lo primero que harás, será besarme. Después, besarme y para terminar, me besarás—Sonreí tontamente y rodeé su cuello con mis manos. Sus labios estaban calientes y sabían a él. Su sabor concentrado en la piel rugosa y mojada de su lengua era el mejor de los mangares—Mm—Saboreó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, mordisqueándolo levemente—Deliciosa—Me reí, porque era imposible no hacerlo y dándole un suave pico salimos juntos del armario.

Marvel se apoyó contra la pared en cuanto nos vio aparecer, haciéndose el disimulado. Su cara de "yo no fui" lo decía todo. A saber cuánto llevaba merodeando por el pasillo.

— ¿Admirando la estructura de la casa Marv?—Inquirí burlona. Haymitch sonrió y pasó su brazo por mi cintura. Los ojos de Quaid se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Wow ¿Ya está? ¿Así tan fácil? ¡Joder Trinket, pensé que te harías de rogar!—Me sonrojé y Haymitch le mostró el dedo medio.

—Jodete—Le dijo Abernathy "amorosamente".

—No, enserio ¿Estáis juntos?—Hizo el típico gesto de unir dos dedos observándonos como si fuéramos entes malignos. Haymitch y yo asentimos. Me dieron ganas de bufar y tirarme del cabello hasta sacarlo de raíz. Si ya era difícil convencer a Marvel, no podía ni imaginarme lo que Glimmer diría. Ya podía escuchar sus gritos.

— ¿Tan jodidamente difícil de creer es que ella quiera estar conmigo?—Cuestionó Haymitch cada vez más frustrado y enfadado. Apreté su mano y le sonreí forzadamente dándole ánimos.

—Vale ¡Felicidades!—Chilló Marvel de repente haciéndonos saltar. Repartió abrazos a diestro y siniestro y después salió a su habitación cantando por todo el pasillo. Haymitch y yo nos encogimos de hombros. Marvel era…Marvel.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras pensé en cómo se lo tomaría Katniss. Bueno, en realidad ya lo sabía. Ella querría armar una gran fiesta o algo así. Por Woof tampoco debía preocuparme, ya que si mi padre hubiera sido gay, habría estado enamorado de Beetee. La única que pondría algún pero, sería Glimm. La más orgullosa. Ella era tan incapaz de olvidar como yo lo era de convertirme en una bailarina profesional. Y me recordaría cada uno de los grandes motivos por los que NO podía estar con Haymitch así como así. Eventualmente lo aceptaría. Obvio.

Entonces al llegar a la parte de las escaleras en las que se podía divisar el salón, me congelé.

Las chicas.

Todas y cada una de ellas estaban en fila esperándonos, con los ojos brillantes y grandes sonrisas en sus labios repletos de carmín. Miré a mi abuela con reproche y ella se limitó a sonreír inocentemente.

—Hola—Musité. Y estalló la bomba. Con un sólo saludo, la casa se lleno de grititos, saltitos y risas exasperadas.

Observé con envidia como mi abuelo se escabullía por la puerta abandonándome a mi suerte. Haymitch a mi lado estaba tan tenso como un clavo.

— ¡Vengan aquí parejita! ¡Lo sabíamos!—Chilló Cecelia sacudiendo sus brazos para atraparnos entre ellos.

— ¿Qué te dije? ¡Effius tenía el brillo del amor en los ojitos!—Soltó Johanna señalando a mi abuela con su huesudo y largo dedo, con uñas de color fucsia.

Dejé que Cecelia me abrazara mientras seguía escuchando el parloteo.

—Yo también lo intuí, esa lujuria que emanaba del chico, cuando pasaba tu nieta me lo decía todo—Apuntó Madge arreglándose el moño. Rodé los ojos mientras dejaba que sus garras me sacudieran.

Rue se tiró encima de Haymitch -literalmente- y él tuvo que sujetarla para que no se cayera de boca al suelo. El rostro de Abernathy estuvo lleno de besos rojos en unos instantes.

Nos arrastraron al salón entre parloteos y nos sentaron separados, a él en el sillón con Rue y Johanna y a mí al lado de una demasiado animada Cashmere.

Mi cabeza dio vueltas, como siempre que se juntaban todas, por los perfumes concentrados.

—Y díganme ¿Qué planes tienen para el futuro? Porque mi primo Leevy vende un rancho aquí cerca y sólo tendrían que arreglar un poco las paredes…—Comenzó Cecelia con total entusiasmo. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Dios ¿En serio pensaban que nos iríamos a vivir juntos o algo así? ¡Locas!

— ¡Cecelia por favor!—Suspiré de alivio ante el reproche de mi querida abuela—Effius y Haymitch pueden vivir aquí conmigo y su abuelo el tiempo que quieran—_Vale, lo retiro_. Pensé. Al mirar el rostro rojo y tenso de Haymitch me di cuenta de que él estaba tan sorprendido e incrédulo como yo.

— ¡Falta mucho para eso, somos jóvenes y…!—Chillé fingiendo estar feliz como una perdiz. Me cortaron instantáneamente. Suspiré y dejé a Ruee hablar.

—Sí, dejen que vivan su amor primero. Los primeros meses son muy dulces…—Susurró la última parte pestañeándole a Haymitch compulsivamente. Me sonrojé furiosamente y bajé la mirada.

— ¡Ah, eso!—Aprobó Cecelia con un guiño cómplice hacía mí. No por favor, una conversación de sexo no. Pero nadie escuchó mis suplicas.

—Puedo hacerte una cita con el Doctor Mitchell. Es un excelente ginecólogo—Comentó Madge. La miré con el ceño fruncido pensativamente. Sí claro, un hombre de casi setenta años con Parkinson, era una genial opción para ser mi ginecólogo. ¡Además, no necesitaba uno, punto!

— ¡Esperen, esperen chicas!—Chilló Johanna llamando la atención con su agitación de brazos y sonrisa maliciosa—Tienen que contarnos ¿Cómo fue su primera vez?—Wow ¿No esperaban que contestara eso verdad? Haymitch carraspeó incomodo y se atragantó con su propia saliva. Sí, bueno él si tenía mucho que contar.

— ¡Vamos, nada de vergüenzas, estamos en familia!— ¡Abuela traidora! ¿Cómo podían ser tan morbosas? Dudaba que las demás abuelas interrogaran a sus nietas sobre su vida sexual. Tragué saliva y miré a Haymitch en busca de ayuda. Él asintió imperceptiblemente, pero justo antes de que hablara, Marvel apareció en las escaleras, silbando y moviendo la cabeza al compás. Las chicas hicieron silencio, lo miraron a él y después se observaron entre ellas cautelosas.

— ¡Ey ¿Nadie me invitó a la fiesta?—Soltó Quaid con una sonrisita arrogante. Las mujeres se lo comían con los ojos. Dios, tendría pesadillas con las imágenes que estaba presenciando, parecían panteras a punto de clavar sus dientes en la tierna carne de un corderito. Bueno, vale, Marvel no podía ser un cordero. En el reino animal sería un toro bravo o algo así. Me rodé los ojos a mí misma por mis estúpidos pensamientos. Sí, era muy propensa a divagar.

— ¡Annie! ¿Tenías a este hombretón escondido y no dijiste nada?—Refunfuñó Cecelia, en cuanto se puso en pie para buscar a Marv, las demás la siguieron parloteando como cotorras. Aproveché el instante de confusión y le hice señas a Haymitch para que se sentara conmigo. Abernathy sonrió de lado y corrió hacia mí, dejando un beso en mi frente, se sentó en el brazo del sillón.

Las chicas volvieron y por suerte, Marvel se veía totalmente feliz por la atención que le brindaban. Lo sentaron en medio del sofá grande y casi le dieron de comer en la boca. ¿Y creen que Quaid se quejaba?

— ¡Trae el anís Annie!—Pidió Rue dando saltitos en su asiento. Mi abuela corrió a la cocina. O arrastró sus pies al estilo mujer mayor. Siempre me hacía gracia verla correr a su estilo. Mi abuela era tan tierna. Y tan traidora…

Con la botella de anís entre ellas y las galletitas pasando de boca en boca comenzaron a interrogar al grandullón.

— ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Tienes novia chico grande?—Inquirió Johanna con expectación. Cashmere y Cecelia dejaron de reírse tontamente para prestar atención total a la conversación. Por alguna extraña razón, Quaid miró a Haymitch significativamente, noté como Abernathy se removía un poco a mí lado. Arrugué la frente sin entender el intercambio silencioso.

—Bueno, hay una chica…—Susurró Marvel, las mujeres abrieron sus ojos un poco más. Como si quisieran aspirar todo lo que se iba a decir en la sala—Es preciosa y fuerte, casi más que yo y la adoro. Su cabello siempre huele a menta y tiene unos tobillos preciosos— ¿Tobillos? ¿Qué hombre se fija en los tobillos de una mujer? Haymitch rió nerviosamente y acalló la carcajada con una tos que nadie creyó.

— ¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?—Atacó Cashmere.

— ¿Es un amor imposible? ¿Ella está prometida?—Soltó Rue. Sí, ella veía muchas telenovelas.

—No, no—Marvel puso las palmas al frente y negó con la cabeza—Lo que pasa es que ella me odia—Me atraganté con mi propia saliva. No, no podía ser. Marvel clavó sus ojos miel en mis míos y como leyendo mi mente, soltó una bomba nuclear en medio del salón de mi abuela—Se llama Glimmer, todos le dicen Glimm y es la mejor amiga de Effie—Mi mandíbula se desencajó. Literalmente. ¿Todos los chicos fingían odiar a la mujer que les gustaba? Porque hasta donde yo sabía, eso sólo se estilaba en la guardería, cuando le pegas chicle en el pelo al niño que te gusta y todo eso.

Pues no, evidentemente, estos hombres no sabían demostrar su amor. Cerré la boca y apreté los dientes. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí.

—Mm…Creo que sí, voy a la cocina a por…mm ¿Leche? Sí—Balbuceé incoherentemente. No podía decir nada. ¡No podía decir sí ¿Sabes qué? Glimm detesta a Marvel y tiene ganas de arrancarle la nariz con un tenedor!

Joder, a estas alturas podía esperar que Delly Cartwright -una chica de mi instituto que detestaba a Katniss- se presentara en mi granja y gritara a pleno pulmón que en realidad, no la odiaba, que la verdad era que estaba enamorada de ella.

Haymitch me retuvo en mi lugar abrazándome por los hombros. Todas soltaron balbuceos de ternura y volvieron a enfocarse en nosotros. ¡Mierda!

—Entonces ¿Su primera vez?—Recordó Cecelia mirándonos con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Marvel se largó a reír como un sádico torturando a un animalito indefenso. Nadie le prestó atención, por suerte.

—Effie es muy respetuosa con esas cosas…quiere esperar hasta el matrimonio ¿Verdad?—Me sonrojé, carraspeé y me removí incomoda. Sí claro, ahora quedaría como una remilgada de cuidado. Bueno, eso era mejor que contar mi largo historial de nula actividad sexual Seguramente harían un aporte común para comprarme un consolador o algo así. Sólo pensarlo hizo que mi cara ardiera más aún.

—Si—Musité débilmente. Por suerte funcionó y volvieron a Marvel y su amor imposible.

—Relájate Effius, estás tan tensa…Te daría un masaje, pero quizás me obligarían a darles uno también a ellas y no sé si podría soportarlo—Me reí con ganas y apoyé mi cabeza en sus costillas. Eso era otra virtud de Haymitch, podía hacerme reír muy fácilmente. Al menos cuando sus bromas no estaban dedicadas a mí, claro.

Después de un rato, las chicas y Marvel, fueron a jugar a las cartas. Haymitch los siguió, porque según él, esas mujeres eran tan competitivas como hinchas enfadados de fútbol y era una pena no ver las peleas que se formaban entre ellas.

Así que decidí llamar a Katniss para saber de ella, ya me había parecido raro que no me hubiera telefoneado. Luego recordé que no tenía su número y me entró el pánico. Glimmer era mi única opción y me daba pavor hablar con ella, porque era como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos y las pocas veces que me atreví a ocultarle algo, lo descubrió sólo con mirarme fijamente.

Arrastré los pies hasta el teléfono, suspiré un par de veces, me armé de valor y marqué.

Y justo cuando la dulce y femenina voz de mi mejor amiga resonó del otro lado, mi estomago se encogió y me sorprendí a mí misma vomitando todas las nuevas noticias que tenía para ella. Simplemente, no pude evitarlo.

— Haymitch y yo estamos juntos. Llegaron unas amigas de mi abuela y trataron de hacerme contar mi asco de vida sexual. Ahora creen que soy una remilgada, pero no importa porque tenían a Marvel para entretenerse. Siempre estuve enamorada de Haymitch y él de mí ¿Gracioso eh?—Solté. Me quedé sin aire en los pulmones. Al otro lado sólo se escuchó silencio, ese silencio ensordecedor que viene antes del rayo de la tormenta. Y la tormenta Glimmer, explotó.

— _¿¡Qué!?—_Gritó, despegué el auricular de mi oído y aún así pude escuchar sus chillidos_— ¿Cómo que estás con Abernathy? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Y Quaid? ¿Qué diablos hace allí ese gorila mono-neuronal? ¿Quién te hizo hablar de tu vida sexual? ¡Effius joder! ¡EFFIE! ¡Responde!_—Tragué saliva y volví a hablar.

—Unas amigas de mi abuela me hicieron hablar de eso…—Empecé con lo más fácil—Y sí, Haymitch y yo estamos juntos. Pero no te preocupes, de verdad me quiere y lo quiero, estamos bien. Y Marvel llegó esta mañana, terminó sus vacaciones en las _Bahamas_ y se aburría, así que…—No me dejó terminar.

— _¡Te lavaron el maldito cerebro! ¡El aire fresco adormeció tus sentidos! ¿Estás loca? ¿Abernathy? ¿¡Abernathy!? Por dios Eff, no puede ser. Iré ahora mismo—_Soltó, perdí el color de mi rostro. ¿Venir?

—No, no Glim, no es necesario. Estoy bien—Murmuré atropelladamente. Glimmer aquí era lo último que podría soportar. No podía decirle que Marvel estaba enamorado de ella y se venía, terminaría enterándose. Las chicas se encargarían de ello.

— _¡Oh si! Es absolutamente necesario. Voy a ir allí y pateare tu blanco trasero hasta que despiertes. Por cierto, también vendrá Peeta, no puedo dejarlo sólo—_ ¡Joder, joder, joder! Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una de esas pesadillas de las que no puedes despertar. Me pellizqué por si acaso, dolió. Maldita sea.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada para que Glimmer no se presentara aquí con sus zapatos de _Channel_ y su mirada asesina, ella se despidió con un:

—_Estaré allí mañana por la mañana, te quiero y no te acerques a Haymitch hasta que yo llegue—_Y colgó.

Y el _bip_ del teléfono se me metió en el cerebro, incapaz de moverme me quedé allí. Mirando al vacío y con ganas de saltar desde una ventana o algo así. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero las carcajadas musicales de Haymitchen la cocina me sacaron de mi trance. Entonces sonó el timbre. Mi abuela me pidió -con voz pastosa y entorpecida por el alcohol- que fuera a abrir.

Arrastré mis pies hasta la puerta, tomé el picaporte, abrí y no…

Katniss.

Allí estaba ella, con el rostro bronceado por el sol de Francia, los ojitos brillantes de expectación y una sonrisa brillante en su pequeño y hermoso rostro.

— ¡Sorpresa!—Gritó y saltó encima de mí rodeando sus bracitos en mi cuello.

La sorpresa se la iba a llevar ella cuando supiera todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

**N/A** _Y…comienza el show. Jajaja ¿Qué pasará? Aquí tienen de vuelta a las chicas, más atrevidas que nunca. Con Marvel, Haymitch, Peeta, Glimmer y Katniss en la granja ¡Todo, todo, todo puede pasar! Y lo saben. Se viene un rodeo, una fiestecilla Country y un Peeta bastante diferente al que todas conocemos. Disfrútenlo. Las adoro._

* * *

_Lo siento por tardar y por no contestar a los reviews, ando bastante liada y con el tiempo limitado.  
_

_Os quiero y mil gracias._

_**Effie**._


	13. Llegadas inesperadas y tijeras nocturnas

**Cap 13:**

_Llegadas inesperadas y tijeras nocturnas._

**Effie POV:**

— ¡Katniss!—Chillé con la voz tan aguda que me pregunté cuando había metido el helio en mis pulmones.

— ¡No sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte! ¡Viajé casi por toda Francia, me compré ropa tan bonita! Vamos a tu habitación, no, no primero saludemos a tus abuelos. ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Cómo se está portando? ¡Effius! ¡Despierta!—Katniss, con su habitual cafeína en vena tenía los ojitos brillando de expectación, sus manos cargadas con bolsos de colores chillones y un extraño gorro con piel de lo que parecía oso, en la cabeza. Me pilló observando esa cosa a la que se podía llamar sombrero y rodó los ojos—No es piel de verdad, es imitación—Fue mi turno para rodar los ojos y abrazarla.

Por muchos problemas que tuviera, Kat siempre sería mi pequeño aporte de energías ilimitadas e ideas locas y peliagudas que sólo ella podía llevar a cabo. Mi mejor amiga. Mi Katniss.

—Mejor sentémonos primero. Mi abuela está bailando con la botella de anís en la garganta, no creo que sea buen momento para saludarla—Comenté mientras la ayudaba con la maleta más grande, en la que por supuesto, cabía todo mi armario y el de Woof también.

— ¿Y esa carita? ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó mi amiga tan sensitiva como siempre. Bueno, además de que yo casi me subía por las paredes de los nervios.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza para que guardara silencio y subimos a mi habitación. Una vez allí me tiré en la cama y respiré profundamente. Tenía mucho que contar.

Katniss escuchó el relato con los ojos abiertos como farolillos de navidad. Abajo se escuchaban los barboteos frenéticos de las chicas y las risas de Haymitch y Marvel. No quería pensar en lo que estaban haciendo allí.

— ¡Wow! Me voy tres semanas y cuando llego estamos con el _Apocalipsis_ en plena acción—Reflexionó Katniss toda pensativa, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla—Por otro lado ¡Te lo dije! ¡Haymitch quiere a Effie!—Cantó haciendo un extraño baile con los brazos, después carraspeó y se reacomodó en mi cama—Vale, tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso. Ahora seamos serias—Restregó sus manos y me observó seriamente—Todo saldrá bien. Glimm entenderá, Marvel se comportará o lo encerraremos con tu gallo asesino. Y esas mujeres ¡Oh dios me muero por conocerlas!—Visto así, la verdad es que mis grandes problemas parecían una completa mierda.

Sonreí más relajada y asentí.

— Haymitch no es como yo pensaba—Confesé. Tenía que darle algo de crédito al chico. Se esforzó todos estos años por parecer un gilipollas de campeonato, cuando en realidad, era más como un osito amoroso o algo así—Lo quiero, mucho—Balbuceé. Quería que por encima de todo, quedaran claros mis sentimientos. Él era mi Haymitch, el que me limpiaba las lágrimas y compartía sus golosinas conmigo, cuando éramos pequeños.

—Lo sé. Ahora que estáis juntos puedo contarte cosas como por ejemplo. ¿Recuerdas esa navidad en la que recibiste un ramo de rosas blancas?—Asentí. Esa navidad había sido una de las peores. Una después de que Mags se marchara. Woof estaba muy deprimido, no hubieron adornos, ni cenas y mucho menos regalos. Excepto por Glimm, Katniss y aquel ramo de rosas blancas que pensamos era de Titus Nigriv, mi eterno acosador—Fue Haymitch. Y al principio estaba acompañado con una carta preciosa, pero después bueno…Se acobardó—La verdad es que una parte de mí, siempre supo que había sido él. Esa parte escondida dentro de mi cerebro que le miraba el trasero cuando salía a la pizarra en clases.

Me sonrojé recordando lo rematadamente bien que se le veían aquellos vaqueros claros desgastados. Ese día llevaba bóxers negros y la tira se asomaba por encima de los pantalones. Exquisito era decir poco.

_Vale, ya basta de pensamientos calenturientos. _Me dije mientras que Katniss comenzaba a revolotear por mi habitación, acomodando sus cosas y dándole un toque de "glamour", como una hortera lámpara de lava rosa en mi mesita.

Estaba a punto de tirarme encima de ella para evitar que cambiara mis cortinas por unas tan amarillas que quemaban los ojos, cuando Haymitch entró -sin llamar- riéndose como un loco, seguido de Marvel. Las risas se cortaron cuando vieron a Katniss.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Fue su cordial saludo de hermanos amorosos. Bufé y me levanté para evitar una lucha de mordiscos -aún tenía una cicatriz en la rodilla, una marca perfecta de los dientes de Katniss- o algo peor. Para mi gran sorpresa, mi amiga rió fuertemente y se tiró encima de él, pero para abrazarlo y dejar besos por toda su preciosa cara.

— ¡Felicidades tontito! ¿Viste? ¡Yo te lo dije, lo sabía!—Continuó su tarea de babear toda la cara de su hermano. Haymitch no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Dios como me gustaba. Como lo quería. Haymitch me miró por debajo de sus pestañas oscuras y largas. La comisura derecha de su labio se inclinó, de esa forma exquisita que derretía mis entrañas. Deseo. Él me llenaba de deseo voraz por su piel, por sus manos, por sus jadeos.

Me acerqué tímidamente hasta que estuve a poca distancia de su cuerpo, entonces Haymitch se desprendió de su hermana y tomándome por la cintura, me pegó a él. Acomodó sus grandes y cálidas manos en mis caderas y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro. Y de la nada llegó el pensamiento, no sabía dónde lo había escuchado, la cuestión es que una vez, me contaron, que mirando las manos del hombre, puedes hacerte una idea de cómo será su miembro. Me sonrojé furiosamente, mas no pude evitar fijarme en sus dedos largos y nudosos. La piel de sus manos era clara, sin vello alguno, suave. Y sobre todo eran grandes, una mano suya podía abarcar todo mi puño cerrado. ¿Tan grande sería su…?

— ¡Effius!—La voz ronca de mi abuela llamó desde la cocina. Sacudí mi cabeza y dándole un pequeño apretón en el brazo a Haymitch, salimos a buscarla.

Bajamos las escaleras todos juntos, Katniss contándole a Marvel de sus vacaciones espectaculares. Y Haymitch pegado a mí como una lapa. No es que me quejara, por supuesto.

—Despídete de las chicas, ya se van—Sonreí a mi desgreñada y algo ajumada abuela y caminé de la mano de Haymitch hacía el _hall_ de entrada.

Allí estaban todas, rojas, perfumadas, con el maquillaje en un estado deplorable y sonrisas gigantes implantadas en sus rostros escarchados de polvos compactos.

— ¡Effius!—Se acercaron Cecelia y Rue y me abrazaron y besaron como si no me hubieran visto en años— ¡Oh! ¿Quién eres tú?—Miraron a Katniss cautelosamente, como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. Claro que en realidad, sus ojos entrecerrados significaban que el anís estaba haciendo efecto.

—Es Katniss, mi mejor amiga. Kat, ellas son Cecelia, Rue, Johanna, Madge y Cashmere—Las señalé mientras decía sus nombres.

Mi amiga se acercó y besó las mejillas de todas, aunque pude ver su expresión de pánico cuando se fijó en sus ropas extrañas y extravagantes. Los lunares rojos y estampados de flores ya no estaban de moda, pero esas mujeres los seguían adoptando como prenda imprescindible en un armario decente.

—Preciosa—Chilló Cecelia.

— ¡Pero qué amiga tan guapa tienes!—Concordó Johanna.

— ¡Me muero por ver a la tal Glimmer, seguro que es otro ángel—Aprobó Madge.

— ¡Sí, los ángeles de Woof!—Con el comentario barboteado por Rue, las mujeres se echaron a reír. Me reí con ellas incapaz de permanecer serena viendo como el moño postizo de Cecelia, se movía al compás de sus carcajadas.

—Más bien los de Annie—Continuaron sus bromas, con mi abuela en cabeza llevándolas a la verja de salida. Kat y yo nos miramos y nos soltamos a reír. Esas chicas eran todo un espectáculo. Pensé que cualquier programa de cotilleos pagaría millones por tenerlas.

—Amo a esas mujeres y si fueran más jóvenes, me casaría con todas ellas—Soltó Marvel tan solemne que se me saltaron las lágrimas de la risa.

Haymitch me abrazó por detrás y me besó a un lado del cuello.

— ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo, tú y yo solos?—Murmuró. Y con su respiración acariciando mi oído y el ronroneo de su voz haciendo eco en mi espalda, era incapaz de negarle algo.

Katniss arrastró a Marvel a nuestra habitación con la excusa de enseñarle lo que se había comprado en sus viajes. Le sonreí agradecida y salí de la mano de mi chico mucho más relajada.

Glimmer tendría que entenderlo.

Caminamos en silencio, ya que no hacían falta las palabras para describir un momento tan sublime. Nuestros pasos secos contra la tierra seca eran lo único que se escuchaba. Los pájaros cantaban canciones de cuna para sus polluelos allá en los árboles, despidiéndose así, del día que culminaba.

Y yo tenía al lado a Haymitch. No podía ser más feliz.

Pasamos cerca de la casa de Cinna. Y seguimos de largo hasta el pequeño lago.

Al llegar, me senté en el césped y Haymitch se acomodó contra uno de los árboles y abrió sus muslos para que yo me sentara entre estos.

—Se está bien aquí ¿Eh?—Preguntó con los labios contra mi coronilla. Asentí y suspiré. Su olor se mezclaba con el aroma del agua dulce de la laguna y de los árboles en flor.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en dejarme disfrutar de esto?—Pregunté. Haymitch se tensó. Mi intención nunca fue hacerlo sentir incomodo, así que traté de arreglarlo—Da igual, a partir de ahora lo disfrutaré el doble—Murmuré besando la yema de sus dedos. Con un gemido de aprobación, Haymitch se relajó y trazó círculos con sus manos en mi estomago.

—Te quiero—Susurró. Sonreí y giré mi cuerpo para capturar sus deliciosos labios entre los míos.

—Yo también—Devolví dejando que su lengua encontrara la mía.

Haymitch levantó la mayor parte de mi peso y me recostó a su lado, puse una mano a cada lado de su rostro y continué la unión de nuestras bocas.

Acaricié su cuello, mientras él se apoderaba de mis caderas. Mi cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente a su toque. Me estremecí y gemí al notar sus dedos en la parte en la que mis pechos se unían en el sostén.

Haymitch titubeó unos segundos antes de acariciar mis pechos por encima de la fina tela. Lo hizo despacio, dándome el espacio para parar si lo deseaba. Pero no lo hice. Mis pezones se endurecieron en sus dedos, mi bajo vientre volvió a la vida palpitando enfebrecido. El suave vaivén que entonaron mis caderas hizo que la burbuja de placer que se acumulaba en mi zona sur creciera peligrosamente.

— ¡Oh dios!—Murmuré cuando él metió la mano entre mis muslos. Aunque me acariciaba por encima del pantalón, lo sentía todo. Mi cuerpo estaba sobre excitado. Y al notar la dureza que se clavaba contra mi cadera, supe que el de él, también.

Cerré los ojos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, Haymitch besó mi cuello y lo lamió dejándolo húmedo.

—Yo voy a…—Suspiré sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Bien, vale sí, lo sabía pero no podía soltarlo de buenas a primeras. Haymitch trazó círculos alrededor de mi clítoris, mi pantalón sobraba. Pero no era el momento para quedar desnuda. Mis caderas embistieron como acto reflejo contra su mano. Y antes de que lo pudiera detener, el orgasmo llegó y arrasó con mi piel.

Convulsioné débilmente mientras los dedos de Haymitch trabajaban más rápido sobre mí. Sus ojos brillaban extasiados, clavados en mi rostro lleno de placer.

Con una última palpitación caí rendida entre sus brazos. Por un lado, la vergüenza llegaba. Yo, acababa de tener un orgasmo por las caricias de Haymitch Abernathy. Mi primer orgasmo. ¡Oh dios!

Traté de levantarme, sin saber qué hacer. Él paró mi pequeña huída.

— ¡Ey! Ven aquí—Me abrazó y dejó que escondiera mi rostro sonrojado en su cuello—Eres muy sensible—Susurró y no se refería precisamente a mi capacidad de llorar con _Titanic_.

—Eso parece—Devolví sin dejar que viera mi cara color _pimiento morrón. _

—Lo próxima vez, será mi lengua la que te acaricie—Musitó. Ese comentario tan atrevido me llevó al límite. Pero es que joder, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de mis orgasmos con nadie, menos con un hombre y muchísimo menos aún, con Haymitch.

—Sí, bueno…Mm ¿Volvemos?—Pregunté lo más inocentemente que pude. Haymitch se echó a reír.

—Déjalo ya tonta. Esto es normal. Somos novios ¿No?—Asentí. Claro, literalmente no me lo había pedido. Pero no necesitaba una pancarta en el cielo o algo así. Y no sabía si podía soportar una declaración ahora. Así que sonreí y lo besé, tendría que acostumbrarme a que las reacciones de mi cuerpo, ahora serían cosa de dos.

No estaba tan mal.

**Haymitch POV:**

Vale tenía un jodido _problemón_ entre mis manos. ¿Masturbarse o no masturbarse? Esa era la cuestión. Y por alguna extraña razón me sentía mal por sólo pensarlo. Con Effie en la habitación de al lado y mi cerebro lleno de imágenes de ella mientras se corría. Había sido tan malditamente dulce. Ella me enamoraba cada vez más y por eso, haciendo gala del caballero de brillante armadura que me había poseído, tomé una ducha tan helada, que mis dedos se arrugaron como pasas.

Pero funcionó. Quizás mis testículos estuvieran tan duros como rocas, mas podía soportarlo ¿Verdad?

Sí, por Effie sí.

En la cena, el abuelo de Effie tenía sus ojos clavados en mí. Me hizo sentir como en un maldito sueño donde aparecías desnudo en un estadio de fútbol. Lo peor es que no dijo absolutamente nada.

Así que con esa sensación extraña de estar perdiéndome algo, me metí en la cama. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando tocaron a la puerta. Marvel ni se enteró, él ya estaba roncando como una vaca.

Me coloqué el pantalón de pijama y abrí la puerta. Y seguramente me habría reído como un demente si hubiera estado en otra situación.

Delante de mí, tenía a Finnick, con unos calzoncillos largos de color rojo y un antifaz negro de lana ajustado en la frente al estilo _rambo_.

Adopté mi expresión más seria.

—Chico, sólo te diré una cosa—Me señaló con un dedo, todo el humor se evaporó de mi cuerpo. El abuelo de Effie sacó una tijeras de podar de yo no sé dónde. Gigantescas y relucientes como si las hubieras pulido recientemente, las puso frente y a mi cara y as abrió y cerró un par de veces—Si le haces daño a mi palomita. Te lo corto y me hago un llavero ¿Entendido?—Mis manos viajaron hacía mi cosita -ya que se había arrugado escondiéndose de las tijeras asesinas- por acto reflejo tragué saliva y asentí—Muy bien, porque me caes bien. Serás un buen nieto postizo—Murmuró para sí mismo.

Al igual que había venido. Se fue. Dejándome sólo y para qué negarlo. Más asustado que un cerdo en un matadero.

Mis pesadillas esa noche me llevaron a mí, desnudo, en un estadio de fútbol, con una erección descomunal, siendo perseguido por el abuelo de Effie con las tijeras de podar.

Por eso al día siguiente cuando Katniss entró en mi habitación y saltó en mi cama apurándome para desayunar, quise ahogarla con una almohada.

Me vestí y arrastré mis pies hacía el salón. Todos comían y hablaban animados. Me senté al lado de Effie, que me sonrió cálidamente -relajándome de paso- y me sirvió un trozo de tarta de cerezas con crema.

Después de un café y dos zumos de naranja mis nervios y temores se habían evaporado. Finnick volvía a mirarme amablemente. Luego de desayunar, tocó ir a ordeñar.

— ¡Yo le ayudo!—Chilló Marvel corriendo detrás del abuelo de Effie en dirección a la zona donde estaban las vacas.

Mi pequeña y yo nos quedamos atrás, ella parecía nerviosa. Miraba de un lado a otro como si esperara que algo sucediera.

Katniss miraba a Lluvia con los ojos llenos de ternura. Mi hermana amaba los caballos.

— ¿Qué tal si montamos un rato?—Inquirió Effius.

—Genial—Sonreí forzadamente, aún me acojonaban un poco los caballos. Pero no iba a ponerme a berrear como niñita ¿Verdad? Nah.

Estaba a punto de subir mi trasero en el pedazo de animal cuando apareció el puto Cinna.

Sus ojos -como de costumbre- vagaron frenéticos hasta que encontró a su objetivo. Effie. Mi Effie. Entonces su cara de cabrón moreno se relajó y sonrió estúpidamente. ¡Jodete! Pensé y con una carrerilla me situé al lado de MI mujer.

Mía.

— ¡Ey Cinna, te veo bien ¿Qué tal tu hermana?—Pregunté marcando el jodido territorio. ¡Mía!

—Bien—El capullo me ignoró y se centró en mi novia—Venía a invitarte al rodeo de mañana—Dijo el cabrón muy pagado de sí mismo. Rodé los ojos y sin más dilación estampé mis labios en los de Effie.

Sonreí y ladeé mi cabeza para ver si ya había captado el punto. El hijo de perra nos observó como si fuéramos _aliens_ tratando de sondear su culo de nenaza oxigenada.

El pequeño cuerpo de mi novia se tensó.

Entonces tres cosas pasaron muy rápido.

La voz femenina de Glimmer llegó desde atrás, enfadada y ronca como si un demonio la hubiera poseído.

— ¡Abernathy!—Sí, Glim estaba muy enfadada.

Cinna apretó sus puños y avanzó hacía mí con toda la intención de noquearme por tener a Effie, la coloqué detrás de mí y me preparé para el golpe.

Entonces de la nada. Apareció un chico de cabello color dorado y ojos azules. Clavó su mirada en la mía y sujetando a Cinna de los brazos, sonrió.

—Soy Peeta, el mellizo de Glimm. ¿Qué tal?—

* * *

Lo siento por estar tan ausente, pero no he podido aparecer por aquí. Sigo viva y no voy a abandonar nada, continuaré con todo a su debido ritmo.

Os quiero.


	14. Orgullo masculino

**Cap. 14:**

Orgullo masculino.

**Effie POV:**

Lo que más odiaba de los hombres era precisamente esto. ¿Por qué tenían que pelearse -o tratar de hacerlo- sin motivos aparentes?

Porque joder, vale, Cinna y Haymitch no empezaron con buen pie. Pero el hecho de que ahora este último fuera mi novio, no me parecía una excusa lo suficientemente fuerte. Y bueno no quería ser una egocéntrica de mierda, pero era obvio que le gustaba a Cinna. Aun así, no creía que con un bocadillo de puños se arreglaran las situaciones.

Bueno, no era el momento de analizar situaciones. Con Glimmer poseída por _Satanás_ y ese chico con complejo de _Ninja _que se había metido en medio, una peleílla de hombres no era el mayor de mis problemas.

— ¡Glim!—Chillé agudamente con una sonrisa tan fingida, que mis mejillas dolieron.

Glimmer por supuesto me observó como si fuera un chicle pegado en su muy costoso zapato de diseñador.

— ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?—Preguntó. Sí, no podía decirle que estaba comiéndole la boca a Haymitch Abernathy, aunque hubiera sido más que obvio para todos.

Katniss vino en mi rescate. ¿Ya dije que la adoro?

— ¡Glimmer Mellark, deja de meterte en las relaciones ajenas y ven aquí a darme un abrazo!—Le gritó con sus pequeñas manos sujetando sus redondeadas caderas. Glimm no pudo evitar evocar una pequeña sonrisita. Por lo que supe que estaba salvada.

Sin mirar atrás -no quería saber en qué diablos estaban esos sacos de testosterona que se hacían llamar "chicos"- me acerqué a ellas y las abracé respirando tranquila.

—Effie lo único que te voy a pedir, es que si te hace daño, en lo que sea. Me lo digas ¿Lo harás?—Pidió Glimmer con su perfecto rostro escondido en mi espeso cabello. Asentí con un nudo en la garganta.

Mis amigas podían ser unas locas sin remedio. Pero me querían, tanto o más de lo que yo las quería a ellas. Y eso no tenía precio. Ellas me demostraron que la amistad, si existe.

— ¡Joder, esa puta vaca pisó mi pie y…!—Marvel salió cojeando de la zona de ordeñar. En cuanto nos vio a todos allí su rostro perdió todo el color. Primero la sonrisa se borró de su cara al ver la actitud defensiva de Haymitch y la ira plasmada en los ojos de Cinna. Después miró con confusión a Peeta, claramente preguntándose ¿Quién mierda es ese tío? Y por último, divisó a Glimmer y su cuerpo se sacudió, sus ojos brillaron y las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron hacía arriba—Tenemos visitas ¿Eh?—Inquirió muy ufano recostando su costado contra el portón de madera—Hola muñeca ¿Me habías extrañado?—Preguntó guiñándole un ojos a Glim, que bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Simio…—Masticó entre dientes mi rubia amiga. El verlos a ellos me recordaba a cómo habían sido las cosas con Haymitch. Los cambios de actitud, las miradas hostiles pero brillantes, las sonrisas involuntarias, los sonrojos.

Eran como una versión guapa de Haymitch y yo. Por lo menos Glim, ya que para mí Haymitch era el más guapo de los hombres. El más sexy también. Hablando de Haymitch …

Me giré a verlo y Cinna había desaparecido. Peeta y él hablaban solemnes.

—Bueno, momento de las presentaciones—Anunció Glimmer acercándose a su hermano. Lo miró con dulzura y le sonrió cálidamente—Chicos él es Peeta. Peeta, ellos son mis amigos. Excepto el intento de hulk que es el protagonista de mis pesadillas y Abernathy, al que le cortaré algo importarte si no se comporta—Agregó seriamente. Por alguna extraña razón, Haymitch miró a la zona donde estaba mi abuelo y tragó saliva. Marvel bufó inconforme, pero la mirada evaluativa y por qué no, algo fría de Peeta, lo dejó sin palabras.

Me acerqué y abracé al mellizo de mi amiga para romper el hielo.

—Encantada, soy Effie—Dije sonriéndole.

—Sí, si lo eres*—Devolvió haciéndome sonrojar a mí y carraspear y abrazarme a Haymitch. Le rodé los ojos a mi chico con una pequeña sonrisa. Era tan celoso…

Marvel pasó al frente y palmeó la espalda de Peeta, que continuó evaluándolo fríamente. Me dio algo de pena el pobre chico. Pero bueno, se merecía un poco de hostilidad por todo lo que le había hecho a Glimmer.

—Soy Katniss—Se presentó finalmente mi amiga. Peeta centró toda su atención en ella y la miró de arriba abajo. De la misma forma que mirarías un abrigo antes de comprarlo.

— ¿A ti no te dieron _Petit suisse**_ de pequeña verdad?—Mi amiga perdió la sonrisa. Haymitch disimuló una risita con una tos, golpeé su hombro. Glimmer por el contrario, ignoró el comentario. Pude darme cuenta de por qué. Mi amiga estaba más ocupada en observar a Marvel por el rabillo del ojo.

Oh dios, o yo me estaba volviendo paranoica o esos dos tenían una relación basada en el "odio" demasiado sospechosa.

—Sí bueno tú deberías visitar un buen peluquero, tu cabello es un puto asco—La pequeña Katniss se recuperó y atacó a la yugular.

Kat uno, hermano _ninja_ de Glimmer cero.

En ese momento salió mi abuelo de la zona de las vacas. Con unos guantes de látex -aunque él juraba que siempre ordeñaba a pelo- y un puro en la boca. Mi mandíbula se descolgó. Antes de que pudiera controlarme, puse mis pies en movimiento. Me acerqué a Finn y le arrebaté el puro de la boca.

— ¿Fumando otra vez? ¡El doctor te lo prohibió!—Le dije duramente. Finnick me miró sorprendido y luego a todos los demás. Seguramente había pensado que estaba sólo.

—Bueno, monto un circo y me crecen los enanos—Se recuperó mirando a Glimmer y Peeta. Rodé los ojos por su intento fallido de cambio de tema— ¡Palomita, estoy como un roble! Uno de esos no me hará daño. Relájate y preséntame a las visitas—Pidió sonriéndoles afablemente.

Al terminar las presentaciones el ambiente se había relajado un poco, aunque Katniss todavía fulminaba a Peeta con la mirada y Marvel catalogaba el trasero de Glimmer cada vez que podía.

Justo antes de llegar a la granja para que conocieran a Annie, mi abuelo pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me susurró al oído:

—No le digas lo del puro a tu abuela, por favor— ¡Oh sí! Estaba nervioso. Y no era para menos. Aunque yo no diría nada, se merecía un escarmiento.

—Ya veremos. Depende de cómo te portes—Le dije imitando la típica frase que se les dice a los niñitos cuando piden algo.

Mi abuelo me miró con una especie de puchero en los labios. Y lo comprendía, porque cuando Annie se enfadaba, el mundo temblaba.

Después de las dos últimas visitas, el espacio en la granja se hizo bastante reducido. Glimmer propuso ir al único hotel del pueblo con Peeta, pero mi abuela, haciendo gala de su mama gallina interior, se lo prohibió. Así que, Peeta estaría durmiendo en el sillón y Glimmer compartiría la cama conmigo.

Recordé que había pensado que estaría muy sola durante estas vacaciones. Sí claro.

—Entonces ¿Alguno se anima a participar en el rodeo?—Cuestionó mi abuelo durante la comida. Las seis cabezas adolescentes que masticaban tranquilamente el delicioso pollo asado de mi abuela, se giraron hacía él.

— ¿Montan toros de verdad?—Preguntó Marvel totalmente alucinado.

Mi abuelo asintió con la cabeza.

—El premio es una buena cantidad de dinero y una vaca joven—Informó mi abuela expectante. Ella amaba ir a ver el rodeo, casi tanto como yo.

—No pondré mi trasero encima de un toro desquiciado—Murmuró Haymitch sólo para mí. Sonreí de lado y asentí en concordancia. Para esas competencias, se necesitaba mucha práctica.

—El chico Mética participará—Y ese fue el detonante para todo lo que ocurrió el día siguiente. Porque Haymitch levantó su cabeza rápidamente y clavó sus ojos en mi abuelo.

—Me gustaría intentarlo—Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Me atraganté con el pollo y Kat tuvo que golpearme la espalda para que me recuperara.

—No lo harás—Dije tajante con voz ahogada por la tos.

—Sí, lo haré. Alguien tiene que darle un escarmiento al presumido ese—Agregó un "maricón de mierda" por lo bajo. Me tensé de sólo imaginarme a Haymitch encima del toro. En mi imaginación no corría con mucha suerte, si no se caía a los dos segundos, la bestia lo embestía una y otra vez revolcándolo por el suelo.

— Haymitch por favor no puedes, no tienes práctica. ¡No sabes nada de montar toros!—Chillé la última parte golpeando mi puño contra la mesa.

Haymitch me miró dolido.

— ¿No confías en mí? ¡Si Cinna puede hacerlo yo podré!—Devolvió herido en su orgullo. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente.

—Cinna sabe lo que hace, tú no—Dije sin pensar y me arrepentí al instante. La mesa quedó en silencio. Los ojos se Haymitch se abrieron desmesuradamente, brillantes de furia.

Mi abuelo carraspeó apartando la vista.

—Con permiso, mi estómago se cerró—Dijo poniéndose en pie.

Y sí joder me sentí mal por haber dicho lo que dije delante de todos, sobre todo sabiendo los celos y la competitividad que había entre esos dos. Pero me preocupaba que Haymitch saliera herido. No quería tener que pasar el resto de nuestras vacaciones en un maldito hospital.

Los toros no eran cosa de risa. Todos los años había heridos. Y si a eso le agregamos que todos los que montarían serían profesionales y Haymitch sólo había visto toros por la televisión, estaba jodido.

Marvel y Peeta se unieron al orgullo herido masculino y abandonaron la mesa. Annie fue a la casa de Cashmere y Glimmer, Katniss y yo nos quedamos solas.

Fuimos al lago a tomar el sol.

Mi bikini celeste por fin fue estrenado, Kat estaba orgullosa de mí por estar usando esa prenda que más bien era como un taparrabos versión mini.

Nos tumbamos en el césped tranquilamente. Nadamos, alimentamos a los patos y jugamos una partida de cartas. Y estábamos a punto de irnos, cuando Portia llegó.

— ¡Ey!—Saludé sonriente—Porta, ellas son Glimmer y Katniss. Chicas ellas es mi amiga Portia—Se saludaron sonrientes.

Portia se sentó en el suelo y se metió uno de nuestros bollos de canela y chocolate en la boca.

— ¿Iréis a la fiesta de esta noche no?—Preguntó. ¿Qué fiesta, pensé? Portia continuó explicándose—Es por el rodeo, presentaran a los competidores. Asiste todo el pueblo, de hecho iba a invitar a Haymitch —Una sensación desconocida y poderosa se asentó en mi estómago. Mío. Haymitch no iba a ir con nadie que no fuera yo. Antes de que mi yo asesina golpeara a Portia en la mandíbula, Katniss habló.

—Creo que no sabes las últimas noticias, Haymitch y Effie por fin son novios—Portia me miró sorprendida—Pero hay otros dos chicos disponibles en casa. Vamos—Katniss se levantó, pero Glimmer se removió incomoda. _Oh sí, dulces celos pequeña_. Pensé.

Sacudiendo la tierra de mi trasero llegamos a la granja. Los chicos seguían encerrados en la habitación. Armándome de valor llegué hasta allí y golpeé la puerta. Las chicas se quedaron detrás de mí. Dentro se escuchaban unos sonidos extraños y la atronadora voz de Marvel dando órdenes. De pronto escuché cómo mi abuelo reía y mi curiosidad me pudo. Abrí la puerta de un tirón para encontrarme a Haymitch montado en una especie de montura colgada del techo, a Peeta empujando dicho objeto y a mi abuelo sentado en una silla mirándolos atentamente. Marvel paseaba alrededor opinando sobre cómo montar mejor o de dónde sujetarse. Fue entonces cuando la risita de Portia me contagió y me encontré incapaz de parar de reír.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por mí rostro, Katniss sujetaba su estómago y Glimmer estaba apoyada contra la puerta incapaz de parar.

Los hombres -todos menos mi abuelo que se había sumado a las carcajadas- estaban rojos, de vergüenza y enfado.

¿Esos eran sus planes para entrenar a Haymitch?

De la nada salió el chico de la montura voladora y sujetando mí cara plantó un beso en mis labios que cortó la risa de golpe.

—Aún estoy enfadado—Dijo con el ceño fruncido, entonces una sonrisa ladeada nació en sus labios. Acercó sus labios a mi oído—Pero adoro verte reír—Me estremecí de placer. Aún me sentía algo incomoda demostrando mi cariño delante de todos, sobre todo de mi abuelo. Pero me era imposible no responder esa clase de gestos deliciosos. Lo amaba maldita sea.

—Entonces ¿Se apuntan a la fiesta _country_ o qué?—Inquirió Kat emocionada. El rostro de Marvel brilló de felicidad. Haym sujetó mi cintura posesivo.

Y así, todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Haymitch le prestaría ropa a Peeta, mi abuelo le regaló su sombrero negro de piel a Marvel y Portia se fue a casa para prepararse. Glimm y Kat estaban maquillándose y yo en la ducha.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que esa fiesta, esa noche y sobre todo, esos días. Serían decisivos para el resto de nuestra vida.

Porque cuando juntas a seis adolescentes hormonales en una casa, los aliñas con una fiesta donde tienes permiso de usar ropa demasiado sexy y todo eso lo mezclas con el tequila y el Whisky seco, no puede salir nada bueno.

* * *

**N/A_: Siento mucho la tardanza pero no he tenido ni tiempo ni ánimos. Este es un capítulo de transición, a partir de aquí las cosas cambian. Si quieren saber por qué, sigan leyendo._**

**_Las adoro._**

**Aclaración:**

_*****En la historia original ella se presenta como Bella y por eso el sonrojo, él le responde que sí que es guapa._

_******Los petit suisse son una marca de yogur. Había un anuncio que decía que los que comían ese yogur crecían, de ahí el comentario de Peeta._

_**Os quiere, Eff.**  
_


End file.
